


Guide us home.

by skyblue993



Series: Guide us home [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bad Puns, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor parents, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Jude, Pack Family, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Romance, mention of miscarriage, onesies cuteness, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor Stevens has one rule: He's never slept with the same man twice. But if there's something he cannot control is the need to take care of his best friend and when he offers to give Jude the only thing he knows he wants more than anything, feelings start to get in the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so don't be too mean lol 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated but on this one.. I just need it xD

The first thing Connor heard as soon as he stepped through the threshold of his apartment were _loud howls_ coming from the living room.

_Ignore it._ His guts suggested. Connor, given the events of the previous weeks, decided to follow his guts for once. How could he be blamed since his mouth was pretty busy, exploring a pair of supple, pink lips while his hands were exploring the broad expanse of the boy’s back? He refused to say  _Sayonara_ to all these goods.. not for the third time in a row. Be damned Jude's  _existential crisis...Connor had needs too!_

It was the classic moment in which Connor wasn't sure if the most appropriate thing to do was listen to the Angel or the devil sitting over his shoulders.

A tiny, almost inaudible voice coming from the back of his mind was screaming at him to go check on his house-mate but then something,  _belonging to the south parts,_  basically threatened him to go on a strike if he ever thought of giving up on this,  _again_ , just because Jude was having  _a moment._

He couldn’t refrain the loud groan of frustration when the _friction_ , _sounds_ , _hands, mouth’s_ ministration brutally stopped.

He looked into the boy’s unfocused gaze, looking at some point far from _where he was supposed to look._

Then the boy’s eyes snapped back to Connor’s as he asked him. “Do you hear that?”

Shit.

Connor rolled his eyes, lying in the boy's face cause yeah.. of course, he'd heard. The sound of Jude's sobs hit him like stabs into his chest.

“The sound of my balls exploding? Yes. I hear it too.”

“No.” The boy glared at him with a roll of his own eyes.  _“_ _Someone is crying.”_

Connor stopped breathing for a long moment. Not again. No. Connor refused to give up on another fuck for...

“ _Fucking hell... Jude.”_

“What?”

Connor sighed as he threw a quick glance towards the closed door of their living room. He didn’t need to picture a sobbing Jude Jacob sprawled on the couch. He’d seen that enough times to know what it looked like and what it always did to him.

Connor wasn't used to _feeling things_ because, according to local knowledge _, Connor was a cold-hearted bitch with nothing but his dick as his pulsing organ._

_Connor didn't exactly feel offended by that assessment. It was partly true. Connor knew that. But Jude. Jude had some kind of weird spell on him because since the boy stepped into his life and got to become his best friend, he also became the only person Connor cared about._

_Jude was whiny, annoying and awfully sensitive but Connor... Connor loved him just the way he was._

_Didn't mean he wasn't incredibly pissed off at him, at this moment, cause Connor knew he'd have to say sayonara to his fuck, for the third time in a row._

 

_It happened one week ago, the last time.. and then ten days before that._

 

Same setting. Same time.  _Different boy._ _Because that's a solemn and unbreakable rule in_ Connor Stevens's universe: He never did the same man twice.

He was not a huge fan of commitment. He considered himself a wild horse, running through the wind. He was his own persona and the only rule he was willing to follow was the following one.

“ _I'll never get married.”_

 

Sum it up in a basic concept? _Connor was a fuck boy._

“Connor?”

Connor looked down at the boy, only realizing then how shorter he was than him.

“Umm..” what was his name again? Aaron? Julio? Philip?

“Patrick.” The boy rolled his eyes with flat, annoyed tone filling his voice.

Connor smiled, soft and charming. “Yes. _Patrick._  I totally remember that... Uh, I.. I think you should go.”

Patrick’s expression broke in genuine confusion, his eyes wide in shock indicated how devastated he was by Connor’s proposition.

“B-but I just got here..”

“Yeah.” Connor said, pulling away from the door and held it open for him. “And now you’re going. Bye. Drive safe.”

He was tempted to kick him out himself since the boy didn't seem intentioned to walk out of his house.

“Is this because of those sobs?” The boy asked him, before adding in a rush, waving his hand in a way that honestly made Connor irritate.

“--Because I promise, it’s not a turn-off for me. Hell. I’ve fucked a guy while someone was puking their soul, right in the next room.”

Plain Disgust stretched out across Connor’s features. The angel of his shoulder, smiling

triumphantly.

“That’s highly disgusting. Please, have your way out.”

The boy walked past him while muttering under his breath what a fucking asshole Connor was.

That didn't even make him flinch. Connor was used to be called deteriorating names. He was self-aware that some of them, he deserved it.

Connor slammed the door shut with such intensity that almost made the wall tremble.

He made his way to the living room, murmuring under his breath how Jude was going to owe him one for kicking out one of his _fucks_ , _Again._

He sprang the door open, striding into the room with a clear pissed off expression all over his face.

“Jude, I swear to God—“ he froze in the middle of the room, taking in the miserable look on Jude’s face, tired and scratched with tears. Jude sniffed as he wiped away some tears with the sleeve of his sleep shirt.

The sight made Connor feel like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. He'd felt sorry for Jude. Of course, he did, but this time... he felt a sharp, constricting pain stretching within his chest that made him feel like throwing up.

“He broke up with me.”

As the words left Jude's lips, Connor forgot about blue balls, fucks, and frustration. Well, to be fair, his dick would beg to differ but something else, more fierce and bruising took its place.

Connor felt his whole body going on fire and before knowing it, he was growling loudly, watching Jude's eyes shoot up from his clasped hands to Connor's enraged eyes. They flashed red as he hissed. _“_ _That fucker.“_ through deep, loud inhale of breaths in order to maintain the calm.

It wasn’t an easy feat. Not quite. Considering how badly Jude looked hurt. How hard he seemed he’d been crying for the last hour.

“C-Connor.. calm down..”

Connor had to close his eyes, taking one more inhale of breath while rolling his eyes to the back of his head.. it took him at least two whole minutes until the raging storm into him started to fade, not completely, but he wasn't feeling the urge to slam his fist into the nearest wall so that was a positive thing, wasn't it?

He looked down at his claws, murmuring under his breath, in order to not let Jude hear, how _ruined_ that fucker’s face was going to be within the next 24 hours.

“D-don’t.”

Shit. Did he say that out loud?

“D-don’t hurt him.” Jude cried out, more tears falling over his pale cheeks. “I-it’s not his fault.”

Connor sighed as he took a seat next to him on the couch.

It was classic of Jude, to blame himself for other people's mistakes. That had probably something to do with the fact that he knew that Connor would hunt them down and make them experience what hell would look like.

Jude kept crying. Connor watched him as he curled into a ball, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself.

“It’s not his fault I’ve rushed things..”

“Jude..”

“It’s not his fault I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“Don’t even start saying it’s your f-“

“It’s not his fault I want a _family_ and—“

“Wait.” Jude immediately shut up, lifting his eyes to meet Connor’s. Connor tried to not let those frightened eyes to distract him. He gulped thickly before saying, in a slow, measured pitch in his voice. “Have you told him you want a mate?”

Jude gulped, expecting to hear that tone in Connor's voice since Connor's ideals in life were basically the opposite of Jude's.”

“I..Well, yeah. I just—“

Connor nodded. He didn't mean the mean laugh escaping his lips but Jude heard that anyway and threw Connor a deadpan glare for being such a rude, little shit.

“You’ve been knowing him for three weeks, Jude. What the fuck?”

“I know. I know. Okay? I just..”

Connor's eyes never stopped looking so freaking disconcerted like the idea of Jude wanting a baby and a mate was the most idiot joke he'd ever heard.

“You’re so desperate to get pregnant that you actually forgot to take that into account?”

Jude’s wide eyes shoot up in shock, a flash of anger running across his features as he fired up. “Excuse me for not sharing your life choices, Connor.”

Connor's hard features started to soften as he figured he'd hurt Jude with the harshness of his words. He started to apologize but Jude won't even look at him. He watched him as he got up from the couch, dragging his blanket as a cape on his shoulders.

“T-that’s not what I meant.”

“That’s _exactly_ what you meant.”

“No.. okay? I just.. it was too soon, Christ Jude. No wonder the boy ran away with tail between his legs. You could as well get on one knee and offer him a golden band along with your _dowry._ ”

Jude’s face wrinkled in disgust as he strode out of the room, yelling from over his shoulders. _“Fuck you, Connor! ”_

Connor sighed as he followed him out of the room. “Jude.. Jude. Jude.  _Jude._ ”

He grabbed him by his wrist, turning him around and cupping his chin. Jude looked up with teary eyes and for the second time ever, that day, Connor felt a tug in his chest causing him to take deep breaths in order to keep his breathing steady.

Jude gave a soft sigh and Connor didn't need to wonder what that was.

He heard the resignation filling Jude's tone as to say, _'that's it. I'm done. I.. I did my best and it didn't work.” and it broke Connor's heart, for the first time in his life... he felt heartbroken._

Connor was a cold-hearted asshole. Everyone knew that. _He knew that_. But one thing he was sure of in his entire life. Jude had saved his life just by walking into his life.

He'd promised himself that he'd do anything to make his best friend happy and the thing that would make Jude the happiest man on earth wasn't _that_ hard to achieve.

It was just a fuck, Connor thought. He needed a fuck. Maybe.. Maybe he could do that for Jude... Give him what he wanted the most.

Jude's eyebrows quirked up quizzically at the way Connor's face glowed up just like he'd gotten the best idea in the whole world.

“W-what? Why are you smiling?” Jude asked him with voice filled with fear. _Pure fear_. Cause Connor's ideas were truly and utterly _awful_ and they always backfired.No matter what.

Connor was so pleased with himself that it was even hard for him to give voice to his thoughts, considering the way he was smiling.

Yes. He'd do that. Connor made his decision and it was the best idea in the world.

Jude wanted a baby. Connor needed to fuck. Jude was an omega. Connor was an alpha.

They could make this work, Connor thought.

 

He’d been hearing for weeks. Jude’s intense crying coming from the room next to his. Jude’s heartbeats going wild and erratic with every sob he muffled into his pillow.

Jude was twenty-eight and lonely and.. with a very pessimistic and sad view of his future.

He couldn’t get a mate but what Jude wanted, more than anything, was a pup. Yes. Jude Jacob wanted a little _Judicorn_ to hold into his arms and lull to sleep. He wanted someone with the same fierce and kind blood flooding through his veins. He wanted someone to love and be loved in return and thinking about it, Connor was willing to do that for him.

I’ll do it..”

 

Connor was selfish by nature.

He didn’t give a crap about anyone but himself so Jude really couldn’t be blamed for the look of pure bewilderment stretching across his face.

 

“I’ll do it.” Connor repeated with the same calm. Jude was looking at him with eyes blown wide in shock. He looked completely unable to form words so Connor stole them from him.  _“_ _Let's make this pup happen.”_

Connor's tone was filled with sincerity and even brightness. He'd utter his thoughts with the same casualty as he had just proposed Jude to _grab a drink or coffee together._

It took Jude three long seconds to process what Connor just said to him. When the weight of those words finally hit him, his mouth fell open in bewilderment, a hint of blush coloring his pale cheeks. _“W-w.. h-how.. You what?!”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been written and edited on my phone so.. you might find some errors I skipped during the editing.

They were sitting at opposite ends of the table, the air was so heavy and thick with tension that neither of them knew how to start the dreaded conversation.

It all clicked perfectly in Connor's mind like all the pieces of the puzzle found their place in the picture but then Jude's face fell and since that moment, Jude looked completely unable to form a sentence.

His lips parted briefly before fluttering close again causing Connor to think that he'd screwed things up so bad that Jude wouldn't feel comfortable enough to talk to him, again.  
  
Jude sighed heavily. His heart wouldn't stop pounding against his chest like a hammer at the thought of the incoming conversation. His eyes casually fell on Connor's hands, carefully folded on the wooden surface of the table, a look of absolute calm that honestly, puzzled him.

What Connor said-- proposed to him, wasn't just something ordinary. It was a commitment which yeah in a way to help a friend out, but seriously? Jude thought, wasn't Connor even taking into accounts the consequences that would follow. He wished he had the ability to hear the rate of his heartbeats, curious to know if he was beating as fast as his own.

Neither of them knew how to start the conversation, they just kept looking at each other until Jude, finally, decided to speak up.

"Were you serious?"

"Yes." Connor replied calmly, a corner of his lips quirking up as to hide a smirk. Jude's focus was intently fixed on the way he dragged his bottom lip between his teeth. Yup. _He was totally biting back a smirk._

  
"I thought I made myself very clear."

Jude inhaled sharply through his nose, fiddling with his hands as he spoke. "I..I'm not sure how all of this is supposed to work, honestly. H-How are we suppose to do that?"

Connor smiled as he shrugged his shoulders just right, saying in a calm, measured tone just as he was telling Jude a cooking recipe. "It's simple. I'll lay you down on your bed and spread you open and--"

“ _Connor.”_

Jude's face got red velvet. His eyes wide out of embarrassment. Poor Jude.

“I'll enter you with my dick and you'll take my knot... we'll be locked to each ot--”

Jude had been listening enough, already.

"I didn't mean _that_! I know how breeding works! Fuck's sake, Connor!"

Connor smiled some more. Probably entertained by the way Jude's heart wouldn't stop hammering into his chest.

His smile, though, faded away almost immediately as the smell of something sweet yet penetrating, that he recognized as _arousal_ filling the air, which speaking of.. Also filled Connor's nostrils that dilated as soon as the smell hit him harder than a punch in the stomach.

His eyes met Jude's and he tried to not get hard at the way Jude seemed to squirm uncomfortably in his chair, almost scared of the predator look on Connor's face or his eyes, getting darker like melted _Oreos,_ which considering how fond Jude was of those cookies he really couldn't be blamed for getting all flushed in the face.

He tried to think of something that wouldn't cause him such a reaction but.. how Jude could be blamed? Connor Stevens, the hottest guy he's ever met, was telling him about how he was going to _knot_ him and, _Jesus_ , it was really an impossible feat to get his mind off Connor's dick spreading him open and... okay. Jude needed a cold shower after this formal meeting.

Connor was clearly managing to keep his breath steady, although Jude could see how challenging that was for him. His fists, previously clasped together over the table, were now clenching _hard_ until his knuckles went completely white as to maintain control over himself. Connor was, indeed, fighting back the urge to crawl under the table and take him _now_ and _fast._

_Connor understood vampire's thirst for blood so much better now._

Jude knew the most appropriate thing to do was to change the route of the conversation and he needed it now.

  
"What I mean is.. we're friends. _Best friends_ , actually. H-how is that supposed to work? Y-You are willing to give me this _pup_ and Connor, that's the greatest gift you could ever give him but.. h-how? You breed me. I'll give birth to this hypothetical pup and then? What happens? I know you don't want the weight of a family over your shoulders.."

"I don't." Connor replied honestly. His answer might or might not cause Jude's heart to sink down into his chest. "You can see me as a special kind of surrogate. Yeah. Let's put it this way.” Connor's face lit up as he said, proud and with so much optimism filling his voice, “Consider me your _secret sperm donator._ I'll help you with anything you need.--” He trailed off with a soft sigh that melted Jude's heart, just a little bit when Connor exhaled. “- - _Financially and emotionally_... For anything you'll need, I’ll always be there for you.”

Jude might actually start crying. Pregnancy hormones showing up even before being impregnated. “S-seriously? Connor.. I.. I don’t know what to say..”

“Say yes.” Connor’s eyes were bright and excited for Jude. Jude could see it into those blinding hazel diamonds that Connor was one hundred percent sure of this.. _of giving him a pup._

Connor took the drunken look on Jude's face as a positive response, so he just said with the same brightness filling his voice, “So here what’s going to happen..”

Connor’s firm voice snapped him back from the chain of thoughts flooding through his mind.

“--When your heat comes, I’ll take care of you in every step of the way.”

Jude did his best to not get _flushed_ in the face or _aroused_ because this moment was important for the both of them, also, he knew Connor could smell his scent.

“I'll make you pregnant. _”_

Jude gasped almost inaudibly, clearing his throat a brief moment later. Connor was telling him what he was going to do to him with such _candor_ that took his breath away.

He also had this authority filling his voice that almost made Jude say 'Alpha' out loud. He bit his tongue right immediately, luckily, because Connor wasn't his alpha. He wasn't his mate and he wasn't going to be. Connor was the best friend he could ever ask for, realizing one of his biggest desire.

He didn't need Connor to be his alpha, or mate, or his baby daddy. Connor made that very clear and he was okay with it, really.

As long as he got to have Connor by his side for the rest of his life. Jude had anything he needed, well _almost._

“ _Yes.”_

Jude’s eyes went huge as he saw Connor walking around the table to stand right across from where Jude was still sitting. He thought he was in order for him to stand up as well, so they were soon facing each other.

Connor’s hand reached for Jude’s and although he’d held Jude’s hands in the past, this time felt so much _more important_ than any other time cause it signed the beginning of something _new,_ of an incoming new _life_ to their world.

“I’ll give you this pup and you’re gonna raise him like the wonderful man you are, Jude..”

Jude liked the prospect. He really, really did.. but Connor was about to give him something huge and what did he have to give him in return, beside his _ass?_

“I.. I don’t want to hold you back from your life.”

Connor knew exactly what Jude meant and yeah.. he knew what he was about to come across if they were intentioned to go through this.

“All those boys and --Connor. You don't exactly wear a chastity belt..”

Connor would be offended... if that wasn't entirely true.

“Yeah, true. But, I'll be quite busy.. you know.”

Yeah. Jude knew exactly what he meant.

“Besides, I’ll still live here with you two. I’ll help you with anything you need. I’ll even babysit whenever a hot guy asks you out.”

Jude couldn’t hold back the hollow laugh escaping his lips as he shook his head. “That’s not gonna happen and you know it.. although you’re more than welcome to babysit _the pup_ whenever you want.”

“I’ll be a part of the baby's life.” Connor promised with sincerity filling his voice before adding, just in case.. “ _from afar,_  but I won't go anywhere. I promise.”

Jude didn't want him to go anywhere. Ever.

“ _I’ll always need you, Con.”_

“Same.” Connor replied with small smile at the corner of his lips. His eyes bright and full of emotion at the prospect of what they were going to make.. together.

It would all be okay. Connor thought. He just had to be.

“Thank you, Connor.” Connor huffed a moan when he saw fresh tears threatening to spill down Jude’s eyes. His hand reached to wipe away a single tear falling down his cheek, two seconds later.

“Y-you.. you are amazing.” Jude managed to smile through the haze of tears as couldn't help himself but pull Connor into a bones crushing hug.

“I can’t believe you are doing this.. _for me.”_

It didn’t shock Connor, how surprised Jude sounded that he was doing this for him.

 It had always blown Connor away how Jude looked surprised whenever he would make some nice gestures to him.. Like the thought of even _deserving_ Connor’s affection was the most shocking thing in the whole world. He knew it probably had to do with the way Connor looked like through everyone's eyes; Cocky, a bit of an ass, extremely –and quite brutally, at times—honest, and Jude guessed, kind of intimidating. Any of that mattered, anymore, not when Connor looked like he could give Jude the moon if he wanted it and that, according to Jude, was the greatest proof of Connor’s devotion towards him. He didn’t even know why he was questioning it, to be honest. He gave one last lingering look into Connor’s eyes, searching for hesitation and finding none.

“Are You sure?” Jude felt the need to ask, feeling a bit (okay, a lot.) silly when Connor rolled his eyes, a _‘Jfc, Man.”_ clearly unspoken between the two of them.

“Okay.”

Connor’s bright eyes snapped back to Jude’s as soon as the word left his lips, fluttering in a closed lipped smile.

“Okay.” Jude sounded breathless, shaking his head in disbelief cause he was going to have his pup, soon. He was meant to become a father, thanks to Connor, he was going to become a dad.

“ _Omph. Jude._ ” Jude laughed brightly, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck, wetting it with fresh tears, happily finding their way down his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Jude sounded out of breath but it didn’t stop him from blurting it over and over again, against Connor’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you.. _thank you, Connor._ ”

Connor’s eyes unconsciously fell close, his hand was impossibly warm as it rested steadily on Jude’s back, not sure if it was meant to keep himself steady or Jude, cause the warmth radiating through his body, the sounds Jude kept muffling against his neck sounding like he was drowning, the smell of Jude’s happiness oozing from every pore.. it all felt intensified beyond belief. It made Connor feel waves of tingling heat flooding through his veins, warming him up inside. Connor felt oddly at ease with his arms around the waist of a man that didn’t belong to him, wasn’t his mate or lover, but he didn’t want to question those blossoming and terrifying sensations that he’d never felt before with anyone but _Jude._ It was just how much he cherished Jude’s whole persona and the gift of having him in his life.

His voice sounded terribly shaky as he breathed, _“You’re welcome.”_ Into Jude’s ear, deciding to ignore the terrible and constricting lump forming in his chest making him feel like his heart was about to explode in a matter of seconds.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3.

Jude broke the news, pretty much to anyone. The person he thought was going to be the most challenging one turned out to be the chillest about the big news.

“Cal?”

Callie couldn’t stop smiling wide.

“C-Cal.. please, say something. You got that psycho smile on your face that promises no good.”

Callie broke out in a wave of giggles, throwing herself into Jude's arms. Jude let out a soft gasp at the sudden contact between their bodies, startled at first, but it was his sister so he really couldn’t ask more in the world. He was dreading the reaction of pretty much anyone but Callie.. he thought she was going to set the whole apartment on fire. It was a pretty nice turn of events.

“Oh my God! _Jude_!” Callie sighed dreamily into his ear, pulling him impossibly close. “You two finally got your shit together.” The way Callie was talking.. it sounded like she was ready to shed a tear or two. A fondness in her voice that made Jude lean into her embrace even further.

“I knew you were soulmates. I knew it from the first time Connor came to our house--”

Jude’s eyes shot open as a wrecked gasp left his lips. “W-What?”

Callie made a face, pulling away from the embrace. _“What, what?”_

Jude took a deep breath. “What.. w-what did you just say?”

A deep frown stretched across Callie’s face as she explained at a painfully measured pace as to stress out every word. “You and Connor.. having this baby... _together._ ”

“Yeah.” Jude gulped, looking away from Callie’s intense and attentive gaze. “We’re gonna try to conceive this baby, together. That’s correct.. but uh, we’re not like together, _together_..”

“What was that?”

Jude realized he’d utter the last few words through an almost imperceptible timber of voice.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he repeated, clear and loud this time.

“We are not together.” And then he felt the need to stress that out, just in case Callie started to pile questions after questions, which were well-founded, okay, but Jude didn’t really need that now.

“We’re never gonna be together. _We're friends_.” He didn't realize how bitter it sounded on the tip of his tongue until he'd said out loud, that time.

Callie looked at him in perfect shock, nodding her head very slowly as to process things, then she came to conclusion, “I don’t understand.”

Yeah. Jude wanted to say. I’d figure.

“He’s helping me having this pup.. but we’re not a couple or anything remotely close to that.”

“That makes absolutely no sense, Jude.” Callie’s tone started to sound severe and Jude knew it was going to go downhill from there. “How is that supposed to work? What are you going to say to this baby when he’ll ask you why he has one single parent?”

“It’s not like Connor wouldn’t help me. _He will._ ” Jude sighed defensively. _“I know he will.”_

“I don't doubt that, Jude.” Callie retorted with less aggressiveness filling her voice. She had always been protective over her little brother and she just didn’t want to see him getting hurt. “It’s. _It’s unusual.”_

“He’s going to be my _sort of anonymous sperm donator_ ,” Jude said like it was supposed to clear things. It didn’t. Callie looked even more confused than before.

Jude’s weak smile faded when he heard Callie let out an indignant snort, getting up from her seat.

“This is just ridiculous, Jude. I. I can’t believe you’re gonna let him drag you into this. It’s a mess. Can’t you see that? Can’t you really think of the consequences? This baby is going to grow up with a single dad—“

  
Jude rolled his eyes, caring to set the record straight.

“--That’s gonna love him so much that somehow.. _somehow it will be enough_.”

Jude interrupted her anger-filled rant, feeling the air leaving his lungs.

“It’s not how it works, Jude and you know it.”

“Maybe.” Jude was willing to concede that point to his sister, but what he was also sure of was, “but we’ll make it work. He promised that we’ll go through every step of the way, together.”

Jude ignored the way Callie’s eyebrow arched doubtfully, he couldn’t ignore, though, the pang of loss in his chest when she asked him, “And you believe him?”

“Yes.” Jude would never doubt that. “Of course I believe him.”

_He couldn’t accept any other way._

 

“Why?” Callie asked him, still plenty of doubts clear in her voice. “Why do you put so much trust into that? I’ve.. I’ve always thought you two were meant for each other but not like this. _. it’s all wrong, Jude._ How can you not see that? _”_

“It’s not.” Jude insisted, his voice firing up above an octave. “I’m okay with this. I accepted this. I know what I’m putting myself into, okay? It’s okay. Someday.. this.. insane thought of being Connor’s _mate_ will fade away, but since the moment he’d said those words...” Jude trailed off with a wrecked moan, feeling exhausted already. “I know there will never be an _us_ but it’s the closest I’ll ever get. I..I ’ll look at this baby and.. and somehow, _I’ll have a piece of him_. Forever. No one will take it away from me.. _he will not take that away from me.”_

“I know you're not a baby, anymore, but if you think about it, you're planning on conceiving one,” Callie pointed out. “ With someone, that’s not actually taking any responsibilities over this. I mean.. what are you even saying to this baby when it’s old enough to ask questions? Huh? Are you going to explain to him that the man who lives with both of you, that he thought was just his father’s best friend, is his biological father?” Callie trailed off with a tired sigh, wrapping her arms around Jude’s shoulders. Jude sighed as well, resting his head against his sister’s shoulder. “Look, if you’re really determined to go through this... if you really think you can handle what all of this ensues.. then go for it. I just think it’s not as simple as you think, having a baby with someone and then just go on with your lives like nothing happened.”

Neither of them had anything much to add. Callie was right. Jude couldn’t help but agree with his sister on that. He was just done thinking and talking about how right she was and how he was still going to do it, no matter what.

“I’ll tell the pup the truth about _you,_ when the time comes.”

Connor froze as soon as he stepped through the threshold of their apartment. He turned around to face Jude, who was apparently waiting for him in the hall. His eyes became wide and dilated, taken aback by Jude’s sudden outburst.

“Okay.”

Jude blinked few times, wrinkling his nose in confusion, “Okay?” He repeated slowly as to made himself sure he’d heard correctly.

“Yeah.” Connor said with slight frown flashing across his features. He took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. “I thought about it.. and.. I guess the baby deserves to know the truth.”

“Okay.” Jude exhaled loudly, looking at Connor with hands resting on his hips. “I guess.. _okay_.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jude rubbed his hand over his face, feeling drained out of energies from the conversation he’d previously engaged with Callie. “So.. we’re doing this.”

Connor smiled in an affirmative kind of way, he gave also a soft nod of his head. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Jude confirmed with a small smile forming on his lips. “Cool.”

The thought of his incoming heat caused him to be hit by contrasting emotions hitting him all at once.

Happiness, fear, excitement, inadequacy, horror.. but Jude was on the edge of his seat for what was about to come.

His heat wasn't scheduled for about two weeks and told Connor so three days later.

“I guess we should... I dunno, go out for some 'supplies' shopping?”

Jude felt his face going crimson as he stuttered. “Um.. I..I have lube and toys. I also have toys. Do you think we need toys? It's not like I'm making some constructive critics about your skills, I Just--”

“Jude.”

Jude stopped whatever rambling he was engaged on and took note of the amused grin stretching across Connor's lips.

“ _I promise. We won't need toys.”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude goes into heat.
> 
> Sexual content ahead.

Connor came home from work, one unfortunate day, and the moment he stepped into his house.. he felt the world crumbling beneath his feet.

He didn’t even take his time to take off his jacket. He just felt this _need_ to stride towards the source of his attention,lured by Jude’s intoxicating smell of arousal and the moans, audible through _walls_ keeping them apart.

“Shit.” One word. Connor was able to let out just one word that summed up everything happening at the moment.

When he slammed the door of Jude's bedroom, he felt like he was going to pass out.

He was an _alpha_ , for Christ’s sake. He was supposed to be able to handle the smell of come gushing out of Jude’s hole. Wasn't he supposed to undress and probably help Jude with this? That was the plan, wasn’t it? Helping Jude with his heat, _every step of the way through it_ , and give him his knot. Right? That was the praxis but Connor wasn't quite following it like _he was supposed to._

Jude’s eyes snapped open as being hit by Connor’s sudden presence in his room. His hooded eyes met Connor, fluttering close as he kept fingering himself.

“C-Connor..”

The sight made Connor feel like he was about to burst. His eyes finally snapped back from the sight of Jude’s completely bare body and lowered down to his crotch just to assess the damages. It was bad.

“Jesus fucking Christ..” Jude moaned desperately as he kept digging his finger further and deeper inside. He took him a lot of effort to keep his eyes open, glaring at Connor who was still standing on the threshold.

“ _Just do something.”_

It looked like Jude’s wrecked voice snapped Connor back from whatever limbo he was stuck on. He blinked briefly, shaking his head as to clear it.

“Time to get down to work.” He muttered under his breath as he took off his clothes in the quickest amount of time ever seen in his twenty-six year of life.

Connor had done this before. Okay, maybe not for a living because he was not a fucking whore (even if some of his booty-calls would beg to differ.) but that was close enough. He’d fucked around. _A lot._ He’d slept with Adonis belonging to the elite society or strangers with objectionable criminal records. He’d seen any kind of sizes, circumcised and not, big and small. The only type of guy Connor hadn’t been messing around with? The ones who wanted to be a top. There was no such a thing as being a bottom for Connor Stevens. Anyway.. he’d had his shares of experiences but nothing felt remotely close to this.

Connor got on the bed, feeling it squeaking under his weight, gulping thickly at the sight offered before his half-lidded eyes.

Jude’s eyes never dared to break eye contact with Connor’s all throughout the act. He let out a whine at the way Connor’s body froze completely as he stood on his hands and knees, just a few feets away from him, looking at him with short breath and eyes completely dark and dilated.

Once again, the chains of _‘Connor, please.”_ Made him come back from the momentary state of haze.

 

It looked like Jude’s eyes were so dilated that somehow they were going to burst out of the sockets.

“ _I can do this.”_ Connor thought, feeling for the first time ever a terrifying sensation of oblivion flooding through his whole body.

“I can do this,” Connor repeated, out loud, this time as his eyes found Jude’s, who stared at him almost in slack-jackedamazement.

“ _Y-you promised me_. Right?”

“Yeah.” Connor gulped as he tried to not get distracted by the way Jude’s fingers were still ferociously scissorring himself open.

“ _I promised.”_

Somehow, but not to anyone surprise, the moment Connor bracketed Jude’s head between his palms, looking down at him with amazement clear on his face as Jude’s arm slid around his waist, both of them aware of what it was about to happen.

Connor couldn't wait any longer before kissing him.

It was soft and barely considered a kiss. That first time, he just felt the need to experience Jude’s dry lips in the most delicate, chaste way. Jude’s eyes widened as Connor pulled away, his mouth falling open on a soft gasp, surprised himself by the gentleness that Connor put into the kiss.

Jude’s shocked expression broke into a genuine smile as he whimpered, almost on the edge of falling apart, _“T-thank you.”_

Connor didn’t know what Jude was thanking him for, since he literally didn’t do anything, yet. He was just awkwardly hovering above Jude, sweating copiously just like it was _him_ who was in heat and not the alpha that _supposedly_ was going to take care of him.

He couldn’t ask either, cause Jude’s soft smile met his confused frown in a delicate, yet firmer than before, kiss.

Connor moaned against his lips, leaning into his touch, chasing the sweet scent on Jude's lips that in its delicacy was driving him on a different edge of madness, never quite experienced this far.

Jude moaned when Connor unconsciously rolled his hips against Jude’s, realizing just in that moment how wet he was. “Jesus, Jude. You’re so wet.”

Jude gave a nod against his neck where his face was buried, arching up his hips as to chase the friction Connor was desperately trying to deny him.

“Do something.” Jesus Jude was begging him, his name on his lips almost sounded like a prayer. “Please, Connor.”

Connor smiled as he reached for Jude’s fingers still buried into his tight ass and pulled them out, eliciting a desperate sound coming from the back of Jude’s throat at the intrusion of unfamiliar fingers replacing his own.

“Yes. Finally.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but let his face fall down against the crook of Jude’s neck. God. Jude was dripping precome like a freaking fountain and his smell.. oh his smell, was the most delicious thing Connor’s nostrils had ever made contact with.

He bit his lips, reveling in the wrecked sounds Jude was making, sounding like he was on the edge of bursting out in tears just by the reckless motions of Connor’s fingers sliding in and out of him.

He rolled his hips against Jude’s, _“shhh. I’m here.”_ Connor promised him softly, his words muffled by the way his lips were trailing down Jude’s collarbone, licking and sucking bites on its trail, making him moan harder and tug harder at the short strands of Connor’s hair.

“I’m ready. Connor, please. I’m ready. I’m ready for you to do it.”

“Say it.” Connor’s voice was dripping with authority, the shyness and indecision that previously filled it, literally flight out of the window. Connor was ready to let his doubts, fear, emotions washing over him and give both to Jude and himself what they were both achingly desperate for.

Jude couldn't keep his desperate moans at bay. He was writhing so bad beneath Connor's well-built body, pushing harder and harder with each thrust into his tight body, that it deprived him of the ability to form words.

All he could manage to say, in the throes or lust, was Connor's name on his lips, begging to fuck him.

"Fuck me. fuck me. fuck.. I'm-- Connor, please!"

Connor was a stranger to Jude's body since it was the first time he'd had the opportunity to explore it, but he could feel the waves of crushing orgasm was crossing every inch of his body.

Connor's mouth fell open when he took in Jude's blissed out expression. He felt waves of arousal flowing right through his dick, completely unable to keep his eyes off Jude and the loud breaths he was letting out, causing his chest to lift and fall down through a quite unsteady rhythm.

Never, a man had been able to make Connor completely dumbfounded by pleasure. It was insane how hot Jude looked like this, sated flesh resting against the sheets as he attempted to catch his breath.

Connor's eyes flickered to his eyes, following the trail of few droplets of sweat running down his forehead and over cheeks, pink and flushing heat before lingering on his lips, swollen red and probably tasting salty.

Connor was too enraptured by the amount of come splashed over Jude's lower stomach. He didn't think about it twice before sweeping his tongue down the trail of come, reveling in the soft sounds coming from Jude's lips.

His come, just as Jude's smell, tasted like honey on Connor's tongue, making him feel lightheaded with want.

He needed more of that. _He Craved_ , more of that.

The words leaving his lips were dripping with want and absolute pleasure as he told Jude, with the pretty imperative tone that admitted no objections.

_"On your hands and knees."_

Jude was on his knees before even realizing it, gripping the headboard of his bed as Connor told him to bend down, just a bit. "I wanna taste you." He told him into his ear with a firm edge in his voice that was a promise of another wave of wrecking pleasure coming his way.

It was merciless, and so freaking hot, the way Connor made his way into Jude's ass just like he belonged there.

Jude moaned loudly as soon as his tongue made contact with his hole, still dropping with come, and soon his body felt so strung tight with pleasure that the temptation to reach for his dick became too unbearable.

"Connor.."

Connor pulled away, tightening his grip on Jude's ass cheek until nails started digging in the pale flesh. He felt oddly proud of himself for the marks and signs that soon started to be visible across Jude's body.

"Don't. _Don't touch yourself."_

He ignored Jude's distressed noises slipping from his lips and kept dragging it out, until Jude's hands started trembling, attempting to keep his hold on the headboard as tight as he could, _just like Connor wanted him to._

 _"A--"_ Jude's mind was completely blank but the few remaining brain cells warned him to keep his mouth shut right before uttering the words out.

"What was that?"

Jude shook his head, clenching his hands in two fists over the headboard until his knuckles went white.

"Do you want it? Do you think it's enough?"

"N-Not enough," Jude replied, pushing his ass against Connor's eager tongue. "Never enough."

Jude let out the sexiest sounds Connor ever heard when he forcefully slapped his ass cheek, moaning at the way it suddenly flushed pink.

“You want me to fuck you?” Connor asked him breathlessly as he brushed his finger over Jude’s rim, teasingly slow. Connor had to keep his eyes close, a hand wrapped tight around the base of his own cock to prevent him from shoot too early.

“Say it. I won’t do it until you say it.”

“Yes.” Jude moaned desperately, his back arching up a little bit as to seek for Connor's touch, taking it himself since Connor was being an asshole at the moment.

“I want it. Want your knot. Please, Connor, give me your knot.”

“Ahhh fuck.”

“Patience,” Connor warned him with a stern tone, reveling in the way Jude’s whole body shuddered as soon as he slid his length into Jude’s tight ass in a steady, firm stoke.

Connor waited for a brief moment for Jude to adjust to the intrusion but then, when he looked relaxed enough, he pushed in again as he couldn’t bring himself to stop, as the feel of Jude’s ass clenching around his dick was taking him to the best place he’d ever been; A place he never wanted to leave.

It was not like Jude had something to complain, after all, not from the way he couldn’t hold back the loud moans escaping his lips, and even when he tried, probably too self-conscious about what neighbours were about to think, Connor’s hand made contact with his ass once again, smiling mischievously at the way it turned red.

“Wanna hear you.” Connor let out some shaky breaths, closing his eyes as he kept mercilessly fucking into Jude’s tight ass, “Wanna hear every sound you make, Jude. Wanna hear those pretty little moans you make anytime I hit the right spot with my cock.”

“I want your knot. Please, Con. I’ve been waiting for it, so bad. Want you to do it. Fill me with pups. I wanna.. oh fuck.” Jude trailed off with a loud moan as he came, feeling Connor’s head getting larger into his ass and locking the two of them, together.

  
“Oh God...”

“Sssh.. it’s okay.” Connor’s voice was filled with warmth as he whispered into Jude’s ear.

Connor gently maneuvered them so that they were both laying on his bed, in a much comfortable position.

Connor held him back from behind. He felt so tired that his eyes were slowly fluttering close, burying his face into the soft strands of Jude’s hair.

“S-so tired.. mm.”

“Sleep,” Connor told him gently, a warm smile creeping over his lips as he took in the way Jude’s eyelashes gently fluttered close, a smile that could only be described as blissful curving over his lips.

Connor knew Jude wasn’t his and the most appropriate thing to do was to dislodge himself from the embrace and perhaps sleep in his room but at the moment, Connor didn’t give a fuck about the most appropriate thing to do.

_He felt at home._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahead. xD

As Connor opened his eyes, the morning after, the reality of events caught up with him, making him feel quite disoriented. He threw a quick glance to the empty spot, next to him, his hand shakily reached to touch the spot on the firm mattress.

He found himself smirking at the way it still felt warm just beneath the palm of his hand.

“ _Shit.”_

He tensed up immediately, his hearing awakening at the way those delicious sounds were filling his ears.

“ _Oh fuck.”_

He got on his feet way before realizing he’d moved at all, striding into the bathroom, being lured by the way Jude’s breathless moans were filling the air.

_Connor’s predictions were right._

Jude was jerking off under the spray of the shower, searching for release and finding none, considering the way his face was wrinkling with desperation. It was rude, to Connor, to not help his best friend out now, wasn’t it?

He stripped off his briefs, sliding it down his ankles before letting the piece of garment falling onto the floor.

He couldn’t refrain his gaze to wander to his hard cock, eager to give Jude his contribution. Such a good Samaritan, Connor thought as he stepped into the shower.

Jude was so engaged in the ferocious masturbation that he didn’t even notice, or sensed, Connor’s presence standing right behind him, until he felt a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and a plump pair of lips pressing against his pulsing vein.

“ _Subtle.”_

Jude let out a sound between a choked laugh and a sigh of relief, from the back of his throat. He didn’t hesitate before reaching for Connor’s hand and trail it downwards, to his throbbing erection.

“Desperate much?” Connor mused, hiding a smirk against the long expanse of Jude’s neck. “You wanted this? Huh? You knew I could hear you and you just wanted me to find you. Is that right?”

“N-No.” Jude’s eyes were closed, few droplets of water laying on his eyelashes made the sight ten times more endearing to Connor.

Connor’s smirk got even wider as he whispered into his ear, _“You know I can tell you’re lying, right?”_

Jude was gaping at air as his body was being crossed by waves of goosebumps, his hips jerking and rolling against Connor’s hand, seeking for more, seeking for anything that would take him to a fucking release but Connor, the shit head, was dragging it out.. until Jude’s body was going to be strung out with pleasure, until he gave every little moan his vocal chords allowed him to let out, until his body was about to explode.

Jude knew what it would take to give him what he was painfully asking.

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need you.” Jude exhaled sharply through his nose as he leaned back against Connor’s firm chest. “I need _you_ to take care of _me._ ”

Connor let out a soft, almost inaudible moan, as he jerked Jude around, connecting their lips the moment he came face to face with Jude.

Jude’s hand came to rest on Connor’s cheek as they kissed. He hissed at the sensation of cold when his back met the hard surface of the shower tiles.

“Connor-- Con, please.”

“Fuck, Jude.” Connor hissed when Jude’s hand came to grab at his ass, pulling him forward as to encourage Connor to give them what they both wanted.

“T-Take me.” Jude panted against his neck. “Take me before I combust. I..I need you to fuck me.”

“Not here.” Connor’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Jude’s lips trailing over his jaw, his pink tongue darting out as to mark his territory sent shivers down his spine and to his toes, almost making them curl in pleasure.

“N-no.” Jude shook his head in denial. “Here. You can do it here. I.. I can’t wait, anymore.”

“Shhh.” Connor loved the way Jude’s features would soften when he gently whispered those words against his lips. “Come with me.”

 

Jude wasn’t too happy about the thirty seconds route from the bathroom to his bedroom, but when he knotted him, that second time, Jude felt sparks flooding through his whole body and even if it was just a fragment of second with the consciousness that was just a strange foreboding, it made him feel like Connor had made a good use on his _promise._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 As the days went by, the awkwardness and peculiarity that came with fucking your best friend and give him your knot, _ntr: several times through the day_ , until he was just a breathless limbs of sated flesh on wrinkled sheets, ended up fading away almost completely.

Perhaps Jude was too strung out by pleasure to acknowledge, or care even, what was happening but Connor was pretty clear-headed, despite the haze of unbearable pleasure crawling up his spine, about what he was doing, or in better terms, _who_ he was doing.

Luckily, or not, he reached a point of nonreturn. He just couldn't care less. He didn't want to care about anyone but their pleasure. It was their agreement. They took this decision together. Well, Connor brought that up and also pushed things a little so that every doubts just dissipated from Jude's mind but Still. It was settled so on the third day or so, Connor just thought 'Fuck it.' and started following a simple praxis made by mindblowing sex, followed by long naps that usually ended with Connor feeding Jude (Which in most cases led to another round of mindblowing sex cause Jude, Connor discovered, could put on a sex show whenever he ate fruit.) or bathing him into the majestic tub the bathroom was provided with.

On the fifth day, finally, Jude seemed to come back to his senses. Connor could tell from the way his eyes were clearer than the days they left behind and his skin came back to its genuine paleness.

“Good morning, Con.” Jude yawned a bit, stretching his arms and Connor’s eyes immediately flickered to the amount of skin visible just above the waistband of his pants.

Connor had to clear his throat in a weak attempt at hiding the moan that wanted to escape at the memory of how good Jude’s skin felt under his touch and the way it turned red velvet whenever he’d discovered with his teeth.

Connor had to make a mental note that Jude wasn’t _his_ to keep. _Once again._

He was just doing him a favor and it was just sex, right? That was just the sexual tension, clearly palpable in the air, that made Connor feel all flustered.

He felt words choking in his throat before he could utter them out. “Hey. Good morning, Jude.”

Jude smiled as he sat down, just across from him, at the kitchen table. Connor spent the following three minutes staring at how _filthy_ Jude looked as he ate a yogurt.

It looked almost shameless, the way he moaned around the spoon, and how the fuck could he look so hot, licking off some yogurt off his lips? And why it had to be low-fat yogurt, in the first place?  
Connor thought the universe was conspiring against him.

“So..” Connor needed a distraction. “How was it?”

Yeah. That was probably not the best way to phrase it..

“Was it what?” Jude's face crouched adorably as he murmured with the spoon still stuffed in his mouth.

Connor repressed a groan of frustration, gathering the strength to simply reply.“The heat.”

Connor cleared his throat as he formed the sentence in a more comprehensible form.

“Was it _that_ bad? I mean—“

“Connor.” Connor felt a bit distracted by the amused smile stretching across Jude’s lips, finally spoon-free. “ _Are you asking for a feedback?”_

Connor let out an outraged snort from the back of his throat as he shrugged. “I can’t see what’s so wrong with that..”

Jude was more than amused. He looked smug and hell. It did look good on him. He gave a shrug of his shoulders before saying, with much nonchalance, _“You’ll never know.”_

“What the--oh, come on! That’s not fair!”

“Nope.” Jude was smiling as he mused, “That’s something new to you, isn’t it? Someone not praising you about how _good_ you’ve fucked them.”

“You’re being mean but you know what? _Never mind_.” Connor's lips quirked up in a smirk that screamed _trouble._ He pulled out the most angelic expression Jude had ever seen on him as he heard him say. “The only feedback I'll need is the way you begged me to fuck you with my knot.”

The smile never left Jude’s face, despite the heat flushing in his cheeks and ears. Jude let out an outraged gasp as he stuttered. “Y-You big, fat narcissist. Or, in a better word, _Ass-icist!”_

Connor couldn't contain the wave of laughter as he chased Jude into the living room. “That's not even a word!”

“Whatever.” Jude sank down on the couch, muffling the smile that wanted, so badly, to break free into the pillow. _“That's what you are.”_

“Are you tired?”

“A little bit..” Jude sighed contently before closing his eyes. “I’m still feeling a bit sore from.. you know, all the action of the last few days.”

“Aren’t you going to work?”

“It’s Sunday.” Jude’s eyes snapped open, looking at him quizzically, a half smirk spreading on his lips. “ _Senile at this tender age?”_

“Shut up, you asshole..” Connor rolled his eyes, biting back a smile of his own.

Jude was still smiling when he dozed off to sleep despite Connor’s intense gaze still lingering on him. Jude started snoring softly, soon enough, and Connor, felt mesmerized by the adorable sight, grabbed the blanket before posing it over Jude’s sleeping form.

Connor didn’t know what to do. He was bored to tears so he sat down on the loveseat right across the sofa where Jude was sleeping and grabbed his phone.

His eyebrow quirked up as soon as he was met by lots of _unread_ DM’s, realizing that he'd been so wrapped in the latest events that he'd completely forgotten about the rest of the world.

Most of them were boys asking him if he was interested in grabbing a drink and oh.. _okay._ One asked him if he was interested in grabbing a _dick,_ instead. Wow. Straight to the point, Connor shook his head, deleting the message.

His phone chimed in with a fresh pop-up notification, a boy (which was a hunk of man, well shaped in all the right places.) asking Connor to meet up. He bit his lips, his gaze lingering on the photo which was really giving away all the goods the boy was made of, and found himself staring at it for a while.

He typed _yes_ without missing a beat.

He lifted up his gaze from the screen, distracted by Jude’s sleepy noises. He couldn’t help the gentle smile appearing on his face as he watched Jude rolling over his side, his long arms encircling the gray cushion before pulling it against his chest, hugging it to dear life.

When he looked back to his phone, maybe for a strange case of life, Connor realized he hadn’t hit send.

_His thumb erased the words he wrote just as fast._

It took a while before Connor went back to his typical _soirees_. Jude noticed, pretty much since the last day of his heat, how Connor would just hold himself back and, although a part of him was truly grateful for that, the last thing Jude wanted was Connor holding himself back from his own life.

“ _You should go out.”_

Connor’s eyes snapped from the Ipad screen and met Jude’s in a quizzical frown.

“What do you mean?”

Jude couldn’t help but roll his eyes, sitting on the couch next to him. “Connor, You’ve been locking yourself up in this house for a week now. You really should go out...”

Connor didn’t possess the guts to look into Jude’s eyes so he just looked down at his fiddling hands, clasped in his lap.

“I’m okay..”

Jude let out a loud groan that caught Connor’s attention.

“What?”

“Nothing. it’s just—look, _this._ This, is exactly why I was so skeptical at first..”

“What do you mean?”

Jude rolled his eyes as to say, _“is really that hard to understand?”_

“Seriously? I specifically told you I didn’t want to hold you back from your life..”

“You’re not.” Connor told him, cracking a weak smile in return. “I’m fine. I’m just chilling.”

“Chilling.” Jude repeated the exact same words with a flat tone, “Connor. You don’t chill. Like, ever.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, you know?” Jude still wasn’t convinced by his answer so Connor pulled out his phone, typing a text.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look I’m doing? I’m getting myself a date.” Connor replied flatly, not looking away once from his phone because he was texting. It had nothing to do with Jude's concerned gaze all over him. Not at all _. “.. since you’re so worried about my sex life..”_

Jude looked at him with an eyebrow raised quizzically, unsure about laughing or just punch him in the arm. He went for the latter after a Pondering meditation.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for! I’m just trying to be a supportive friend.”

“By giving me an hematoma?!”

“If that’s the price to pay to put some good common sense into you..” Jude sighed dramatically, biting back a smile when Connor--, poor, hurt, Connor—started massaging his arm, as to soothe the pain.

“Oh come on. It wasn’t even _that_ hard. You’re too much sensitive sometimes for being an Alpha.” Jude laughed earning a deadpan glare from his best friend, completely outraged by such a statement.

“Are you, perhaps, doubting my Alpha status?"

“Oh, I’m not.” Jude said as he tried to hide a smile behind the cushion he was hugging to his chest. “I’d never.”

“Only time will tell.” Connor winked, all cocky and absolutely smug looking which made Jude’s breath catch in his throat for how beautiful he looked.

“Yeah..” Jude murmured softly under his breath as he lifted one hand over his stomach from beneath the cushion, hiding the gesture from Connor’s attention.

_“Soon enough.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

Callie's eyes snapped upwards from her facebook feeds as soon as the (Very shirtless.) man strode towards the fridge, completely unhindered, almost as he owned the place, swinging the door open and filling himself a glass of milk.

Then, just because it’s good etiquette to ask, the boy looked over at the two, sitting at the kitchen table and asked. “A glass of milk, anyone?”

Jude tried to keep it together at how rough and wrecked his voice sounded, probably by Connor’s dick reaming his throat, Jude thought as he flipped the pages of the magazine more vigorously than necessary, through deep, long inhales of breath.

“No thanks.” Jude managed, seriously.. he tried, a weak smile in return. He couldn't, though, refrain the bitter jag that followed. “But _please_ , make yourself at home.”

The boy wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, apparently.

He took him for real, smiling warmly as he gave a content nod of his head.

“Thanks! I think, I will! Cool hot tub, by the way!”

The reality of those words hit Jude too late. “Wait! Did you use my hot tub?!” but the guy was already gone.

  
“I’m fucking killing Connor.”

Jude sighed as he closed the magazine shut, finally deeming his sister worthy of his attention, _“You’re not.”_

“Jude..”

Jude knew that tone, despite not knowing, fully, what that ensued. It was a tone between the ‘Are you still playing this game?” and 'I'm still your Alpha so suit yourself ” tone.

He was growing attached to it, considering how many times he’d been hearing that, lately.

“I told him to, okay?So, please, Callie. I'm begging you. Save me the whole 'Connor is a fuckboy with the inability to see beyond his dick' _pamphlet._ ”

“Okay, I’m seriously starting to think that Connor's dick has made you lose the seen of light.” Callie sassed back with eyebrow raised in a way that said _'I'm judging you so bad right now, you probably have no idea.'_ and then she added, completely unnecessary according to Jude cause he heard it in her voice, loud and clear with neon light written above her head with arrows pointing at him. _“For good.”_

Jude groaned as he let his face fall against the cold surface of the table, mumbling against it, “What I was supposed to do? He was moping around the house, waiting fo, I don't know, a celestial sign? He wasn't _Connor_ and believe me, that was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.”  
“Let me guess..” Callie snorted. _“Cause you love him just the way he is?”_

“It would sound so much nicer without the extra bitter edge in your voice.”

“Well, guess what cupid? You shot your bows in the wrong direction!”

“Callie, please. Not again with this.. you know what it would have happened if I didn’t set him free? He would have—“

“Stayed? Taken his responsibilities? Keep it in his pants?”

“I never asked him to.” Jude pointed out with sharp edge in his voice. His sister needed to stick that into her mind. Jude wasn’t expecting anything from Connor, nothing more than he’d already given to him. It was their deal and Connor wasn’t breaking it or something. “I’ll never ask him to be a part of this.”

“ _What if he wants to?”_

Jude found the thought extremely ridiculous, in fact, the thought alone of someone like Connor.. somehow changing his whole philosophy of life... for him, sounded utterly preposterous.

“I know him better than anyone.” Jude grimaced, “ _Connor will never settle down.”_

“You’ll never know.” Callie's tone softened, just as her eyes that now looked.. almost pitiful. “People can change! Besides, you spent your heat together, you two had sex, for several days actually—“

“I don’t need to hear this.” Jude blushed profusely at the reminder.

“What I’m trying to say is.. maybe, there’s a chance..”

Jude’s lips parted, ready to give voice to his thoughts that yeah.. Maybe Callie wasn’t _that_ wrong, after all..but then Connor walked past the kitchen, followed by the redhead from before and noticed the expression of devasting blankness on Connor's face as They headed towards the front door.

It was a routine. Jude thought bitterly. Connor would sleep with someone, lead him to the door and then.. it sounded almost practiced. He'd gotten used to hearing the same lines over and over again, playing like an endless loop in his head for the rest of his days.

“So.. Can I see you tomorrow?”

Jude hid his face behind his hands, sighing heavily in anticipation of what was about to come. “ aaaaaand, here it comes.”

“ _Yeah.. that’s not gonna happen.”_

And then, the sound of a door slamming shut, probably reverberating into the boy's ears, along with rejection.

“Signed, sealed, delivered,” Callie commented with a roll of her eyes, sobering up when the man of men's desires stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, Connor! How’s it going?”

“Same old.” Connor yawned as he stretched his arms. Jude refused to stare at the way his muscles were clenching, why had to be so many? “ What about you?”

Jude rubbed his sleepy eyes, unaware of how the conversation was about to take an interesting and totally unexpected, but not that much since it's Callie, twist.

“I was just discussing with Jude.” Jude's eyes snapped open at his name being put in the mix of the conversation. He saw his sister waving her hand in his direction with a smirk on her face that promised hell of problems. “ _here_ , the logistic of this.. agreement, you two have made.”

“Callie..”

Callie ignored the way her brother was pronouncing his name through gritted teeth and unforgiving warn in his tone.

“What about it?” Connor looked genuinely startled back by the sudden question.

“You should take a seat.” Callie insisted with a smile that was three parts fake and one part threatening. Jude could recognize by ten miles distance.

“You should not.” Jude snapped, addressing to Connor this time, panic rushing through his whole body that made it hard to move a single muscle.

“You should go back to your room.”

Both Callie and Connor turned to look at him with faces that screamed, “The fuck, bro?”

“Are you exercising your parenting skills, already or?”

Jude exhaled sharply, trying to get the words out of his throat. He felt bad to basically push Connor out of the door but.. what the fuck Callie wouldn't mind her own business? Why did she have to snoop into her brother's private life? Why did he tell her in the first place?!

“This is a private conversation. Please, retire to your chambers or whatever the fuck.”

Connor looked utterly incredulous, his eyebrow were drawn together ad his eyes narrowed in two thin lines. He was probably questioning Jude's sanity. He wasn't probably the only one, that morning.

Connor finally snapped back from the maze and asked, voice firing up in outrage.

“Okay.. okay, first! I didn’t realize we went back to the middle age. Second! I’m not! This is my house, too and your sister wants so bad to talk, let’s just fucking talk!”

Jude's heart was about to explode in his chest. He was sure of it. He felt air leaving his lungs as he screamed with everything he got.

“No!”

“Yes!” Callie retorted with glare that allowed no objection. Jude felt the need to give few, deep breaths, feeling his sister's eyes on him, trying to lure him, to make him submit to the Alpha's will.

“Callie!”

“I've had enough of this 'Shrek-Fiona-Donkey' Sketch! What the fuck is going on?” Connor felt his body start to tense up, his jaw clenching. Something was off. He could sense _tension_ reeking off Jude’s whole body and it send him a boiling sensation firing up fro the pitch of his stomach. He didn't like the way Jude was squirming, completely harmless under his sister's blazing glare. He felt the wildest part of him begging to kick in but somehow, and this will remain a mystery for the future generations to find out, he managed to stay calm... or at least to keep his claws from breaking out.

Callie's voice was sharp and almost unforgiving as he asked Connor, ignoring Jude's pleading and begging eyes to just.. shut the hell up and leave this to them to figure it out. “What are your plans after this hypothetical pup is born?”

“ _Oh God..”_

Jude cupped his face in his own hands, thinking of a way to escape this extremely awkward and completely unnecessary conversation. He didn't want to hear how Connor wasn't going to recognize the pup as his own because there was no need to. Connor made that very clear.. how did he call it? 'sort of anonymous sperm donator?”

“Excuse me?”

Jude wanted to disappear and, at some point, he realized that maybe.. someone listened to his prayers cause, at least from what Jude could tell, the voices were slowly starting to sound quieter. Did they stop, arguing, perhaps?

“ _You heard me.”_ Callie spat out angrily, making Jude groan behind his clasped hands. His sister's voice sounded just as loud and boisterous as before. It was just a projection of his mind, Jude realized through a loud sigh.

“...I want to know if you’re gonna take care of him or recognize yourself as the father or—“

He should just surrender. There was no way to avoid this conversation. Everything was about to go downhill from there. He just knew.

Everything felt oddly silent again but this time, Jude could only hear mumbling and some half words muffled through growls. Jude felt like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. With every breath, he felt like fire was spreading through his whole body and to his heart, that started beating erratically at the sensation of disorientation.

The words began to sound blurry and incoherent just as the room that suddenly started spinning around him.. everything.. every groan and word hitting him square in the head with the same intensity as a lighting bolt.

“Jude?”

Jude’s mouth fell open, struggling to let words out but failing miserably.

“Jude! Oh my God! Can you hear me?”

Jude remembered shaking his head and then.. soft yet firm hands grabbing him by his shoulders before his sight went completely black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna update this twice today so I'll just wish every single one of you a happy new year's eve and a wonderful beginning of 2017!
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me throughout this year :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go back lol new year, new chapter. Voila!

Connor sat in the waiting room for what felt like the longest hour of his life. The clock ticking on the wall, signaling every passing second, did nothing but increase the uncontrollable rush of anxiety flooding into his veins at the thought that Jude, his best friend _Jude,_ was behind that closed door, just few feets away from him, probably still unconscious, hurt, confused, scared... _fuck._

 _Fuck it._ Connor thought. Fuck the rules. Fuck Callie. Fuck the doctor that kept him out of the door insisting that 'just family members.' were allowed.

“Sir?” He heard the woman's voice addressing to him. He did hear. He just decided to ignore it. He kept walking towards the door and as he was to burst right through it..

  
“Connor?”

It opened, revealing Callie's surprised frown looking back at him.

Connor ignored Callie's irritated gaze in favor or peeking from over her shoulders.

“How is he?”

Callie sighed, painfully loud before closing the door behind her back.

“He's okay. It was just hypotension. He's awake now.”

  
Connor's lips parted in surprise. Jude had never been suffering from hypotension, as far as he knew.

“H-hypotension? I-Is he okay, now? Can I see him?”

Callie grimaced before nodding her head, swallowing down the bitter lump formed in her throat for the scare. “I think you should..”

Callie waved a hand towards the door and Connor inhaled sharply through his nose, before stepping into the small room.

Jude was laying on the small bed and Connor's breath got stuck in his throat at how pale he looked, more than normal. His eyes were closed but as soon as Connor's stepped into the room, his nostrils dilated just like he was somehow breathing the air around him and then.. his eyes snapped open, meeting Connor's.

Connor's nostrils got dilated, taking in the weird, completely unknown scent reeking off Jude. It had always been hard to put a specific label on the way Jude smelled. If Connor had to explain the sweet scent radiating from Jude's body, he would say that it's close to _pancakes_ , lightly sweet but not the kind of intoxicating candy-coated smell that makes people nauseous, with a glimpse of melted butter and maple syrup in the mix.

But not right now.. cause among those discernable flavors, Connor's nostrils breathed in vanilla frosting, sweet and luring and intense, oh so fucking intense that once he'd breathed in, he knew he could smell it for days.

It was.. strong and enticing as it filled Connor's senses until he felt lightheaded by the force of it.

“Hey, bud.”

  
“Hey..” Jude managed a smile, watching as Connor took a seat next to his chair. The first thing Connor did, as led by an unstoppable urge, was to grab Jude's hand, holding his own.

Jude's eyes got slightly wide and Connor noticed the rate of his heartbeats racing above the normal. He immediately told him to calm down cause he just fainted and it wasn't good for his health, right now.

  
“T-the doctor said to rest for a bit... you know, before heading home..” Jude began rambling, his forehead started to get damp by the droplets of sweat lingering on his skin.

“B-but I can't sleep. I-I..”

Jude looked utterly jittery as he spoke. He was making these faces.. biting the inside of his cheek as to refrain a smile to break free, and he was fiddling so much with his hands, even with Connor's grip firm on it, Jude absent-mindedly managed to play with his own fingers.. and consequently with Connor's.

“Jude.. relax,” Connor told him with a smile that, he hoped, was meant to reassure him and in particular to calm the crazy speed of his heart beats. Jude was nervous and if Connor had to be completely honest, he'd say that he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Jude to just spill the beans.. cause Connor's wolfy flair wasn't tricking him and the wolf dwelling within him was claiming _possession_ like it had probably never done before.

 _Pack._ It screamed.

“Just.. close your eyes. I'll be here.”

Jude obliged for a moment, before snapping them open again, two seconds later.

“I know.. I know. You’ve always been here, by my side, I mean. Will you?”

“Will I what?”

Jude sighed before sitting up on the small bed, ignoring Connor’s warning glare to stay put and get some sleep.

Jude’s eyes were blazing and almost dilated as he spoke. His heart was beating so fast that Connor had to start drawing circular motions on the palm of his hand with his thumb, in order to calm him down.

“Jude?”

Jude’s eyes snapped upward, losing himself for a moment into Connor’s concerned eyes. He knew what Connor was asking.. he could tell from the way his voice was about to break in a breathless sob.

Out of happiness? Jude thought as he tightened his grip on his hand.

He wetted his dry lips before letting that smile that desperately wanted to break out, to finally lit up his features.

“ _We made it.”_

“W-what?”

Connor sensed it from the moment he'd taken foot into the room but somehow.. the weight of hearing those words out loud, the happy tears forming at the corner of Jude's eyes the moment he broke the news, Jude's warm and soft hand squeezing his own as to say 'It's true.', the beats of Jude's heart pounding into Connor's ears and the smell of happiness mixing with his own hit Connor as a punch in the stomach, depriving him of all the air in his lungs.

Jude laughed breathlessly when Connor tugged him into a firm hug, burying his face into the crook of Jude's neck and just lay there, for a while, breathing Jude's sweet scent along with their little miracle's.

“W-we made it.”

  
“Yes”

Connor's grip on Jude's hips tightened as he lifted up his head, looking into Jude's bright eyes, which were still shining with tears. He rested his forehead against Jude's, closing his eyes.

_“We're having a pup."_

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the scent of the pup assaulted Connor’s senses, it got harder and harder to go back to the way things were before.

The need _–the urge -_ to feel Jude as close as possible was starting to become a problem, a big one, cause Connor wasn’t supposed to feel like this, like the life growing inside of him.. was somehow _his_. He shouldn’t have felt like Jude was his to keep, although he came to realization after a quite attentive meditation that he wanted to be his keeper.

According to pretty much everyone, Connor was an epic asshole. Why? Because Connor Stevens was clear, upright and outspoken and perhaps yeah, Connor was willing to admit that his approach wasn’t exactly friendly, most of the times. So it wasn’t really that much of a struggle to admit, at least to himself that something unthinkable was happening.

_Connor was falling in love._

 

“You have to tell him..” Callie stated sharply, one day while she was waiting for Jude to come back home from groceries shopping.

“He doesn’t want me, not like that.” Connor let out a loud sigh before sinking down on the couch, an arm draped over his eyes that kept him from meeting Callie’s stern gaze, currently piercing right through him.

“What the hell do you even know about love?” Callie rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the loveseat that laid just across from him.

“Thanks, Callie. I’ve always admired your tactfulness, you know?”

“Bullshit,” Callie smirked, throwing a pillow that landed directly on Connor’s covered face. “This is how we speak. I’m raw, you’re raw and that’s okay.. we understand each other, that’s why I’m telling you, You better tell my brother about your feelings.”

Connor sighed before letting his arm to fall down on his side, his blazing eyes finally meet Callie’s.

“ _He wants me to go on dates.”_ Connor's mouth wrinkled in an almost disgusted frown like those words were poison on Connor's tongue.

“What?”

Connor sighed as he sat up. He took a deep breath before murmuring under his breath,

“Every single day.. h-he makes a quip about me not going on dates. He’s like, _“Hey, Connor. Sunny day, huh? Perfect day to go meet a cute guy.”_ He basically throws me out of the door, so that really gives me a clear view of how he feels.”

“Oh my God.” Callie muted silently as she rubbed her eyeballs. “I swear, you two will be the reason I’ll get locked up in the nearest asylum..”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you really that blind?!” Callie snapped, raising an hand as she said, “Don’t answer. It’s a rethorical question! Anyway... he’s been in love with you, for God knows what reasons, since he was fucking eighteen and you wonder why he’s pushing so much to go on dates? Well, let me answer that question for you. You two had sex and you impregnated him, is this perhaps a conventional occurrence? No, Connor. It fucking isn’t.”

“I’m not quite following..” Connor admitted with a low voice, eliciting an annoyed growl out of Callie.

“Let me simplify things for you. Jude thinks you’ll never settle down and since you’ve given him this pup, he feels the need to set you free in return.”

“I’m.. I’m still mildly confused.” Connor ignored the roll of Callie’s eyes to the back of her head, and confessed, “Set me free? Why would he set me free?”

Callie mouthed the tenth _‘oh my God.’_ Of the day before her patience finally wore out. “Seriously?! Oh my God, what does my brother see in you?! He’s clearly convinced that you’ll never love him in a nonplatonic way so he doesn’t want you to renounce to your daily fucks, just because he's pregnant! Fuck. There. I finally said it!”

“Wow, okay, stop making me feel a slut,” Connor mumbled with low voice, throwing a deadpan glare into Callie's direction that got quite returned by a smirk of her own.

“You said that, not me.”

“You called me out on my fucks!”

“Well.. if you could possibly start keeping it in your pants or perhaps give _exclusive_ access to my brother--” Callie trailed off with an incredulous laugh. “I can't believe I'm telling you to whip it out in my brother's presence.”

Connor frowned, deeply as a velvet blush crept over his cheeks. “Yeah.. uh, me neither. Could you stop? This conversation is starting to take a quite disturbing turn.”

“Anyway.. tell him.” Callie said with soft voice, despite the harsh look written on her face never cracked. She was looking at him in a way that screamed _'Mess with my brother and I'll erase you from the face of Earth.”_

 

“It's not that simple.” Callie's mouth shot open but before she had the chance to say something, Connor went on. “-- He's my best friend. I.. I can't just wake up one morning and tell him 'Hey Jude. Look, I know what we said about, you know, having amazing sex together and conceive this baby together and pretend I'm just the cool flat mate that made you pregnant or something, when he's born--”

 

Callie smiled at the way Connor froze completely as he spoke. “What? What's wrong?” She knew what was wrong but she would never miss the moment in which the realization finally hit Connor.

 

“I..” Connor breathed out in a wrecked voice. A blank, pale look was written all over his face, which Callie enjoyed witnessing.

 

“I just realized... It just hit me how stupid that sounds.”

  
_“God exists.”_ Callie commented with proud look on her face. Her eyes were two bright bulbs. She was glowing at the way Connor just showed to be an adult, after all. “I thought I'd never see this day coming.. I think I'm about to shed a tear or two. Wait. Let me record this moment. Your pup needs to see the moment his _daddy_ realized that he might be a dick head but he actually can be a grown up person, sometimes.”

 

Callie pulled out her phone, pointing the camera at Connor's still bewildered face. “Hey pup, this is aunt Callie speaking. This moment is truly important for you, you know?”

Connor's startled eyes snapped back to Callie's as he growled. “Are you seriously recording this?!”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I am.” Callie sassed back, pointing the camera a bit close to Connor's face. “So cub, this is your daddy, the one that's not carrying you in his tummy for nine months..”

“But I gave my contribution!”

“Yeah..” Callie snorted, earning a deadpan glare from Connor. “Well yeah.. okay. You stuck it in, it's not that heavy of a work!”

“ _Not in front of the child!”_

“Shit. You're right.”

“You're swearing again.”

“I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, pup. Your aunt cusses like a sailor sometimes but I promise she's good.”

Connor snorted, muttering under his breath. “Sure..”  
  
“So.. as I was saying, pup. This is a milestone in the mankind history, you know? Cause he's finally realized how much of an idiot--”

“ _Stop embarrassing me in front of my kid!”_

Callie smiled warmly as she said. “He finally realized that he's madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you and your father. Isn't it great? Connor? Do you want to say something to your baby?”

Connor smiled, letting out a sigh of happiness before saying. _“Hey cub. So.. I know I've been a bit silly, in my past life.. but I'm about to try and make your dad, my mate. Do you like the idea, baby? We'll live all together here. We'll be a happy family and I promise.. I won't let anyone and anything to ever hurt you two.."_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2 (Make sure to read the previous chapter since this has been posted in the same day as chapter 9.) Enjoy!

"Where’s Callie? --oh, thank you, Connor!”

Jude just stepped into the apartment, holding four bags of groceries shopping in two hands and Connor, worried that maybe Jude still wasn’t at the best of his game, rushed to the door, helping him carry the bags into the kitchen.

“S-she had to go.. sudden appointment with a client, I think.”

“Oh, okay. Hey.. is something wrong? ” Jude asked him, probably noticing how Connor’s cheeks had suddenly turned pink.

“Sure. Are you okay? Y-you could have called me if you needed help with the bags. I.. I could have come picking you up with the car.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Jude smiled. “I’m just three weeks pregnant. I can work with heavy weights, well at least for now.”

“I’ll come with you, next time.”

Jude’s eyes got slightly dilated at the firm edge in Connor’s voice. Connor noticed the tension going through Jude’s whole body and tried to come up with something that would cover for his crazy ass behavior. 

“I want to be helpful.” He explained and much to Connor’s contentment, Jude seemed to relax a bit. His eyes flickered to the still, flat tummy in which their pup was probably big as a bean, and felt the immediate urge to rest his hand on the, _apparently,_ flat expanse of skin.

“You are.” Jude sighed, wrapping him into a tight hug. Connor happily buried his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his nose against the expanse of skin and breathing in the scent of happiness radiating from Jude's body as he tried to shrug away his touch. “You are tickling me!”

“I don't know what you are talking about...” Connor said with fake innocence dripping from his lips. Jude shook his head, throwing him a warning glare and a pointing finger being raised in his direction. 

“ _I'm watching you.”_

Connor let his eyes wander to Jude's ass as he turned around and started putting away the groceries. “Oh, I'm watching you too..” 

Jude caught his wandering eyes and despite the soft blush rising in his cheeks, he still managed to look hot beyond belief when he winked at him.

 

It was exactly 7.30 pm on a Friday night when Connor saw Jude's head popping between the slot of the open door of his room. He was laying on his bed, reading a book when Jude's voice snapped him back into reality.

 “Hey _, social butterfly_.”

 Connor couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. His eyebrow raised quizzically as he asked, “Social butterfly? Seriously?”

Jude just shrugged as he made his way into Connor's room, sitting on the edge of his bed with a tender smile on his lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading a book.” Connor replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders. When he noticed Jude's hesitant eyes stared into his, Connor looked at him quizzically.

“It's Friday night..” Jude replied matter of factly, his lips tugging down in a frown. “Shouldn't you be out?”

Connor closed the book shut, throwing it on the floor very unceremoniously, if you ask Jude, before sitting up with his back against the headboard.

“Why that face?” Jude sounded almost scared of what Connor's answer could be, since he looked so irritated by Jude's question, in that moment.

“Why do you always ask me to go out?”

Jude's eyes widened as he let out a nervous laugh. “I don't always ask you that..”

“You probably don't realize how _often_ you ask me that..” Connor let out a chortle, shifting uncomfortably on the bed as he watched Jude's face growing flushed along with rate of his heart beats going wild with each passing seconds.

“Do you want me to find someone?” Connor's voice was lacking irritation, now. It sounded calm and low- pitched, genuinely interested in the answer that Jude would provide to him, mostly because he was sure that either Jude would tell the truth of in the worst cases, just lying to his face.  In either case Connor wasn't worried about the answer.

“I just want you to be happy.” Connor could tell that Jude was lying. He could see it from the depth of his genuine eyes locked with his own. It wasn't the answer Connor was looking for, though, so he gathered courage and asked Jude.

“Do you want me to find a mate, out there?”

Jude's lips parted in surprise, taken aback by the direct question. Connor held his breath, following the motion of Jude's lips parting and then fluttering close again, probably thinking that lying was just useless since Connor could tell if he was telling the truth.

Jude finally looked like he'd gotten an answer to the million of questions flooding through his mind and exhaled heavily, “I think you should.. I dunno, grab your phone, make a call and--”

Connor tried to maintain his temper, okay? He closed his eyes for a brief moment before his inner wolf started kicking in, tired of waiting and of these half answers. 

“Holy fucking God!”  
  
Connor basically jumped out of the bed, rushing on fast steps towards his desk where his phone was laying, all under Jude's distraught gaze, looking at him through blown and confused eyes.

Connor refused to look at him as he typed a phone number on the touchscreen, tapping his foot on the floor as to unleash, somehow, the tension currently flooding through his whole body.

“W-What are you doing?”

Jude jerked around when he heard a familiar ringtone playing into the distance. He frowned before standing up from the bed.

, “I'll be right back..” He said and then before walking out of the room, he threw a quick look from over his shoulder and pointed a warning finger in Connor's direction. “We're not done talking yet!”

Connor closed his eyes as he waited for Jude to pick up the phone call. He was almost tempted to laugh when he heard him panting from the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

“Are you free tonight?”

“W-what?”

He heard heavy footsteps coming his way and soon he was faced by Jude's completely dumbfounded eyes looking at him from the threshold of the room.

“You heard me.” Connor said, never, ever breaking eye contact with him as he spoke. “You wanted me to go on a date so I'm asking you..  _would you like to go on a date with me?”_

Jude looked completely shocked, like, the grip he had on the phone was losing strength. Connor, of course, noticed, considering how badly his hands were trembling and just knew it was about to fall on the floor, in a matter of seconds.

Just as predicted...

“S-Shit.” Jude snapped back from the moment of a daze when he heard the noise of the phone crashing on the floor. 

“A-are you serious?”

Connor couldn't hold himself back. He finally let the smile to break free, covering every inch of his features. His eyes were smiling. His mouth was smiling. His cheeks hurt because he was smiling. His jaw ached because he was smiling too much.

“Yes.” Connor simply replied, taking few steps forward and crouching down to get Jude's phone. He looked up at him, before standing up and Jude's eyes were on him, lingering as to make sure that it was really happening.

“We don't have all night and the pizza place you like is hosting an 'all you can eat' night, so.. would you like to chow down and get it on?"

Jude made a strangled sound from the back of his throat, sounding like he was on the verge of bursting out in tears. Happy tears, Connor assumed.

"Believe me or not this is the most romantic thing someone has ever said to me."

_"Jude."_

Jude sounded completely astonished by what was happening but he still managed to say, despite sounding completely and utterly breathless. “Y-Yeah. Of course, I'll go out with you. ”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Connor was waiting for Jude in the living room. He was scrolling through the channels, not finding anything remotely interesting that would allow him to kill time and distract him from the thought of he and Jude going on their first date.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Keep it together..” Connor murmured to himself, almost tempted to slap himself in the face. He’d always been a charmer, why was he feeling this nervous? It was a date, for God sake.

“It’s just Jude.. your best friend Jude. It’s Jude.. it’s--“ _your baby daddy._

Much to Connor's relief, Jude's voice broke the chain of thoughts assaulting his mind one mile a minute, not that the sight of Jude did anything remotely close to helping his case, indeed, when his eyes laid on him, his brain kind of short-circuited.

“Connor? I’m ready to go.”

“ _Holy shit. Keep calm. Keep calm. Act cool.”_

“Uh.. Nice leather jacket.” Connor smiled tentatively, gladly returned by the bright smile lighting up Jude’s whole face. He watched him grab the hem of his jacket and then he asked, voice soft and low-pitched. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah..”

Jude nodded his head, trying to bite back a smile but Connor needed to see that smile grow. _He had to see that smile,_ so he added. “I like _you_ in it.”

Jude blushed, like furiously, and then he cleared his throat, bashful all of a sudden. Connor was doing a pretty terrible job at keeping the grin, that urged to spread on his face, at bay when Jude began to rant.

“Thank you.. you look good, too. Uh, I mean, you always look good-- Not that I spent my days watching how you look! cause, that’s not. um.. I have other hobbies than stare at how you rock those skinny jeans-- “ Jude was completely flustered with embarrassment when he trailed off with soft, almost inaudible (except for Connor’s sharp hearing..) _‘Why the fuck do I have to make myself a fool, like.. always? Oh my God.”_

“I’m ready to go. Are we going to go? Can we please go?”

“Sure.” Connor smiled. Jude’s face was still flushed red when Connor held the door of his car opened for him, like the gentleman that he was.

“Thank you.”

Connor grinned as he walked around the car, climbing into the driver seat. Jude was still fiddling with his seat belts, cursing under his breath.

“I can never find the damn fuck buckle..”

Connor could help but laugh slightly at the way Jude was squirming nervously in his seat, trying to find buckle of the seat belt, in the total darkness of the car.

Connor rolled his eyes before gently taking the safety strap from his trembling hands and sticking it into the buckle at the first chance he got. “Imagine how challenging will that be with your baby bump on full display.”

“Oh..” Jude sighed before starting to snicker, a playful edge in his voice as he told Connor. “You know you’ll have to do it, like, all the time, right?”

Connor was more than happy to oblige. He patted his hand on Jude’s knee as he turned on the engine with his free hand.

“ _I’m looking forward to it.”_

Connor kept behaving as the perfect gentleman throughout the whole night. He stepped out of the car and rushed to the other door, holding it open for Jude.

“Thank you, Connor.” Jude gave him the usual smile that never failed to turn him into a puddle. “You're very sweet.”

Connor was more than happy to make Jude happy with small, sweet gestures. He held the door of the restaurant opened for him and even helped him settle down at the table.

This time Jude was a bit more than surprised by the gesture. “You don't.. have to do all of that.”

“Do what?”

Jude blushed as he said. “All these chivalry things.. I.. you don't need to impress me, okay?”

  
“I don't want to impress you.” Connor retorted sharply, a bit hurt in the pride by Jude assuming that this wasn't completely genuine by Connor's end. “I just want you to have a good time with you.”

“Which reminds me... why.. why did you.. you know, ask me out for a date?”  
“Wow.” Connor let out a choked laugh from the back of his throat, rolling his eyes in the process. “Do you always have to question everything that happens? Why is it so strange that I like you?”

Jude was clearly hurt by Connor's words, but he still managed to reply in complete honesty.

“I'm not questioning anything! I just-- wait.” Connor froze when he realized what he'd just said. _“You like me?”_

It had been said with such incredulity that Connor was really fighting the urge to leave this place, right now but then, he realized, certain conversations had to be faced at some point.

“Why the hell do you look so surprised?!”  
  
“Because no one ever liked me!” Jude snapped, lowering his voice to a minimum level when the guests were starting to look at them. “I mean.. not enough to _stay_.”

“Well, guess what? I want to stay.” Connor ignored the staggered look growing wider on Jude's face and went on his speaking. “I can see why you look so incredibly surprised by what I'm saying, believe me, I am too cause I've never been the kind of man that would ever settle down and start a family or whatever the fuck. I'm the one that never fucks the same guy twice.  _Never._ That's like a golden rule I've never broke in my entire life until..”

“U-Until?”

  
Connor's eyes flickered to Jude's hands clasped together from over the table and even though it was scary, the thought of holding Jude's hand without any apparent reasons, he still reached for it. Jude's blown wide fall down on their hands, letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat. Connor's thumb began to stroke the outline of his fingers, gently, almost as it was the touch of a feather that was caressing Jude's hand.

  
_“Until you.”_

“We had sex twice and.. it was because of the heat so I really didn't put that much of thoughts into it but then.. when.. when the heat was gone, I _still_ wanted to touch you and hold you.. I _still_ wanted to keep you against my chest while you were sleeping and I _still_ wanted to kiss you. _It has never gone away_.”

“S-So.. w-what you are saying is...”

“You make me want to be the person I've never thought I'd be. I want us to be mates.. if you'd let me, of course..” Connor exhaled, intertwining their fingers together. Jude let him, maybe too shocked or astonished to even realize, Connor thought, but then he watched Jude's eyes lingering on their joined hands and the corner of his lips started quirking up in a smile.

“I’m.. oh my God—“ Jude’s dilated eyes were fixed on their hands when he started laughing, shaking his head as to clear it from whatever nonsense was crossing his mind at the moment. “D-don’t get me wrong, it’s just.. this moment, you know? I’ve waited for this moment to happen since I was nineteen.”

“Eighteen.” Connor absent-mindedly corrected him, making Jude blush even more furiously

“I’ve pictured this moment in my head so many times that It’s fucking challenging right now for my brain to process that it’s really happening.”

“You could have told me..” Connor smiled, “You know, I’ve always thought you were hot. A bit too much whiny, sometimes but alas, I like you the way you are.. flaws and all.”

Jude raised his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the wave of giggles escaping his lips. “Thank you, I guess? And.. I like you, the way you are. Asshole and all.”

In that moment the waitress showed up to get their orders.

“Can I bring you something to drink?”

Jude was ready to reply to her but Connor got it covered. “We’ll just have a bottle of water..”

“You sure? Can I recommend you the wine of the house?”

“No thanks..” Connor cared to explain, _“My boy is pregnant.”_

Jude’s cheeks turned pink when the girl let out a surprised gasp, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you..” Connor smiled. He was such a proud alpha, Jude observed as he watched Connor give her their orders.

Connor was looking back at him from the corner of his eyes as he specifically told the waitress to not add any ingredients that might cause Jude some health troubles.

“You’re going to be a very good dad.” The girl chuckled before leaving their table. Connor sensed Jude’s heart race against his chest and his smile was suddenly replaced by a concerned frown. Before Connor had the chance to say anything, Jude was already out of his seat, walking past the table and pulling him up from the arm.

“Jude wha--.”

Words were cut off by Jude’s lips pressing against his own. It was sweet and chaste and full of love that Connor felt a bit dizzy by it, the moment the kiss broke.

Jude was looking at him with teary eyes and a beautiful smile on his face that, Connor had no doubts, probably matched his own.

“What was that for?”

“I just answered your question, you dummy.” Jude replied before pressing another kiss against Connor’s plump lips.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Connor had always been bewitched by the porn sounds Jude made anytime he ate.

It had always bugged him to know if he just did it on purpose _or.._ but then, as they were eating gelato in Connor’s car --cause according to Connor it was too cold to eat gelato outside, and they liked to be cuddled by the warmth radiating from the air heater (but Jude craved – well he simply said ‘What about gelato?’ And Connor’s wolf would never deny anything to his sweet omega.), he was curling his tongue around the spoon, making these filthy,  _animalistic_ (that was probably just a projection by Connor’s filthy mind..) sounds, like " _ _mhhh__ _."_  or _"_ _ _so good"__ and, Poor Connor found himself forced to fight back an erection for the past ten minutes.

When finally, although it was known Connor's atheistic believing which ensured that the only God he believed in was _himself_ , all his prayers seemed like had been listened.

“Was it good?”

Jude frowned at the smirk that was spreading across Connor’s features, his eyebrow raised as to say.  _ _‘Did you like the cone, huh? You nasty little Omega.”__

“Yeah.. it was.”

“Smart choice.” Connor observed, raising his thumb to wipe away a trace of  
gelato lingering on the corner of Jude’s mouth. _ _“Vanilla.”__

“Vanilla’s good.” There was a little, subtle smirk growing across Jude’s face that in its innocence it made Connor grow harder into his boxer brief. “I like Vanilla. Creamy, tasty, exquisite  _ _vanilla__ _._ ”

“Jude.. are we seriously playing this game?”

Jude never broke eye contact as he stirred the poor _aching_ alpha by lingering his hand over his knee, starting from there and moving it, painfully slowly, upwards.

Connor’s breath got stuck in his throat at the way the simple touch of Jude’s hand moving deliberately towards his crotch, could take him apart.

“I don’t know what are you talking about..  _what game_? Are we playing a game?” He asked innocently, brushing his finger over the outline of Connor’s erection pressing against the fabric. “I thought we were discussing my favorite flavor taste, which makes me wonder what yours are.”

“ _ _We can play this game as long as you want.”__  Connor thought as he brushed his finger over Jude’s collarbone, breathing the smell of blazing arousal rushing through Jude's whole frame and reveling in the way his whole body shuddered beneath his chaste touch.

“I don’t have a particular flavor I like the most, but if I had to choose. I’d say _banana._ ”

“Banana is good.”

“Not for everyone to handle..” Connor remarked, eliciting a wave of giggles out of Jude’s lips, despite the soft blush rising over his cheeks.

“I agree..” Jude hummed, shifting a bit closer on the seat so that there were just a few inches keeping their bodies apart. The cadence of his voice got slightly softer as he breathed against Connor’s lips, Connor's eyes fell down, following the movement. “I like the taste if it, you know? The moment it melts on my tongue and fills my mouth and then, I like the edge of it when it slips down my throat..”

__Connor was so done. Completely, utterly done._ _

His eyes flickered down to his hands and noticed the way they were clenched tightly in two fists, fighting the unbearable urge to touch skin.

“Are we still talking about ice cream flavors?”

Jude brushed his lips against Connor’s. _“No._ _ _We’re not.__ _”_

 

It was surprisingly easy for Connor to make them fit into the backseats of his mini cooper, considering that the major flaw of that car was that, indeed, was  _ _mini.__

“Maybe we should go home..” Jude cried out with a wrecked voice, being assaulted by Connor's skilled lips trailing down his collarbone.

The smell of arousal oozing from the boy's pores tempted him to give in to his wildest urges; To touch, possess, claim, mark the omega as his own.

“I think.. I think we can fit in here.”

Jude rolled his eyes, biting back a moan when Connor's teeth made contact with his pulsing point.

“It's not that far.. our apartment is literally at the other end of the street!”

“I can't go out like this.” Connor moaned against his neck as his hands were roaming across Jude's chest until he found the outline of his sensitive nipples through the shirt he was wearing. “My dick is literally about to explode in my pants. What will people think?”

Jude moaned loudly as Connor's fingers started teasing his peppled nipples, brushing his thumb over the tip.

Connor noticed that Jude was still able to speak, although through breathless moans and it made him realize that he was doing his work right. He needed to step up his game.

He heard Jude's whole body shudder as he lifted his shirt up, making eye contact with his nipples, puffy and looking over sensitive by the treatment he'd been given by Connor's fingers.

“So you are telling me that you're worried about what people might think of your boner so you're about to screw me in the back of this car.”

“Yes. Basically yes.”

“What if someone catches us?!” Connor wasn't sure if Jude was screaming because it was a shit of an idea or because he was giving him pleasure with his tongue, probably both.

“Like who and  _how_? This car has tinted windows.”

“Oh my God.” Jude groaned, threading his fingers into Connor's hair as to pull his eager mouth on his sensitive skin. “Haven't you ever seen teenage movies? There's always a cop knocking on the car window, Connor. Always! That's the crucial point of those movies!”

“This is not a movie.” Connor darted his tongue, licking at his pulsing point making Jude moan louder and buck his hips harder against his own. Jesus. _This kid_. “No one will bother us.. I promise you.”

“You seem so sure of yourself.” Jude rolled his eyes to the back of his head, tugging harder at the short hair at the nape of Connor's neck as he ground against him. “How many guys have you fucked in this car?”

“This might surprise you, but just  _you. Well, not yet but you got my point._ ”

Jude gasped surprisingly, spreading his legs wider so that Connor could just fit perfectly between them.

“Oh my God..You're about to defile your car's virginity! With me! I feel so special..”

“Shut the hell up.” Connor groaned, raising the hem of Jude's shirt. “A little help here?”

“Yes.” Jude moaned as he sat up, at the best of his possibilities considering the small restricted space, and lifted his arms up letting Connor pull the shirt off. “Yours too.”

“Of course.. I won't deprive you of the sight of these babies.” Connor smirked, discharging the shirt, somewhere on the floor. He smiled at the sight of annoyance written on Jude's face.

“You did not just refer to your _abs_ as your _ _babies__.”

“Don't even pretend like it doesn't do it for you.” Connor retorted before pushing Jude back on the seats, laughing softly when Jude's hand came to rest on his chest.

“Well.. yeah.. I.. I have to admit that they're pretty _hard_.”

Connor kissed him, open-mouthed and  _absolutely_  filthy.

“You haven't seen anything hard yet, _Jude.”_  

Connor’s name sounded like a prayer on Jude’s lips, the moment he pulled down his pants and briefs in one smooth motion before coming face to face with Jude’s cock.

Jude’s fingers were still tangled in Connor’s hair and tried to pull him down towards his dripping dick.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Jude let out a noise of annoyance as he retorted. “Oh, I don’t know.. maybe suck my dick?”

Connor was super-duper into the idea but he also liked the wrecked look on Jude’s face as he begged him to suck his dick.

“Please.. please, _Alpha_.”

It sent a rush of pride swelling in his chest, hearing those words, being called Alpha. _Jude’s alpha_.

“Mine.” Connor moaned against his stomach, laying soft kisses all over the flat expanse of skin. “All mine.”

_Jude was his._

“Say it.”

Jude was panting heavily but he still managed to push the words out of his throat, showing to Connor how he would have done anything for his Alpha.

“Yours.”

“Say it again, _omega._ ” Connor growled, his eyes flashing red.” Never stop saying who you belong to.”

“Yours.” Jude moaned, bucking his hips against Connor. “Always yours. Now, please.. take care of me, Alpha. Suck my cock. Yeah. Like that...”

Connor closed his lips around the head of Jude’s cock and started sucking up and down, until Jude was just a mass of wrecked muscles beneath his touch. His grip on Connor’s hair tightened as to ask him to go deeper. The thought made Connor's hand touch himself from over the rough pattern of his jeans but didn’t dare to whip it out, cause Jude was craving his attention, his touch, the swipe of his tongue over the head of his cock.

"Yes! Yes.. oh my God... Connor.. your mouth, Jesus Christ. it's like a vacuum cleaner swallowing me whole."

Connor suddenly choked on Jude's length, making Jude sit up on his elbows and glancing up at him with a look of concern flashing across his eyes when he was suddenly deprived of Connor's mouth working his cock so good. "W-what?" 

Jude's cock slipped out of Connor's lips as he tried to breathe, eyes wide and dilated. "I was about to get strangled by your cock!"

Jude shrugged apologetically. "Well, I've been told I'm huge but I didn't think--"

"You can't say things like those! What the fuck, Jude?"

"W-what?"

Connor rolled his eyes, letting out a strangled chortle.  _"_ _ _Vacuum cleaner?__  Seriously?"

"I was about to come!" Jude said defensively.

Connor shook his head, a soft smile on his lips before he lowered his mouth back on Jude's length. "Let me fix that for you.."

It was fate. Jude was sure of it.. 

 

Jude's moans were filling the car, being taken over the edge by Connor's mouth on his cock. "I'm.. fuck. I'm coming. I'm coming. It's coming!" Jude closed his eyes, lifting his hips up, pulling at Connor's hair as his whole body was being crossed by the most _orgasmic orgasm_ he'd ever experienced in his whole life when they heard a someone knocking at the car window.

Connor's body fell down on Jude's, burying his face into the crook of his neck, breathing the air of arousal filling the car. Neither of them had probably heard the insisting knock on the car window, until Jude sighed. "This is not happening."

"Relax."

"R-relax?! Really?!"

"Is anyone in here?"

"Oh my God, Connor.. what do we do?" 

"Shh.." Connor whispered into Jude's ear. "Don't talk. Maybe he'll go away."

"I can hear you." The rough voice said. Both of them could hear an amused edge in his voice as he said. "I've heard _enough_  to know that there is someone in here. This is a police officer speaking. Could you open the door? oh and by the way, that's not an option. _I'm just asking nicely_."

"I told you! fuck! I told you that shit like this happens all the time! fuck, fuck, fuck!"

“Don't panic, okay? I won't let anything happen to you.”

Despite the reassuring edge in Connor's voice, Jude couldn't seem to calm down. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. “You could start by pulling my pants up and open the door? Maybe?”

“I agree with him.” The voice said.

“This is so embarrassing... oh my God.”

“It's not that bad...” Connor snorted, pulling himself up and pulling Jude's pants up.

“What do we do if he arrests us?”

“We'll explain to him that you're pregnant.. and ask for a master cell?”

Jude groaned, draping his arm over his eyes. “I'm glad you find this situation completely hilarious.”

Connor smiled, stuffing his shirt into his pants and fixing his crotch, before opening the car door.

They were met by a pair of stern brown eyes looking right at them. Jude sighed before sitting up, prepared for the worst.

“ _Before you say anything..We're going to raise this baby together so if you could please assign us as jail mates, that'd be just great.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it was meant to be regular smut but then, for some odd reasons, turned out like this ahahahh


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Well, it could have been worse..”

Jude rolled his eyes as he stepped into the apartment, Connor was trailing right behind him slamming the door shut and still wearing that sarcastic look on his face that always managed to unleash Jude's bitchiest flair.

“Jude..”

“ _My mom,_ Connor. My mom was there. In the car.. I.. I can’t believe what just happened.”

Connor tried to keep his expression completely neutral as he said. “You can tell she was amused. it’s not a big deal.”

Jude was at loss for words. The only thing he could do, in that moment of embarrassment, was to punch Connor on the shoulder. “It’s not a big deal ?! I.. I mean, do you even hear yourself?! It’s not _your_ mom that will share this story over and over again with your siblings! She told us to never desecrate public streets ever again! For fuck’s sake..”

“Yes.” Connor nodded, trying to bite back a smile but failing miserably. “But she also told us that she was going to let us go.”

“Just because she doesn’t want our pup to grow up among convicts!”

Connor let out a giggle to escape his lips and then he carefully lifted a fist over his mouth as to held himself back, again failing miserably. He raised an eyebrow as to make a point as he admitted. “Also because you’d look terrible in orange.”

“Oh my God. I.. I need to lie down.” Jude sighed before hanging his jacket to the coat rack.

“Mind if I join you?”

"Sure. So that the neighbors will call the police, complaining about the filthy noises coming from the next door?”

Connor just shrugged, “I mean.. that’s never been a problem, before.”

 

 

Jude allowed Connor to lay down on the other side of his bed with him which Connor considered as a victory.

“Hands above the waist.” He instructed sternly when Connor’s hands were already starting to travel south.

“You’re no fun.” Connor’s pout had the desired effect cause Jude sighed, pressing a soft kiss against his lips which made Connor ache for more.

“There.”

“There?” Connor repeated with an amused grin on his lips. “What are we, in first grade?”

“Not everything revolves around sex.”

Connor snorted, “Yeah. May I remind that you were screaming my name, calling me _alpha_ , begging me to fuck your brain out, in the back seats of my car, yeah? Cause from how you’re talking it almost looks like you weren’t there.”

Jude’s face turned crimson. “I was lost in the moment!” He said defensively. “You were blowing me, w-what was I supposed to say? No, Connor, thank you but I’m a _fragile twenty-eight-year-old flower_ who finds it trashy to get his dick sucked in the back of a car?! ...What? Why are you looking at me like this?”

Connor smirked before rolling over his side and swinging a leg over Jude’s lower stomach, consequently pinning him down.

He pressed his erection against Jude's thigh and let out a whimper against his lips. “Fuck. You’re so sexy when you talk dirty.”

“That wasn’t even ranked as dirty talk.” Jude retorted, this time allowing Connor’s hands to roam over his body from beneath the thin fabric of his sleep shirt. “I was just giving my candid and utterly sincere representation of how it went.. I mean, think about it.. if you didn’t start groping me in the car..”

“Maybe if you didn’t start talking about banana’s flavour..”

“That was you..” Jude whimpered when Connor’s hands lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his chest.

“Because you started making those porn sounds while licking the spoon with your tongue! I mean, Fuck. Who does that?! ”

“I don’t make filthy sounds!” Jude whined loudly when Connor’s lips started leaving butterfly kisses over his stomach. Then, he whispered against the flat stomach where, he assumed, their _bean_ was peacefully sleeping. “Don’t believe him.. he _sooo_ makes porn sounds.”

“What are you two conspiring?” Jude asked with a smile detectable in his voice.

“He _sooo_ wanted for me to suck him. I promise I’m innocent. I’m the victim here.”

“ _Connor..”_

Jude could feel the outline of Connor’s smile pressing against his stomach.

“He was like.. _look at me, shamelessly turning you on with this spoon_.”

“Again with the spoon thing? Seriously?”

Connor ignored him and closed his eyes, feeling Jude’s finger threading through his hair, gently caressing the strands until the only audible sounds in the room were Connor’s soft snores.

“Connor?”

Jude smiled as he let his eyes to flutter close.

“I don’t make porn sounds..” Jude whispered softly as he drew circular patterns over his stomach while the other hand kept playing with Connor’s hair.

“ _Only when Connor is concerned...”_ He conceded after a long moment with grin breaking wide on his face.

“I fucking knew it.” Connor grinned against his stomach but then he realized that Jude had already dozed off to sleep.

 

 

Connor was unsure about how he found himself sprawled on the middle of the bed, straddled by Jude who was currently sitting on his lower stomach, but honestly? He didn’t even want to question the nature of this amazing sight he got to wake up to.

Every single part of him, his morning wood, in particular, didn’t seem to care either, considering how he was grinding back and forth against his swelling erection.

“Jude?”

“Fuck.”

“Just tell the words.”

Connor was smirking through half-lidded eyes, unable to see clearly through the darkness of the room.

He glanced at his alarm clock and he realized how early that still was making his dick twitch into the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, coming to the realization that Jude had probably woken up in the middle of night hard and aching, and since Connor was still probably fast asleep.. he decided to take _himself_ what was he was desperately craving..

“Shit.” Jude cursed under his breath, running his hands over the broad expanse of Connor’s chest. “Your body is insane.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“ _You.”_ Jude replied between pants, making Connor’s breath catch in his throat when his finger started trailing towards the waistband of his briefs, sliding two fingers inside.

“You got me.”

“You know what I mean..”

Connor’s hips bucked up against Jude’s tight eliciting a short intake of breath out of the boy’s lips. “I don’t know exactly what you want me to do. Where do you need me to take care of you...”

Jude groaned, throwing his head back when Connor’s hips started to roll against the friction. “You want me to kiss you?” Connor tried and Jude shook his head, then he nodded, causing Connor to raise an eyebrow quizzically. _“Okay. That too.”_

“What else do you want, huh? You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah.”

“Where?”

Jude groaned loudly, followed by a half laugh escaping his lips. “You know what? It’s true what they say about you; _you are kind of an ass._ ”

“And the sun comes up and the sky is blue.” Connor retorted with a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “There’s a price to pay for getting a ride on the _Connor-coaster._ ”

Jude froze on top of Connor, his hands coming to cup his face. Connor frowned, wondering what he said wrong but then Jude’s face started convulsing behind his hands and heard him say, “You.. you are the weirdest, self-absorbed ass I’ve ever met!”

“Thank you!”

“The _Connor-coaster_.. oh my... I can’t even with you. I can’t.”

Jude was still laughing with tears streaming down his cheeks when he suddenly found himself being rolled over and pinned down on the mattress.

Connor pinned his hands above his head and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

“Strap yourself in for the ride of your life.” his eyebrows wiggled in a way that was meant to be hot to Jude but it looked like it had the opposite effect cause Jude burst out in laughter once again, completely unable to sober up.

It kind of hurt Connor's pride when he heard him say with a challenging tone filling his voice.“Oh, I can’t wait.” Jude mused with laughter filling his voice as Connor's hands pulled down his pants and briefs in one smooth motion. “and If I'm not satisfied by it.. just so you know, _I'll ask for a refund_.”

 

Connor was about to take it as a personal challenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write a chapter without puns but with this Connor!Version things get a bit out of control xD not my fault.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains explicit sexual content.*

 

 Jude was on his knees, his ass on full display, and his back was arching with every swipe of Connor's tongue ravaging his hole.

“Con..”

To say that Jude was enjoying the special ride was the understatement of the century.

His dick was dripping something fierce. It was so hard that it was almost painful to not be able to touch himself. Maybe, Jude thought, since Connor had his mind occupied eating him out, maybe Jude could sneak his hand to his aching dick.. yeah, maybe..

“Put your hand back on the headboard.” Connor’s sharp tone startled him, causing him to diligently put his hand back where Connor said it belonged and pushed his ass further against Connor’s face.

“I’m not done with you, yet.”

Jude's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he moaned. “B-but.. my dick..”

Connor ignored Jude’s pleas and slid his tongue back inside while his hands were massaging the round cheeks of Jude’s perky ass. “Your ass. Jesus.” Connor moaned, “look at you. You’re completely drenched. it’s like watching the Niagara falls without flying over to Canada.”

Jude let out a sound between a moan and a laugh, saying (at the best of his possibilities, considering how Connor was taking him apart with his tongue.) “H-how do you come up with shit like this?”

Jude swore he could feel the outline of Connor’s smirk pressing against his ass cheek where his mouth was leaving bites. “You’re my muse.”

“Oh.” Jude’s mouth fell open in a gasp. Biting his lips right afterward much to Connor’s annoyance. He hated whenever Jude held back the sweet moans of his that according to Connor were like music to his ears.

His eyes fell close when Connor began to swipe his tongue over the hickeys he left over his ass, as to soothe the sting.

The man had a serious ass kink, Jude thought, taking advantage of the last brain cells able that were still functioning before his brain kind of short-circuited when Connor’s fingers intruded into his ass, starting with two and then adding a third one, lubricated by Jude’s slick, still shamelessly dripping out of his hole.

Connor’s eyes were fixed on the motion of his fingers sliding in and out, then moved his gaze to Jude’s ass, pushing and meeting every thrust with his hips. His hands were still diligently grabbing the headboard preventing him from touching himself and consequently find a release so Connor, the good samaritan that he was, reached for Jude’s dick with his free hand and started pumping his erection in time with the thrusts of his fingers into Jude’s ass.

Jude was screaming something fierce, his vocal cords stretching until there was no air left in his lungs. Begging Connor’s name and pleading him to fuck him.

“I’m about to--, Connor, please! Wanna come on your dick. P-please.”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna drench my dick with your slick. Would you like that? Huh?”

“Yeah.” Jude smiled, his ass clenching around Connor’s fingers. “Yeah. I want that. Give me anything you have to give to me.”

“My pups?”

“Yeah.” Jude moaned, closing his eyes, feeling close to release. “Wanna be heavy with your pups. Want to make a whole pack with you. W-wanted you for so long..”

“I’m yours.” Connor promised him with soft voice, thrusting his fingers on a slower, more moderate, pace, focusing on Jude’s wrecked moans currently assaulting his senses. “and you’re mine. Nothing will change that.”

“Fuck me. Need you inside of me. _Ahh.. fuck._ ”

Connor smirked, pulling his fingers out without any warning. He saw Jude’s body becoming a limb of sweaty flesh, breathing harshly against his pillow.

“Fuck...”

“Want a refund?”

Jude turned his face and looked up, meeting Connor’s satisfied smirk growing wider across his features. Jude breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he was releasing and when he felt like capable of utter words again, he managed to crack an half smirk, a channeling tone in his breathless voice. “That depends on the final step of the ride.”

“Turn around.”

It took a long moment for Jude to be able to move from that spot. He grimaced while turning around, his body clearly sore by the rough treatment. Connor crawled over Jude's body, hovering above him with a mischievous light in his eyes, looking at him like a hunter on his pray, before connecting their lips.  
Jude’s lips tasted salty, probably by the sweat and tears that lingered over them. Jude made soft noises of pleasure, tangling his fingers into his hair and tugging _hard_ when Connor began to suck on his bottom lip.

Connor sprawled Jude’s legs open and set himself between them, without breaking the kiss he slipped the tip of his dick inside, eliciting a desperate moan out of the omega.

He started with few, measured thrust, enjoying the way Jude’s body responded to it. Every roll of his eyes, every moan slipping from his lips, every time his back arched off the bed, trying to chase Connor’s thrusts.. The sight was beyond perfection. It sent warmth settling into his chest, swelling with every awed sound Jude made. Jude was writhing beneath his hard body, rambling nonsense like “Yes.” or “Oh my god, I love your cock.” and “You fuck me so good.” and then he said the words.

“ _I love you.”_

Connor froze on top of Jude, unsure if the words Jude had just let escape were caused by the throes of the pleasure of because he meant them.

He cleared his throat, watching Jude’s eyes slowly flutter open. Their eyes locked with each other and Connor could see plain fear flashing across Jude’s dilated ones.

“Huh. I.. sorry.” He exhaled ultimately, looking away from Connor in embarrassment. Connor’s dick was twitching into Jude’s ass making them moan softly in unison.

“That’s.. um, that’s fine..”

Jude’s eyes fell close again, clearly unable to let his conversation flowing any further. Connor felt like his heart was about to bursts out of his chest, clearly sensing that Jude was upset. It hit him like a kick in the ass.

“Did.. did you mean it?”

“Maybe?”

“Jude. Look at me.”

Jude finally opened his eyes, locking with Connor’s and much to Connor’s Displeasure, they were filled with tears. No.

_Fuck no._

“Did you?”

“I..”

“Yes or no.” Connor said, hoping for a yes. Praying for a yes.

He saw Jude’s cheeks turning pink and then.. a small yet very significant nod of his head.

Jude opened his mouth, rushing to add, panic clear in his rough voice. “I haven’t said that because I’m expecting you to say it back, I just-- I’ve been in love with you for years and now that I finally have you.. like.. my.. boyfriend? Father of the pup I’m carrying? Man that starred in all of my jerk off fantasies becoming a beautiful reality?”

Connor laughed, slapping a hand over his forehead. “Oh for the sake of my sanity, Just stop talking.”

“Okay.” Jude said, his lips sealing in a close-lipped smile that warmed Connor in the inside.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he stared at the man currently shivering under him. Jude's eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even when they were completely clouded by tears. He knew from the first time he'd stepped into his life that whatever Jude thing wanted.. Connor would have done anything to make him happy. Only in that moment, Connor realized how something that he'd made to make Jude happy.. had consequently made him the happiest he'd ever been.

Connor meant to give Jude a gift but what he hadn't realized until that moment was that Jude and his pup.. were the biggest gifts he could ever wish for.

It amazed Connor how Jude with his soft smiles, his gentle kisses, his beautiful laugh, the way he loved fiercely and unconditionally... and okay.. his slappable ass deserved some credits too, made him realize that sometimes you just need one person to twist your whole universe upside down, in such a short amount of time.

So yeah, there was no point in denying what Connor's heart had known all along..

“I love you too.”

“No shit?”

Connor had to roll his eyes, completely unable to refrain himself from smiling. “Why do you have to ruin this moment with that idiot mouth of yours?”

“Just checking..” Jude pouted, running his hand over Connor’s neck. “So.. you love me.”

“I do..”

Connor wetted his dry lips, moving his hips just slightly. His poor dick was twitching into Jude's ass as to say 'Hello?!' being completely neglected, but this moment was far more important.

“I love you too.” Jude sighed, happiness oozing from every pore.

“No shit.” Connor mused, thrusting at a faster pace into Jude's ass. Jude's eyes fluttered close and Connor's breath hitched in his throat when he saw him tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck where bruises were more evident.

Connor gulped down saliva, knowing what that meant. Suddenly he was feeling nervous. Whatever Jude meant with that gesture.. it was an important moment for the both of them. Just as Jude was reading his mind, his eyes shot open. “Do it.”

Connor's heart was pounding with the same intensity as a hammer against his chest. He lowered himself down, spiking up on his thrusts and pressed his lips against Jude's pulsing point.

“I trust you.” Jude said with small voice. “Mark me.”

Connor closed his eyes, letting the wildest part of him to finally take over. He'd waited for this moment since the first time he'd kissed Jude and since then.. his wolf was craving to mark Jude as his mate.

Connor never stopped sliding in and out of Jude's body, reveling in the loud moans he gave in whenever he hit the spot.

Jude came with a cry of Connor's name mixed up with the pain that came with the sharp fangs sinking into his neck.

There were tears spilling down Jude's eyes.

The pain was unbearable but if he had to pay a price.. he'd endure any kind of pain for this.

He fell asleep lulled by Connor's sweet words into his neck, his tongue lapping at the bite until no blood was dripping out of the small wound.

He was fast asleep but he could clearly feel Connor's arms tugging him into a tight embrace, his lips leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams.” Jude smiled in the slumber, thinking that reality.. was the biggest dream he could ever wish for.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Jude?”

"mmh..”

“Juuude?”

“I'm offline.” Jude mumbled weakly against his pillow. “Leave a message and I might call you back.”

He wrapped his arms tighter against his pillow when he felt someone bouncing on the bed, a soft pair of lips brushing against his ear, eliciting a wave of shivers crawling up his spine. Still not enough to make his open his eyes. “Wake up.”

“No.”

He smiled internally when he heard a groan of frustration echoing in his ear. “Come on.. Isn't it today the brunch thing at Mariana's house?”  
“Oh God..” Jude groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He blinked few times adjusting to the light of the weak rays of sunshine beaming through the window, and then he rolled on his side, facing Connor, who, much to Jude's sorrow, was completely dressed. “I forgot about that..”

“Come on..” Connor sat up, tugging Jude up by the sleeve of his sleep shirt. “They're waiting for you... you can't bail on them.”

“ _We_  can't bail on them.” Jude corrected him, stretching his arms, which as an afterthought, was a fucking terrible idea. “Fuck.”

Connor smiled apologetically, brushing his hand over his warm cheek.“You sore?”  
“What do you think?” Jude deadpanned, his face skewing in pain.

“I don't feel any pain, to be honest.” Connor shrugged as he stood up, an amused grin stretching across his features as he held his hand out for Jude. Jude, still reluctant about the idea of leaving the bed, took it and let Connor drag him into the bathroom where, sadly, he had to take a shower alone.

It's worth a try, Jude thought, taking into account that Connor was still leaning against the sink.

“Not gonna join me?”

He saw hesitation flashing across Connor's features, replaced by a look of resignation.

“I would but I don't think that would ease your soreness at all.. so... I think I can resist the temptation of taking you against that wall, for once.”

“You're so self-sacrificing.” Jude took off his shirt, revelling in the short intake of breath escaping Connor's lips at the sight of his bare chest. He raised an eyebrow at the way Connor's face was flushing red. “Reconsidering your previous assessment?”

“Just.. _rescheduling_.”

“So you're just gonna stand there.. and watch me as I take a shower?”

Jude's tone was light and playful but it made Connor realize that, indeed, was still showing no intentions to leave. He took a deep inhale of breath, turning on his heels.

“I'll wait for you in the kitchen.”

He closed the door of the bathroom behind him, smiling when he caught the sound of Jude's laughter filling the air.

 

 

“Here I am.. all clean and perfumed.”

“Yeah.. I can tell. Don't get me wrong.. I love the smell of come sprinkling on every inch of you, but this feels nice, too.”

“Ha ha.” Jude deadpanned despite the evident blush rising in his cheeks. “So.. are you ready?”

“Sure.” Connor grabbed the keys of his car and put on his jacket, then he faced Jude with doubtful frown clear written all over his face. “Hey.. what did you mean when you said ' _We_  can't bail on them?'

“You're coming with me, duh.”

Connor was still confused. Luckily for Jude, it looked good on him, that look.

“Yeah, I'm driving you with my car over there.”

Jude rolled his eyes, giving a loud sigh of frustration. “ _No._  You're coming with me to this brunch.” Jude's tone was light but omitted no objections.

Connor's mouth fell open in surprise, not seeing that coming. “Um.. but.. I mean, does Mariana know?”

“She doesn't have to know... you're my date.”

“ _Jude.”_

“Yeah. I texted her, okay? Green light. You can come along if you want.”

"I want to come.. I just don't want to intrude, you know? It's a family thing.. your moms and siblings are going to be there.."

"We're having the Christmas eve dinner at our place. Our families are gonna be here so I think it's good to taste the waters? Besides, Con..." Jude trailed off with a smile, taking his hand into his own. "You know they love you." 

Connor felt warmth settling in his chest at the adoration filling his mate's voice. He couldn't resist and lowered himself down to give a soft peck on his lips. "They do?"

"Yes.." Jude breathed out against his lips, lacing his arms around his neck. "Of course they do.”

Connor's smile was blinding as he kissed him again and again and again.

“Well in that case... I'd happy to go.”

Jude grinned. “Perfect! We're going to get Callie, though.”

Connor's arms fell to his sides as being doused by a cold shower, which, according to Connor would have been a lot more delightful than endure Callie's presence throughout the whole ride to Mariana's house. “You know what? I changed my mind.”

 

 

“Hello, losers.”

Connor rolled his eyes, throwing a quick look at the person climbing into the back seats.

“Callie.” Connor greeted politely, cracking a smile that wasn’t quite convincing to anyone. Jude in particular.

“Hey, sis.” Jude smiled way more genuinely, his smile fading a bit when Callie ruffled his hair from the backseat.

“Oh, our personal chauffeur is driving us, today. So honored.”

Connor groaned, focusing on the road rather than let Callie's constant teasing to get under his skin.

“Callie..” Jude sighed, unable to wipe the amused grin off his face, much to Connor’s irritation. “Connor’s tagging along.”

Callie grinned, clapping her hands, happy like a child on a Christmas morning.

“Oh! That means I’ll have my entertainment for the day. That’s good.”

“I’m about to make a turn and take you back to your _shelter_ , sounds good?”

“Jude?” Callie gasped in fake outrage even though anyone could detect that she was trying to repress a laugh. “Are you letting this _individual_  to treat me like this?”

Jude snickered, “You love to be a pain in the ass. Admit it.”

“I admit nothing.” Callie retorted nonchalantly.

Connor's eyes shoot open, throwing a stern look from over the rearview mirror when he realized that she was smoking.

“Do you have to smoke in the car?!”

“The window’s open.” Callie replied matter of factly, “besides, I’m almost done.”

“Callie, please don’t smoke in the car.”

“Yeah. The first one’s over out of how many, exactly? Mariana’s house is twenty minutes away and if we’re taking into account that you smoke like a freaking chimney we’ll be blackened by smoke by the end of the ride and the pup’s gonna probably born with three heads.”

Jude sighed, hiding his face behind his hands. Twenty more minutes. He repeats in his mind. Twenty more minutes and this agony will be over.

“Remind me _again_ which one of this man’s values convinced you to sleep with him?”

“Oh honey, you can quite imagine the answer to that question.”

“Gross.” Callie spat out, throwing the cigarette right out of the window. “Forget I ever asked.”

Jude closed his eyes, leaning back against his seat. He tried to zone out to avoid their incessant bickering but failing miserably. His eyes lit up with joy when they Connor finally parked in the driveway.

“Finally!” Jude gave a loud sigh, unbuckling his belt as fast as he could and literally jumping out of the car. Mariana and Connor trailed along, still bickering about Callie’s rude manners.

“Isn’t there a training course you can take to become an effective lady, you know.. with manners?”

“Fuck you.” Callie snorted, an amused tone filling her voice. Connor rolled his eyes, saying, “You know, what? Forget it. It would be such a waste of money and you most likely wouldn’t pass the final exam anyway.”

“Oh my God.” Jude groaned, ringing the doorbell on Mariana’s front door. “Could you two stop? I swear you sound like one of those old people bickering about their own _bickering_. It’s exhausting.”

Luckily, Mariana opened the door fast enough. There was a bright smile on her face that made Jude’s heart melt a bit. She’d been suffering from a heart break for the past few months so it was good to see her finally smile again.

“Hello, beautiful people! Come on in.”

Callie stepped inside first, tugging her into a quick hug, followed by Jude. “Hey, handsome.”

Jude kissed her on the cheek, quickly stepping aside so that Mariana could give Connor a quick hug.

“Hey, Connor! It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Connor breathed out nervously. “Thank you for having me.”

“There was no need to ask. You’re always welcomed.”

Jude was biting back a smile, watching the sweet exchange between his mate and his sister.

“Thanks.” Connor smiled.

Mariana grinned when Connor helped Jude with his coat, staring at the two of them with an awed expression on her face in addition to her infamous _heart eyes._

“You two are adorable.” She commented with high pitched voice, folding her hands under her chin.

“Don’t encourage them.” Callie piped into the conversation eliciting a groan of frustration from the back of Connor's throat. Jude could tell he was reaching the borderline of exasperation so he intertwined their fingers together, drawing circles over his palm as to soothe his mate's nerves.

“...Or they’ll start making out on your sofa at the first available opportunity.”

Mariana shrugged, looking completely unaffected by the remote possibility of that scenario to happen. “feel free to make out at any corner of the house.”

Callie made an injured sound as she said. “Oh, Mari... You clearly haven’t experienced the sight of these two making out at the stop light, all of that While I was sitting in the backseats!

“Too bad for you the green light clicked soon enough.” Connor sassed back, taking a seat on Mariana's couch. Jude sat down next to him, leaning against Connor's side when his arm came to wrap around his mate's shoulders, pulling him impossibly close.

“Where's everyone?” Callie asked while sitting down on the loveseat across from the coffee table, clearly avoiding to sit on the couch with them. Connor grinned victoriously at the woman from the back of Jude's head.

“Moms are on their way. Jesus and Theresa can't make it. It's their first year anniversary and they're out of town for the weekend. I think Brandon will be fascinatingly late as usual and... um.. there's one more guest.”

That got Jude's attention. His eyes snapped open from the slumber caused by Connor's fingertips drawing circles over his hipbone. “Mariana? Who's this secret guest?”

Mariana blushed slightly. “It's not a big deal.. he's a guy I've met a few weeks ago at the bookstore.”

“You caught yourself a nerd, huh?” Callie teased.

“He's not a nerd. He just works there..”

Connor's breath got stuck in his throat at the mention of the bookstore and, _specifically_ , this guy working at the bookstore. His heart started racing into his chest. Jude wasn't able to hear how fast it was beating but he could feel that something was wrong. Callie and Mariana kept chatting about this guy Mariana's been seeing and Jude quickly shoot his eyes up.

“Is everything okay?”

Connor panicked, his mind racing one mile a minute.

'Maybe he's not even that guy.' 'Several people work at that fucking bookstore.' 'I fucked him before Jude..' 'Maybe he doesn't even remember me.' 'Fuck. Why at this family brunch. Why?'

“Sure.”

'What the fuck? Tell him you idiot.' A voice screamed from the back of his mind.

“You sure? You suddenly paled and it has never happened before.”

“I'm fine.” Connor pressed a kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes. If he told Jude, he would probably get mad at him for being such a _slut_ in his past, causing tension and embarrassment even in front of his family!

_"What if that's not the guy you fucked?"_

Jude's eyes kept piercing right through him, his lips parted slightly just as he was about to say something but luckily, or not, the doorbell rang.

“He's here!” Mariana shrieked, getting up from her seat and rushing to the front door with fast steps.

Connor gave a short intake of breath when Mariana stepped into the room with grin wide as the universe, followed by her date which yeah.. totally the guy Connor's fucked during the summer.

Their eyes met for a brief second and he couldn't help but notice the way the corners of his lips quirked up in a smirk as to say 'Oh. Fancy meeting you here.'

Jude suddenly stood up, consequently dragging Connor on his feet, too. He held his hand out for the boy to shake. "Hi! I'm Jude and this is Connor, my mate."

Connor gulped down saliva when he saw the light of mischief flashing across the boy's blue eyes. "Hello, Jude."

'Now's the moment everything will get completely fucked up.' Connor thought, preparing himself to face one of his former fucks during his mate's family brunch.

"Hi, Connor." Connor cracked a weak smile that quickly turned into a soft gasp when the boy squeezed his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

 

_Well.. maybe he's not completely screwed, after all._

 


	16. Chapter 16

The brunch went on quite smoothly. If it wasn't for Elliot's intense stares Connor would say that he'd feel completely at ease among Jude's family members.

  
“So Jude, are you experiencing some nausea yet? ” 

Jude swallowed a piece of bagel down his throat, shaking his head. “I have to say.. no.. not really, thank God this little  _bean_ is behaving so far.”

Connor smiled, resting his hand on top of Jude's knee. “As if morning breath were not awful enough.”

“Oh jeez, thanks.” Jude replied wryly with a roll of his eyes. Everyone laughed and when Connor's ears caught the sound of Elliot's clearly fake giggles filling the air, he looked up, meeting a pair of intense blue eyes smirking straight at him for a long moment. His lips parted just slightly as he was about to say something, then it closed again, addressing to Jude instead with fake wonder filling his voice. “Oh. Are you pregnant?”

“Yes.” Jude exhaled happily, his hand stroking absent-mindedly his tummy for a brief moment. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Elliot who blinked in surprise before his blank expression broke in an _exaggeratingly_ wide smile.

“Oh my God! Congratulations!” Jude blushed a bit when Elliot said with a wink, “I bet it's gonna take your handsome genes.”

Connor let out a subtle snort under his breath, involuntary tightening the hold he had on Jude's hand from over his knee, eliciting a quizzical frown out of the omega for a brief moment.

“Both our genes.” Jude corrected him.

Despite the tension filling the air, Connor couldn't help but smile, as usual, whenever he heard that high level of contentedness and affection filling Jude's voice whenever he talked about their little creature.

It warmed him up inside, fill his chest with proud, knowing that something they made together was about to fill their lives in the most amazing way.

His whole body shuddered when suddenly he felt a foot brushing against his calf. His eyes flickered to Elliot's face, smiling at the way Connor's face fell when he told Jude, with fake innocence dripping from his lips.. “You are a beautiful couple.”

Jude said just “Thanks.” In response to the compliment and his smile quickly faded away as he noticed the exchange of tense looks between the two of them. It was clear as day that something was off.

Before he had the chance to ask Connor to follow him into the other room to talk, he watched him standing up. “Where are you going?”

“I need to pee.” Connor simply replied, clearing his throat and shamelessly avoiding eye contact with Jude as he left the room. Despite the walls keeping them apart, Connor felt his omega's heart jumping in his chest.

Connor made his way to the bathroom, he knew the direction since it wasn't the first time he'd excused himself since they got there, and closed the door behind himself. He threw some cold water on his flushed skin before wiping it with the towel, exhaling a loud groan against the fabric. He was considering to spend the rest of the brunch hiding in the bathroom but he wondered how to get away with that without raising any suspects.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before throwing one last look at his reflection in the mirror. God, he was a mess.  

Someone knocked and as he was about to open the door, he was more than sure he was about to find Elliot standing right outside of the room but Surprisingly, it was Jude, with arm crossed across his chest with a sneer of determination on his face.

  
“Get back inside.” 

Connor did as he was told without any objections. Jude stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.

“Bathroom, Jude? Seriously?” 

Despite the weak attempt by Connor's side to clear the air, Jude’s face remained unperturbed.

“What’s the deal with you?"

Connor gulped, sitting down on the edge of the hot tub, feeling a constricting tug in his chest that made it hard to breathe. Jude wasn’t able to hear his heartbeats but he’d known him enough to read through his eyes, so that made it completely useless to lie.

“We had a thing..” Connor trailed off, waiting for Jude's reaction. He saw hurt flashing across his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. 

“--This summer.”

  
“You fucked him.” Jude corrected him sternly, a wrath inflection filling his small voice. “That’s what you meant.”

Connor just nodded, chewing nervously the inside of his cheek as he waited for Jude to say something. A long moment of silence miserably fell over them. The only sounds Connor's ears were able to catch were the deep, shallow breaths leaving Jude's lips and his heart on the verge of bursting out of his chest, considering the erratic way it was pounding in that moment.

Connor was about to plead Jude to say something but then, after an endless moment of silence, Jude finally spoke.

His voice sounded rough and hurt to Connor's ears.  
“Why have you been pretending you didn’t know him?” Connor knew that was the first thing Jude would have asked him. He just hoped he would have trusted on him the fact that the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. 

Connor never dared to break eye contact with him because Jude needed to know that it was the truth. He had to know that Connor would have never done something to intentionally hurt him. Jude looked sad and vulnerable as he'd been stabbed by a knife in his chest and Connor could feel Jude's hurt on his own skin, grazing and bruising.

  
“Because it was easier than talk to you about him during your family brunch. I would have told you, later, at home. I.. look, this is important to me, okay? I.. I want your family to consider me a man worth of standing by your side. I’m sorry if I made you upset you, Jude. I just wanted, for once, to avoid a colossal screw-up.” Connor stood up, reaching for his mate. Jude allowed him to tug him into his arms.

Jude threw his arms around his neck, feeling safe into his mate's arms. He closed his eyes, listening to Connor's trembling voice breathing into his ear.

  
“You have to believe me.. I.. I want to be a whole new person, for you and this pup.”

  
Jude closed his eyes, letting out a small whimper when Connor buried his face against his neck, feeling light-headed by the sensation of Connor’s lips running down every inch of skin he found along the way and his nostrils taking in his scent. “I love you.”

  
“I believe you.” Jude breathed feebly into his ear, moaning softly when Connor’s teeth grazed over his _mark_. “And I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are.. o-okay maybe excluding the whole _fuckboy part_. I just don’t want to be secrets between us. In the good times and bad times, you have to tell me everything.”

Connor draped his tongue over the sting as to soothe it, reveling in the small whimpers Jude gave. Jude’s fingers tangled into his hair, tugging at the strands, which made Connor let out a wounded moan at the friction sparkling between their bodies. His nostrils dilated, breathing in the scent of arousal filling his senses.

  
“Baby..”

  
“Umm..”

  
“We can’t here.”

  
“I’m still mad at you.” Jude tried to keep his voice completely serious but Connor could detect it in his voice that he hiding a smile. “This is your way to get my trust back.”

  
“As much as I'd like to.. I think Mariana’s sending a search party in a few.” Connor laughed.

  
“Ugh.. okay.” Jude snorted, pressing one more kiss on his lips. His heart filled with happiness when he was met by Connor’s bright smile, his eyes lighting up with relief.

  
“Do you think it will be awkward, for you to.. _you know._ ”

  
Jude rolled his eyes, giving him a light push on his arm. “Connor.. you fucked the 80% of men in San Diego, including the mailman and the guy at the grocery store that never ceases to throw jabs at me about the size of the oranges.” Connor gave a soft laugh, stroking Jude's warm cheek with the back of his thumb. “I think I can handle everything.”  
Connor gently took his boyfriend’s hand lifting it up to his lips and leaving a kiss on his knuckles, their eyes never breaking eye contact. Jude was so beautiful, in and out and Connor felt so blessed for everything that Jude was giving him. Most of all, for all the trust he put on him.

“I love you.”

  
Jude’s heart kind of melted into a puddle. Despite the roughness of his voice, he managed to say it back. His face breaking into a smile. “I love you too.”

When they got back to the table, everyone was throwing them curious and knowing looks which made Jude blush fervently.

“Oh, don’t give me that look! I just had to pee.”

  
“I guess Connor was holding your hand for moral support?” Mariana inquired with a smirk spreading on her lips. Jude blushed even more, throwing a deadpan glare in his sister’s direction.

  
“For your information, it’s perfectly conceivable in a bond.”

  
Callie wrinkled her nose in disgust, shaking her head in disdain at the image playing behind her eyelids.

“Can you not? I’ve just finished eating.”

  
Jude laughed, gently squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. Connor smiled before leaning in, laying a kiss on his cheek which made everyone shriek in delight.

“Awww you two..” Mariana sighed dreamily. _“The ship of dreams.”_

Connor smiled against Jude's hair, ignoring a certain's individual blank stare in his direction. He was happy. Jude was happy. That was what mattered the most.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... little time jump cause I've realized that I have this tendency to draaaaag it out and JFC it's been 17 chapters and we're still on the first month of pregnancy so... we'll speed up, just a bit, from this chapter on.

 

Jude finally found some time to do some cleaning in the house. He decided to start from the guest room which, in the throes of holidays celebrations, they decided to use it as momentarily storage for all the gifts they received by their family.

He couldn’t help the smile lighting up his features at the memory of the past week. Despite feeling an emotional trainwreck for the previous days, the Christmas eve dinner with both of their family exceeded every expectation.

Jude was honestly a bit --okay a lot-- terrified by Adam's presence which, despite Connor's mom reassurances, it managed to intimidate him beyond belief.. but Adam surprisingly tugged him into a tight embrace and although they hadn't shared a word during the sweet exchange, Jude felt a fatherly vibe through Adam's short but affectionate gesture. When Connor caught him crying into the kitchen, later, he blamed the onions he was using for his grandma's recipe. Connor smiled and gave a nod of his head, guessing that Jude needed a moment alone.

The following morning didn't lack emotional moments as well. He bawled his eyes out when he opened Callie’s gift.

Jude was so grateful for Connor's arms firmly wrapped around his waist, allowing him to maintain his balance cause he would have fainted in a matter of seconds, otherwise.

Jude was looking at the item with eyes blown wide in awe, a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Oh my God..” Jude's mouth fell open in a gasp of delight. “What is this even?”

“It seems like a onesie, to me.” Connor replied matter of factly, unable to hold back the laughter that escaped his lips when Jude tried to come up for words to explain his current feelings, but none came out.

He kept gaping in shock at the yellow onesie, breathing out soft puffs of air while his eyes started to fill with unleashed tears.

When he finally seemed like he'd found the strength to utter those words out --and it took a while-- his voice broke.

“Is.. is.. oh my.. I swear this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Jude put his hands over his mouth, looking down at the box where the tiny yellow onesie yet still had to be picked up. Connor smiled against his hair when Jude finally lifted up the item with shaky hands, staring at it with eyes glowing with so much love that Connor felt it rushing straight to his chest, swelling with the love he felt for this boy. He buried his face into the crook of Jude's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of happiness reeking off his mate. It was so strong it made him feel light-headed by the intensity of it, filling his nostrils.

Connor came down from the long moment of the ecstatic state of haze after a while. It almost hurt to pull his nose away from the source of the most incredible scent he'd ever come across in his entire life, but the happy tears striking down his mate's cheeks made him impossible to not turn his face just slightly and kiss them away.

Jude smiled against his lips when Connor's nose brushed against his own before pressing a small kiss on the tip. Then Jude let out a loud gasp, giving a small squeeze to Connor's hand as to transmit his whirlwind enthusiasm.

“It also has bunny ears! Oh my God! Look at his!”

“I’m looking..” Connor laughed, picking an ear up with his fingers, which only then he realized they were trembling. Jude smiled widely, turning to look at his mate whose eyes were lighting up with adoration, firmly fixed on the small item Jude's small hands were now holding.

“Isn’t this the cutest onesie you’ve ever seen?”

“It’s not like I’ve been hanging out in the newborn's fashion department before but yeah.. it is pretty.”

Jude looked away, his gaze full of wonderment lowering down on the onesie laying in his hands, once again. It felt like he'd been struck by a spell that made him impossible to look away from the tiny yellow adorable item. Callie had clearly picked a neutral color appropriate for male of female. Jude in that moment realized that he was looking forward to that part.. to know if he was expecting a little girl of a little boy. He couldn't refrain his mind from wandering.. picturing their little miracle wearing that onesie making cooing sounds, wrapping his tiny, little finger around his parent's.

Once the picture was clear and vivid in his mind, it felt like a dam had just burst open.

“Jude? Are you crying?”

Jude gasped in outrage, his eyes going wide as to hold back tears. “I’m not! An eyelash might have fallen into my eye. _It's true!_  Stop laughing, asshole!”

“You’re totally crying over the onesie.” Connor asserted with amused smirk flashing on his lips.

“How dare you! I’m not!”

Connor hid his face into Jude's hair, despite the way he was trying to wriggle out of Connor's grip, trying and failing miserably.

“Jude. it’s okay.. this is a safe space.”

“Oh, you know what? Okay! I'm crying cause I'm picturing our pup in this onesie and you know what? I got nothing to be ashamed of. Although, I'll have the best time of our life when I'll see you, big, strong, alpha man, crying over our pup when you'll see him or her for the first time in this onesie.”

“Ours gonna be the cutest pup ever. I just know it, but I won't cry.” Connor, much to Jude's annoyance, was wearing his cocky attitude once again. Jude turned into his arms, facing his alpha with narrowed eyes. He pointed his finger at his chest, putting emphasis on each word as soon as they left his mouth. “You. Will. Cry.”

Connor bit back a smile, pointing at Jude's chest with his own. “Deal. With. It. I'm. Not.”

Let's make a deal.” Jude suggested with mischief flashing across his eyes that got Connor's interest.

“I'm listening.”

“If by the time this pup is born I see you cry, _even once,_ you'll have to do  _anything_ I want." 

Connor's eyebrow came together as he frowned, his throat suddenly going dry. He gulped down saliva. "Anything?" 

"Anything."

"Okay." Connor exhaled a deep breath, biting his bottom lip as he stared into Jude's eyes. "What if, as everyone predicted, it doesn't happen?"

"In that case, I'll do anything you want.." Jude's voice turned low-pitched and deep, drawing a circle with his finger over Connor's chest. " _Anything_  my virile, strong, alpha wants me to do, I'll happily oblige."

Connor's lips twitched upwards in interest, his hand gently stroking Jude's back through slow, deliberative movements that made his mate's breath catch in his throat.

“Be careful of what you're saying.. I might go too far..”

Jude bit his lips, fluttering his long eyelashes in a way that Connor found quite endearing. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the corner of Connor's lips without actually touching it.

“Teasing little shit..” Connor murmured under his breath at the closeness of their lips. Jude decided to ignore, for now, the desperate edge filling Connor's voice and eyes.

The moment words left Jude's lips through a soft, almost inaudible whimper, it sent blood rushing straight to Connor's dick that got completely erect in no time.

“Oh, honey... _You should know by now that I'm always up for a challenge.”_

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor going all weird and possessive over Jude.

Connor decided to spend his lunch break at home with Jude, one day.

He got off from work one hour earlier, rushing past the entry hall before his boss could possibly see him through the cameras placed all around the place and left the building on fast steps. He texted Jude on his way to his car, not mentioning that he was about to come home because he wanted it to be a surprise, but asking his mate how he was doing. He climbed into his car and, as he was about to turn on the engine, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out with a smile on his lips, opening the text and he swore he could feel the edge of annoyance through Jude’s words.

“I’m two months pregnant. Not a baby. I’m perfectly fine. Still at the groceries store. What about you?”

He typed fast, telling him that he was just dealing with his boss paperwork before going over for lunch to the Japanese restaurant across the street with a coworker. Jude’s response came through a few seconds later.

“Please use chopsticks this time or you’ll be banned forever from that place if they catch you using forks again..”

Connor laughed softly before sending a quick thumb up. He turned on the engine and drove off to his house as fast as he could.

He came home and frowned when he was met by an absolute silence. “Jude?” He tried but no one answered. “Probably's coming home from the store.” Connor thought as he took off his jacket. He pulled out his phone, ready to text Jude when he suddenly froze. He could scent Jude's smell from afar but something was utterly disturbing to Connor's nostrils. Mixed up with Jude's.. there was someone else's scent and that drove Connor's wolf wild. The situation didn't get any better when he heard the sound of Jude's laughter coming through the door, a key turning into the lock and Jude's voice.. soft and thankful saying. “Thank you for the help, Andrew.”

Connor's eyes went wide for rage.

_“Who the fuck was Andrew?!”_

He strode towards the door without even taking awareness of how fast got there, towards the source of this appalling smell.

Jude froze on the threshold of the door with groceries bags in his hands and wide eyes shooting open in surprise. His breath caught in his throat, preventing him to even greet his boyfriend hello. Andrew, who Connor realized was the boy that lived just across from them, was staring back at Connor as he wasn't understanding exactly what he could have possibly done to enrage the man in that way.

Connor, indeed, wasn't really forward to greet the boy who was just friendly helping Jude with the bags on his way back to the store but why wouldn't he call, Connor? Why would Jude let someone that wasn't _him_ to surround him with his scent that was.. oh, so _gross_. Jude smelled like someone else and to Connor's wolf.. that was something he would have _never a_ ccepted.

“Um.. Con.. do you remember Andrew?” Jude asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. His eyes were literally screaming 'Don't kill him. Don't kill me. Don't kill him.' when he saw Connor's eyes flashing red, breathing heavily through his nose and oh God.. the situation wasn't about to get any better when Andrew, stupid, naive, friendly Andrew tried to say.

“I saw him carrying all these bags and I... I t-thought he needed a ride home.”

Connor saw red.

“Go home.” He growled incredibly loud that even Jude took a step backward from the intensity of it. It sounded like _'Roaaaaaaaaaaar'_ to Jude's ears.

Jude tried to calm him down because nothing happened.. there was no need to act like this.. what the fuck?

“Connor..”

  
Connor's blazing eyes flickered from Jude's pleading eyes to Andrew's terrified one. “I...I'll just go.” He was carrying two other bags and he wasn't unsure if just carry them into the house or just leave them there. As if Connor was reading his mind, mostly because he saw him taking two bold steps towards the entry, Connor growled again making him stumble backward. “Leave them there.”

Andrew let those two bags to fall on the floor and strode towards his door without even turning around or saying goodbye to Jude.

Connor made sure that he had stepped into his house and then his raging eyes flickered to Jude's.

“What the fuck?!”

“Excuse me?!”

Jude gave him a forceful push, striding into the kitchen without even closing the door of their apartment. Connor slammed it shut before chasing his mate into the kitchen, who was angrily stuffing food into the fridge.

Connor leaned against the doorframe, watching him the whole time. Jude's childish behavior wasn't helping with the rage he felt at that moment and knowing that his mate smelled so _wrong_ to Connor's nostrils made him ten times more furious.

“You're gonna smash those eggs!”

Jude slammed the door of the fridge with such intensity that almost made the wall tremble. He jerked around, pointing his finger in Connor's direction. A stern look in his dark eyes that almost made Connor let out an hysterical laugh. _Really? Omega?_

“Do not tell me what to do!”

“Calm down.”

“Again.” Jude sneered with bitchy inflection in his voice. “I don't follow your orders. This is not the middle age. I can talk and act on my own device, is that clear?”

Connor felt the blood rushing to his brain. He closed his eyes. Listening to the angry sounds Jude kept making as he slammed the drawers shut or fiddled noisily with the contents of it.

“ _Breathe.”_ he told himself. _“Just breathe..”_ It played like an endless loop into his mind, until Jude finally graced him with his silence, that until he heard him speak again, or in better words, muttering under his breath.

“Such an asshole. He was just trying to help me with the bags. Jeez. Territorial jerk.”

“ _Breathe..”_

  
“What does he think I do in his absence? Fucking with the first man I find on my-- ouch! Fucking Jesus!”

Jude found himself pinned against the counter, every way out blocked by Connor's arms bracketing his sides.

“You. Are. Mine.” Connor grunted through gritted teeth, his red eyes big and threatening were looking into Jude's who were now blown wide in confusion more than shock, cause for God Sake.. was Connor so insecure that he had to shake the shit out of a poor guy just because he thought he was hitting on him?

“You are such an asshole... oh my God, Connor.. H-How can you even--”

“Y-Your scent..” Connor nuzzled his face against the pale skin of Jude's neck. He closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose when he caught the smell of this boy mixed up with Jude's.

“H-He just gave me a ride home. Con.. I swear.. I..I would never do that to you.”

“I trust you.. it's just..” Connor was at loss of words. _“It's wrong.”_

“What's wrong..” Jude's hand tangled in his hair, gently caressing his hair, making shushing sounds into Connor's ear. “Baby what's wrong?”

Connor didn't reply. There was no need for words. He just needed to swipe that scent away and everything would have felt right again.

His hands moved on its own accord, he grabbed the hem of Jude's shirt and tugged at it until Jude, getting the message, lifted up his arms.

“C-Con..”

  
“Need to make this right.” Connor grunted against his neck, swiping his tongue over the sensitive skin. “Need you to be mine. Only mine.”

  
“I am yours...” Jude insisted, his self-control going loose when Connor's hand pulled down at his sweatpants and briefs in one smooth motion. Jude moaned loudly when Connor's teeth grazed over his mark, biting softly before running his tongue over the fresh sting.

Jude threw his head backwards, leaning against the counter with his elbows when Connor's mouth enveloped his whole cock, sucking until it was fully hard and leaking precome into his mouth and tugging at his hair as an indication to take him deeper, faster but Jude.. Jude wasn't the one in control. Connor was. So he roughly grabbed his hands pushing them against the counter and took Jude's cock faster and deeper into his mouth, until Jude was a wrecked mess of limbs against the counter, Connor's name on repeat on his lips as a prayer.

“Connor.. Con. Please.”  
Connor abruptly pulled away with a smirk on his face when Jude almost burst out in tears for desperation. He let Jude watch as he pulled down his pants and noticed that Jude was looking at the hard outline of his ample erection pressing against the fabric. He knew Jude craved it like the air he was breathing but Connor decided to roughly grab Jude by his hips and turn him around, maneuvered him so that he was leaning against the counter on his elbows.

As predicted his hole was drenched with slick. Connor felt mesmerized by the side of come gushing out his hole and sweeping over his thigh. Although Jude looked appropriately lubricate, he pushed one finger inside just for the glory of seeing Jude squirm under his touch. He started begging soon enough for Connor's cock and that made his chest fill with pride cause Connor was the only one that could make him feel this good. No one could ever make Jude feel like this. It was like Connor was the _key_ to his _lock._ There was no Connor without Jude and vice-versa. They completed each other in the most amazing way and this moment Connor had visual proof of it. How Jude's hole greedily sucked his cock in, like it fucking belonged there.

Connor fucked him against that counter as there was no such thing as tomorrow, as it was their last day on Earth and it felt so fucking good for the both of them. Connor's hands rested on Jude's hips as to leverage himself further and deeper inside just like Jude wanted.  
“Harder. Fuck me harder, Connor.” Giving these amazing little sounds when his dick hit the spot just right.

“Yes.. Yes. There. F-fuck no! No! Don't slow down.. p-please.”  
Connor pulled his lobe between his teeth, eliciting a loud moan out of Jude's pretty mouth.

“You want this?”

“Yes. Fuck. You know I do.”  
“Then let me make this right.”

“Do what the fuck you want but just fuck me.”

Connor gave mercy to his ear, focusing on the side of his neck where he knew his mark was firm printed. He started licking around the sensitive area while his thrusts picked up speed until Jude's lungs were almost completely deprived of air, his vocal chords so raw that, when Connor's teeth sank into his skin, it hurt way more to shriek in agony for him than the pain caused by the wound itself. Connor's eyes shot open when he felt how close he was to release. He felt Jude's body shudder against his own as an injured sound escaped his lips when Connor pulled his cock out of Jude's ass.

“W-what?”

“Shh..”

Jude didn't even have the strength to object. He just breathed harshly through his nose when Connor's hand reached for his cock, stroking both of their erections at unison. He closed his eyes when he felt the first spurt of come sprinkling directly on Jude's ass cheek, looking at the sight unraveling before his eyes with utter awe flashing across his features.

“Oh God... oh my...”

“Yeah..” Connor finally felt like everything was back into pieces. Jude smelled like him again.. the scent of that thing was out of their system but that wasn't enough.

“Shower.”

Jude turned around slowly as he didn't understand clearly what Connor had just said. He looked at him with eyebrow arched up in confusion, his pupils dark and dilated.

“Come again?”

“You will.” Connor promised him with that classic smirk of his on his face.

“You've completely lost your mind.” Jude told him. “You're completely insane. I.. what about lunch? I can't skip a meal! I need to eat for two, now!”

“You will.” Connor started to sound like a broken record. With each passing seconds, Jude felt stronger the need to throw his fist in his face but then he realized that then he probably was going to struggle with a wrist fracture, afterward. “I will serve you lunch in bed.”

“What about work?”

He saw him pulling out his phone, typing a number and waited until someone picked up. “Hello? I'm Connor Stevens.. yeah.. I'll have to take care of my mate who's suffering from pregnancy nausea.. huh.. yeah..”

  
“He's crazy..” Connor saw Jude mouthing to the ceiling, his hands running through his hair.

Connor bit his lip as to hold back a smile when Jude ran his hand over his slightly puffy bump, murmuring in a low pitched voice.

“That's it.. we've lost him for good. It's you and I now, cub.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably feature the gender of the pup/pups :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no experience in ultrasounds and stuff so don't be too picky lol

“Make yourself comfortable. The doctor will be here in a few.”

“Thanks.”

Jude laid back on the table, staring at the ceiling in complete silence for a few moments.

“What's wrong?” Connor brushed a strand of hair falling over Jude's eyes. He took his mate’s hand, drawing circles on his palm as to soothe the fear clear in his eyes.

“I don’t know.. it's just.. this moment, you know? It scares me.”

“Why does it scare you? I mean, We’re going to know if you’re expecting a boy or a girl if it’s one or..”

“Or a soccer team?”

Connor laughed softly before leaning down, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Everything is going to be okay.. relax.”

Jude groaned loudly. “You can’t possibly know that! What if there's something wrong with our pup? I’ve been having this awful stomach ache lately that just doesn't leave me alone. Ugh..”

“It’s because you’re constipated.” Connor pointed out sharply. “I’m not surprised if the doctor says we’re having twins, at this point.”

Jude let out a wet laugh before throwing a playful punch on his boyfriend's arm. “Rude!”

Connor closed his eyes, letting out a soft laugh against his hair while his other hand was drawing lazy circles on his tummy.

“See? Daddy treats me so bad..”

Jude let out a snort of fake outrage, shaking his head. “That’s not true! He’s the one paranoid, overprotective, possessive and kind of a Jerk, sometimes.”

Connor leaned down to press a kiss on top of the bump, then he rested his ear against the swollen tummy, whispering softly. “See what I'm dealing with? He never gives me compliments.. well, maybe in bed.. yeah. He definitely gives me compliments in bed.”

“Oh please...” Jude laughed, tangling his fingers into Connor’s hair and stroking the strands as his mate was still whispering muffled words against his tummy.

“Don’t try to turn our pup against me.”

  
Connor straightened up when the door suddenly sprang open and a tall, dark-haired woman walked in with a folder in her perfectly manicured hands.

“Hello.”

“Goodmorning. I'm doctor Sullivan and I'll be your gynecologist."

"I'm Jude.. and this is my mate, Connor." 

The woman smiled, shaking both of their hands.  “So.. are you two ready to see your pup?”

Jude’s eyes lit up as, feeling completely breathless in anticipation of the big moment, gave a small nod of his head. The woman turned on the monitor, right next to the bed and asked Jude to lift up his shirt.

“I like this part.” Connor commented with a small laugh, earning a deadpan glare from his boyfriend. They both turned around when they hear a soft laugh escaping the doctor’s lips and, as predicted, Jude started blushing fervently when the woman started chuckling.

“I’m sorry.”

She still wasn’t able to wipe the smile off her face. “It’s just a thing I hear on regular basis.”

“That’s probably true then.”

Jude was more than tempted to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s innate cockiness but then his breath hitched, making him hiss in discomfort when the thin layer of gel made contact with his belly. Connor looked at his mate with an eyebrow arched up quizzically, watching him jumping at the sudden contact. Then, Jude explained to him. “It’s so cold!”

The doctor rubbed the transducer over his belly for a long moment before finally, an image started forming on the screen. Jude’s hold on Connor’s hand got even tighter when, after a while, the image had loaded completely. It was so small and dark that Jude wasn't completely sure it was the picture frame of their pup. He felt words stuck in his throat but he still succeeded to ask her, not without stuttering, though. “I-Is t-that..?”

“Yes.” The woman smiled, never dislodging her gaze from her computer. “That’s your baby..”

Jude felt Connor’s hand getting sweaty into his own, he glanced over at his mate and holy hell. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the look of pure bewilderment flashing across his eyes. In all the years he’d known him, he’d never, ever, seen this look on his face. His eyes were almost dilated, glued to the screen as his life depended on it. The corner of his lips were slightly twitching upwards as he was meant to smile but he had no strength in his bones to actually succeed the task.

“Connor?”

Connor’s eyes remained focused on the screen as Jude’s voice hadn’t reached his ears, at all.

“Hey. Connor?”

Connor gulped down saliva, finally looking down at Jude who was staring at him with eyes blown wide with excitement, a fierce smile taking over his features.

“You okay? You can cry. It’s okay to cry. No one is going to judge you for that. This is a safe space."

Connor’s startled expression broke into a smile when he figured that Jude was referring to their bet.

“Nice try.” He winked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He felt Jude's heart skipping beats when he whispered against his hair, as he was telling him the most precious secret in the world. _'I love you.'_ They kept looking together at the point on screen as the most wonderful thing in the world was pictured there, which as far they were concerned, it was; It was their little bun over there. It was there and real and it was silly, Jude knew that, But seeing the picture of their pup for the first time brought them consciousness that now, more than ever since he'd found out that he was pregnant, it was really happening.

It was one of those heart rendering moments in which one can’t even find the words to describe how amazing it felt. If Jude had to describe his feelings at the moment, he wouldn't be able to. It was like waves of fireworks exploding in his chest at the same time. It was blazing, colorful, exciting, frightening hitting him all at the same time.

“It doesn’t even look like a baby..” Jude's voice started to crack and the first thing Connor did was to intertwine their fingers together the moment he saw his mate's eyes starting to water.

“Yeah.” The woman turned to look at them with a small smile on her lips. “It’s a little  _hazelnut_  now but I can promise it’s your little boy, over there.”

“A boy..” Jude raised his eyes to tell Connor just like he hadn't been there, witnessing the news in the first person. “We're having a little boy..”

Connor gaped at air, completely marveling at the news. He and Jude were going to become parents in a few months of a little boy.. their little boy.. he was going to teach him how to play baseball, take him to soccer games, play with him, take care of him until his last breath and the thought of it was enough to make him feel completely light headed. There were too many emotions filling his chest right now and he felt like he could really use some air.. but then, the voice of the doctor made him flinch back to reality from the quick moment of wonderment.

“Now we'll check if everything is okay with your little _hazelnut_.”

  
“Are there risks?” Jude's voice started to panic. His paternal instincts kicking in. “There's a risk something is wrong with him?”

“That's probably just routine..” Connor reassured him, before throwing a quick look to the doctor, his eyes going slightly wide. “Right?”

When she gave a small nod, the anxiety started flooding through Jude's body caused him to become even more nervous. They both waited impatiently, letting her checking their baby's healthy in peace.

She gave soft humming sounds once in a while that turned Jude into a bundle of nerves. He wanted to ask _so bad_ but every time Connor caught him in opening his mouth, Jude felt a light squeeze on his hand that was meant to keep his nerves in check.  
Jude was breathing harshly through his nose, biting his lip so hard that it was probably gonna start bleeding in a moment. Finally, she turned around and faced the couple. It was an heart-stopping moment for the both of them, probably longer than if effectively seemed to be.

Connor's arm draped over his shoulder and Jude leaned against his chest for support.

“I checked his heart beats, lungs, his weight and I have to give you my congratulations. Your pup is a little champ! ”

“Oh.. Thank God.” Jude let out a deep exhale of breath, followed by a breathless laugh of relief. Connor felt relieved too knowing that everything was in check with their pup.

“When is the due date?”

“Between the end of August and the first days of September, Approximatively.”

“Oh, so I'll be rocking this baby bump throughout the whole summer.” Jude snickered, absentmindedly caressing the subject center of their conversation. 

Jude distractedly listened to all the recommendations given by the doctor as follow an adequate alimentation, avoid alcoholic beverages and food that might be harmful to health and all things he had already been told by his moms. He tried to be present at the moment with his mind but it was nearly impossible.. the fresh, beautiful news flooded in his mind like a loop, screaming "Boy. boy. boy. boy." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude (and Connor.) experiences cravings.

Connor had been whole-heartedly warned by Jude’s moms about what to expect when Jude was about to start having cravings and despite thinking he was fully prepared for that moment to come, _when it did come_ , it was the beginning of a never ending nightmare.

The first time that happened, Jude literally poked him awake in the middle of the night and Jesus Christ, how could Connor ever deny something his mate especially when he looked at him with that adorable grumpy face?

“Con?”

Connor made a noise in his slumber, rolling on his side and burying his face into the crook of Jude’s neck then when he felt Jude's hand suddenly squeezing his forearm, his eyes shot open, a look of plain drowsiness flashing across them.

He glanced over at his mate whose face was crossed by discomfort and since he had started experiencing the infamous nausea just one week earlier, the first thing crossing Connor's mind at the moment was just that but when he asked Jude, He saw him shook his head, letting out a soft noise from the back of his throat.

“I’m hungry..”

“You want me to make you a sandwich?”

“Ummm... actually... I _really_ , _really_ , _really_ want pizza..”

“Pizza? Jesus.. it’s two am, Jude..”

Jude looked away almost as if was ashamed of himself for such a weird request in the middle of the night. Connor decided he hated that look on his face. It made him weak in the knees. Jude sat up on their bed, fiddling with his hands currently clasped over his lap, still avoiding eye contact with Connor as he spoke.

“It’s okay. it’s just stupid.. let’s go back to sleep.”

Oh, No. No. _No._

Despite there was nothing Connor wanted more than going back to sleep, there was no such a thing as denying Jude something he wanted, even more so, if it was due to his pregnancy hormones. So he ignored Jude’s suggestion and groggily got out of bed under Jude's befuddled gaze. Connor smiled at him, deciding that Jude could have his pizza if he was going to give him so company. That was a  win-win situation for the both of them, so to speak.

“What are you doing?” Jude laughed, being dragged by his hand out of bed and consequently towards the kitchen. Connor instructed him to sit on the kitchen stool and when Jude, still completely puzzled, asked him what was happening, Connor leaned over the table, brushing their noses together, whispering against his lips.

“We are making homemade pizza.”

Jude's eyes stretched open in stupor, stuttering the words out. “But it’s two am! I’m not that hungry anymore. that’s okay, Con! Really!”

It took one simple look into Jude's eyes for Connor to see right through him. “Now you’re just saying that because you think you’re bothering me.”

“I know I am bothering you.. you were sleeping. I shouldn't have--” He drifted off with a sigh, murmuring under his breath, hoping that Connor wouldn't catch the words slipping from his lips. He was delusional to even take the remote possibility into consideration. _“Damn cravings..”_

Connor decided to ignore him and he just gave a shrug of his shoulders, “I _was_ but now I’m awake. Come on. Don’t even think I’ll let you slack off.”

Jude laughed, less apologetical and definitely more relieved. “It wasn't my intention, _chef_.”

Connor smiled. “If you behave I’ll feed you some mozzarella slices once in a while.”

Jude looked delightfully surprised and honestly, be damn the whole 'I'm not hungry anymore..' thing, his mouth started to water at the thought of it. “Mozzarella?”

“Well, duh.” Connor snorted cutting some mozzarella into slices. “You wanted pizza? You'll have to endure the whole Italian luxury experience.”

Connor leaned over the table and feed one piece of it directly into Jude’s eager mouth. “So?”

“Mmhh that’s really good.”

Despite his eyelids were starting to get heavy and his eyes starting to sting, Jude couldn't bring himself to look away from the view of his boyfriend working the dough. He glanced at the clock and fuck. It was almost three am. They were going to have breakfast in few hours and due to his cravings, they were, well okay--. Connor was making them pizzas at three am. He felt guilt creeping through his chest when he caught sight of his boyfriend's red-rimmed eyes but still able to look absolutely calm as he poured the tomato sauce over the dough. He was trying to detect if there was some resentment or anger into Connor’s eyes about waking him up in the middle of the night and made him feel forced to take care of his cravings.

“I'm so selfish..” Jude thought. “Look at him.. he's so focused even though he's dead on his feet.” He saw the genuine smile on Connor’s face slowly fading away when he took awareness of the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. His eyes went slightly wide, worried that Jude was about to have another wave of vomit rising from his stomach but when he asked him if he wasn’t feeling well, Jude shook his head, one small tear making his way down his cheek.. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry if I woke you up.”

Connor threw one quick look at the pizzas in the oven before walking around the table, kissing his stupid boyfriend senseless, then he brushed his thumb over his cheek and let out a small chortle against his lips, “Are you kidding me? Everyone knows that Three thirty am pizzas are the greatest.”

_There._

Connor realized to live for moments like this.. taking care of his Omega whenever he was feeling down and bring back a smile to his pouty face.

"So? How was it?" 

Jude licked his finger, totally unintentional, and hummed with pleasure around his digit. "Luxury Italian experience.. you were right."

"Right? I mean.. if you use a little bit of imagination you can picture us having dinner near the Colosseum, sounds that right?" 

"Sure.." Jude played along, biting back a smile before adding. "I've always thought our fridge had some resemblances with the Tower of Pisa, to be honest.."

Connor hummed not completely sure about Jude's statement as he was clearing the table. "The conversation is starting to get messy... Bed?"

"Oh yeah.." Jude agreed, letting out a soft laugh, hopping down on the stool. "I think it's for the best before we start with the hands gesturing." 

Connor laughed, wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulder leading the way to their bedroom. As soon as they'd tucked into bed, Jude snuggled against Connor's chest, closing his eyes at the sensation of Connor's hand drawing circles on his bump.

"Good night, Con.." Connor hid a smile in his hair when Jude trailed off with a soft yawn, sounding like a small kitten. "Lov' u."

"I love you too."

It took a while for Connor to drift off to sleep that night, unlike Jude who dozed off the moment he tugged him against his chest. 

His mind was crossed by thoughts hitting him one mile a minute. 

"Okay... okay. Cravings seem manageable. I thought it would be worse." 

He felt really relieved because from how Jude's moms put it.. cravings were capable of driving someone nuts because as in this case, they hit at unexpected times but Connor survived through the first circle. What Connor didn't know was that pregnancy hormones were not going to make it easy for him between cravings, sudden mood swings, horniness 24/7 extreme edition, and as an added cherry on the top, morning sickness. 

He was going to find himself on a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all start a prayer circle for Connor's poor soul, yeah?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed to "Explicit" just in case, like in this chapter, there's smut happening.

Connor had never hated his job more than the day his boss informed him about the incoming medical conference in LA.

His hand froze mid-air, raising his startled eyes from the computer screen impossibly slow.

“W-what?”

His boss looked down at him sharply from where he was standing across his desk, hovering above his assistant with eyebrow raised doubtfully, “You are my assistant. Your job requires to inform me about these things, not the other way around.”

Connor nodded, then gulped down saliva, then shook his head, pushing the words out of his throat. “I..I can’t come.”

There was a time Connor loved these conferences. It gave him the opportunity to lodge in luxurious suites provided with every comfort at all expense of the company but now.. with the incoming baby and Jude... the thought sounded utterly displeasing to Connor.

“I can’t come.” His voice sounded a bit steadier, the other time around. His boss, as almost he was expecting this kind of response, didn’t even flinch. “You’ll come.” Connor swore he could hear a sharp and edgy _‘Period.’_ left Unsaid between the two of them.

“Y-you don’t understand.. my mate.. he.. he’s pregnant. I can’t leave him for three days!”

“I believe your omega can take care of himself.” His boss’ voice admitted no objections and even if he did, he already turned his back and walked to his office.

 

“ _I can take care of myself.”_

Connor rolled his eyes. He was expecting this kind of stubbornness from his mate.

“It’s only three days!”

“I.. I won’t leave you alone for three days.”

Connor heard Jude give a loud sigh from the other end of the line and he swore he could hear all the frustration that laid in it. “Connor.. your boss made it very clear that--“

“You think I give two damn fucks about him?”

“It’s your job!” Jude shrieked. “You can’t tell your boss to fuck off because he’s asking you to do your job!”

“You are more important.”

Connor waited until the only thing he could hear from the other end of the line was Jude's soft noises, then Jude finally spoke. “It humbles me that you're willing to tell your boss to go fuck himself for me.. and I love you for that but it's only three days.. what can possibly go wrong?”

Connor accepted with a very heavy heart to follow his boss to that damn conference.

 

He and Jude had a big fight the day before Connor's small departure due to Connor's insistence to at least let Callie come over while he was away.

“No.” Jude was firmly against the idea. “No.. just.. no. I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown up man and you bet your sweet ass that I can take care of myself."

Connor wasn't willing to listen much to Jude's wrath. Jude gave a sound between a snort and a hysterical laugh at the authoritative tone filling his mate's voice. “Then you're staying with your moms.”

“Not a chance in hell! I'm not going anywhere and you're going to that fucking conference!”

  
“What if something happens while I'm gone?!” Connor's voice roared through the whole room making Jude stumble backward by the force of it. “What if you slip or vomit or--”

“Okay, you know what? If you think that being pregnant is somehow a synonym for being weak or incapacitated then you're sorely mistaken. I'm carrying a life inside of me and maybe you haven't gotten the memo yet but let me enlighten you. It requires strength, going through nausea and aching body and dealing with your paranoid disorder at the same time! So I'm just going to bed unless you wanna give me a piggyback ride to our bedroom since you declared me unfit to cross the room on my own legs.”

  
Connor looked completely taken aback by Jude's outburst and it gave him a deep sense of pride, knowing that he'd silenced Connor's nonsense. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Connor, staring at him in slaw jacked bewilderment as he made him way out of the room. He tucked into bed and rolled on his side so that when Connor was going to get into bed, he was going to notice that Jude had established a safe distance between them. He felt the bed creak under Connor's weight when he slipped under the covers. He felt his breath getting shorter at the way their bodies were close but not enough close. Connor's breath was just as labored as his own, then he a warm hand coming to rest on his hip and Jude felt his eyes squeezing shut at the shivers crawling up and down his spine with each passing seconds of Connor's fingers stroking his hip.

“I know you're awake..”   
  
Jude laid completely still on his side, refusing to move a muscle, not even when Connor's body was plastered against his back.

“Is this okay?”

Jude inhaled as quietly as he could although he knew it was just useless since he was mated to a werewolf.

“I'm an asshole..”

Jude's lips drifted open when the delicate touch of Connor's lips made contact with the delicate skin behind his ear, making Jude shiver. He'd always been sensitive there. Connor knew that and wasn't ashamed in the slightest to use it for its own benefits.

It started as a delicate, almost feather touch, indeed, They were barely considered as kisses. It was just a small press of lips which were enough to make Jude quiver into his arms.

“Jude.. you know I can feel you, right?”

Connor needed a reality check if he thought that getting Jude hard would have solved all the problems.

“Baby.. please talk to me.”

After a ceaseless silent, Jude couldn't hold back the silence treatment any longer. “We talked. Now we sleep.”

His eyes fluttered close once again –when did they drift open in the first place?-- when Connor shifted even closer, his arms lacing around Jude's waist until his back was pressed against Connor's chest with no inches of skin keeping them apart. Connor's words sounded muffled by his lips being pressed against Jude's shoulder but Jude caught every single one of them.

“I can only imagine how much strength requires being pregnant and put up with pregnancy hormones, morning sickness, thousands of other stuff and that includes me. I.. admit that sometimes I don't make it easy for you but Jude.. you and the pup are all I have. What if something happens and I'm not here for you if you need me?”

“Anything could happen while you are away but in this moment I _need_  you to trust me that I can take care of myself and the pup.”

After a long moment, Connor finally exhaled. “Okay.”

Jude felt a small smile twitching over his lips, he rolled on his other side, facing Connor. “Okay?”

Connor gave a small nod of his head before leaning in, a bashful look on his face that looked almost foreign on his face. “Can I kiss you?”   
  
Jude shook his head at the dork lying few inches away from him and realized he really disliked those inches keeping them apart so he grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him fully on the mouth. Connor gave a small noise of pleasure from the back of his throat, tugging his fingers into Jude's hair until his mouth opened in a soft gasp. Connor's eyes drifted shut as he shifted a bit towards the source of arousal reeking off Jude's until he could feel his cock rock hard pressed against his thigh.

“How I'm supposed to give up on  _this_  for three days?”

Jude smiled knowingly, swinging a leg over Connor's lower stomach until he was hovering above him. He ran his hands over Connor's warm chest, tracing the outline of his nipples with soft, teasing touches that he knew by experience, were enough to drive Connor crazy with want.

“Everyone knows the wait increases the sexual desires.” Jude's eyes drifted shut when Connor's hand came to rest on his thigh, roaming towards the edge of his waistband.

“What do you think of getting rid of all of our clothes and ride my cock?”

It still astonished Jude, even after all these years, how raw Connor could be sometimes. His eyes shot open, throwing a look down to his boyfriend who was grinning widely at the bashful smile creeping over Jude's lips.

“That doesn't seem like a no to me.”

  
“You'll never hear a no from this one about riding your cock.” Jude leaned down to trace a trail of open mouth kisses from his happy trail up to his chest. He felt Connor writhing underneath him with every sloppy kiss he left over his skin, never, ever breaking contact with his eyes until he found his lips. Connor's back arched off their bed, chasing Jude's lips until they were both hard and panting into each other's mouth. “I need you.. need you.. please.”

Connor's breath caught when he trailed one finger down Jude's spine until it drifted between the slot of Jude's cheeks. The strong scent wasn't tricking his smell. His finger dipped into the pool of slick soaking out of Jude's hole. “You're always so wet.. always ready to welcome my cock in your thigh ass, isn't it? Won't you start craving for it while I'm gone? Huh? Pregnancy hormones make you so damn horny all the time, who's gonna take care of you?”

Jude knew damn well what Connor was trying to do, to use his pregnancy hormones in the benefits of his cause. Well, he wasn't going to give in. Connor's fingers digging in his ass weren't helping his situations and Jude didn't need a degree to figure that Connor was doing that on purpose.

“T-toys.” He breathed feebly. “I'll use toys.”

  
A loud moan escaped his lips when Connor shoved his finger pretty harshly into Jude's ass. “You won't.” Connor growled, a devious smirk spreading over his features. “A wise man once said _'The wait increases the sexual desires.'_ and if you dare to jerk off, I'll know as soon as I step through that threshold. So that's what's gonna happen-- “ Jude gave another deep moan at the way Connor's husky voice made him feel all hot and flustered with want. “We'll both wait until I get home and then I won't even let you step away from the door..” Jude nodded between pants. “I'll drop my bag and I'll grab you by your thighs.”

“Yes..”

“I'll hold you up and I'll fuck you against that door.”

“Yes.. can't wait.” Jude moaned breathlessly, running his hand over Connor's cheek until it moved over his lips. He smiled in the haze of lust when Connor's lips caught one of his fingers and sucked around his digit until it was sloppy with Connor's saliva. He retrieved his fingers, much to Jude's dissatisfaction and offered as homage to Jude. “Here, taste how I make you feel.”

Jude took his finger into Connor's mouth, sucking eagerly and humming in pleasure as he shifted down his body until he was sitting right at a level on Connor's cock. Connor's took a hold on his hips, gently holding him up as Jude slowly sank down taking Connor's whole length, inch by inch until he was fully inside, giving soft moans at how good it felt to be like this. He was so full he could almost feel it in his stomach.

“Move..” Connor grunted, giving a thrust up with his hips. Jude rested his hands on Connor's chest as to leverage himself while sinking up and down his cock, taking in Connor's encouraging praise echoing in his ear while he stroked his cock in the process.

  
“You feel so good, Jude.. look at you.. my beautiful Omega.  _You make me see stars._ ”

  
Connor's hips thrust up, unable to hold back his wildest urges to submit his mate but on the other hand, it tasted so undeniably hot that for once, Connor was willing to give Jude that that slightest hint of control. It made Connor's body ache all over, his eyes to flutter closed in rapture. The last thing he was aware of before his sight blacked out completely was the noises of desperate pleasure Jude made, intoxicating his senses and caused his body to be impossibly stung with pleasure....

When finally his mind cleared off from the intense state of daze, he found himself pinning Jude down to the mattress, his grip impossibly tight on his wrists being held above Jude's head. He petrified, at first impact, when he realized that he'd shifted against his control. The first thing he checked was if there were injuries on Jude's body but much to his relief, aside from the several hickeys he'd left on his chest and neck, he didn't hurt him. Jude, indeed, looked absolutely wrecked by the intense waves of pleasure tingling up his spine. He had his eyes closed, gasping for air.

“Jude?”

Connor realized that his voice had never sounded that hoarse. Fuck.

Jude's eyes feebly fluttered open until they were looking into each other's eyes. Connor's were dilated and filled with fear that he'd maybe hurt Jude. He needed to make sure. “Y-you okay?”

Jude's strung out expression broke into an awed smile and much to Connor's relief indicated that he was okay..fuck, he looked more than okay and it gave Connor effective confirmation when he breathed out, wrecked and almost breathless.  _“_ _That was amazing.”_

 

 

When the day of the small departure came, Jude was on the verge of kicking Connor out of the door.

“I'll be fine! Just go!”

Connor laughed as he was being literally pushed out of the door. “Call me if-”

Jude cut him off with a roll of his eyes, holding the door opened for him. “If I need anything yeah, yeah, yeah now go.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“Yes!” Jude exhaled but when Connor tugged him into a tight embrace, he clung to him as his life depended on him.   
  
“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I'll just go now.”

“Bye!”

Connor laughed against Jude's lips, pressing the umpteenth kiss of the day. Jude didn't complain when he leaned down to stroke his belly. “Bye pup. Keep an eye open on daddy, okay?”

Jude smiled, enjoying the interactions between father and pup. He wasn't willing to admit it but he would have missed those interactions. Connor was a serious pain in the ass sometimes but hell.. it was hard to imagine his life without him in it.

"Okay. One more kiss.” Jude rolled his eyes but obliged. “Call me when you get there.”

Jude couldn't resist and pulled him by his tie into another deep kiss. Connor raised an interested eyebrow at the gesture. “My fix for the next three days, okay? Don't judge.”

“Bye Con.”

Jude smiled, looking at him for a long moment before closing the door behind him. He gave a loud sigh and looked around himself wondering what he was going to do now that he was all by himself. He decided to take a bath and think about it.

 

Connor closed the door of the elevator and strode towards the neighbor's door. He thought through roughly about this and if Jude found out would be the end of him, but it was an urge he couldn't control it, to make sure he was safe. He hated to do it and he almost proclaimed _abort mission_ but he knocked on the door, waiting for a heart-stopping moment until Andrew opened the door. His eyes grow huge with fear. “O-Oh. H-Hi..”

“Hey...” Connor felt quite an unease to do this but he figured he owed the poor guy an apology. “I.. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, the other day.. you just wanted to help Jude and I should have thanked you instead of terrifying you, so, I'm sorry about that.”

“Oh.. n-no worries, man.”  
  
Connor grimaced at the kind tone in the boy's voice, feeling even more of an asshole than before for treating him the way he did. “I'd like it for you to be Jude's friend..”  
  
“A-are you giving me permission to be your mate's friend?” Andrew sounded incredibly shocked if the edgy pitch in his voice was anything to go by.

“I mean if you want to.”

“S-sure..”

Connor nodded, ready to utter the words he'd been practicing for the previous days.  
  
“In fact, I was thinking... I'm going out of town for a couple of days so.. if you could go check on him once in a while.. You'd do me a huge favor. ”

He saw Andrew's expression closing off, his arms crossing over his chest as an eyebrow popped up quizzically. “I'm sorry.. I..I don't think I've heard you correctly. You want me to go check on him?”

Connor gave a frustrated sigh deciding to be completely honest with the guy. He deserved it, right?

“He can take care of himself. He's not a baby..”

“Exactly.” The guy cut him off sharply.

“Look.. if you could just go and ask for... I don't know.. some salt? Eggs?”

“ _Eggs?”_

“Make up an excuse. I will be back in three days but I have this strange  _foreboding_ that won't leave me alone.”

“ _Foreboding?”_

“Look, can you do that or not? Because I'm already late and I want to leave this building knowing that my mate will be safe.”

He saw hesitation flashing across Andrew's eyes before he saw him give a not so convinced nod of his head. “Okay. I'll do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The total number of chapters for this fic will be, more or less, 35.


	22. Chapter 22

Jude was most definitely surprised to find Andrew outside his door, that first time. “Hey..”

“H-Hey. H-Hello Jude.”

“Hey.. Can I help you with anything?"

Andrew smiled tentatively before clearing his throat, all of that while he was completely unable to look at Jude straight in the eyes.

“Uh.. yeah.. um..I... I was wondering if got had p-perhaps a couple of eggs? I'm making a cake for my little sister's birthday and I... umm.. I ran out of those..”

“Sure, wait a sec.”

Andrew didn't move from his spot, a nervous smile creeping on his lips as he exhaled a very feeble "Thanks."

“Do you want to come in?” Jude asked him, his eyebrow lifting doubtfully when he saw Andrew's eyes go wide.

“Umm.. no thanks. I’ll.. I’ll just stay here.”

Jude stared at him for a long moment before giving a resigned sigh. He strode into the kitchen and opened the fridge, his eyes narrowing slightly as he scanned through the compartments.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you.. we’re out of eggs.” Andrew looked up from where he was typing furiously on his phone, his startled eyes stared into Jude who was looking back at him with a deep frown flashing across his face.

“That's fine, t-thanks.”

“Okay..” Jude cracked a polite smile watching Andrew awkwardly stumbling towards his door.

“Bye!”

“Bye..” Jude replied, watching him close the door of his apartment almost as he was in a rush to get away from him as fast as possible.

God, what was a strange man.

He sank down on the couch, pulling out his phone when it started buzzing into his pocket. A wide smile appeared on his lips the exact moment accepted the skype call request and he was met by Connor's bright smile.

“Hey!”

“How my boys are doing?” Connor’s smile was just as wide.  
“Your boys are doing fine, succeeding every expectation you had coming.”

Jude's eyes narrowed quizzically when he saw something unreadable flashing across Connor's eyes, he was about to ask him what was that but then, the following moment, it was gone, replaced by Connor's indistinguishable smirk. He decided to not push any further since it was the only moment of the day they were able to skype. It was probably nothing. Connor asked him basic stuff like if he was suffering from nausea or cravings but Jude shook his head with a small smile on his lips. They kept talking until Jude fell asleep with his phone in his hands and although Jude was out of commission, he couldn't bring himself to look away from his beautiful omega sleeping and snoring softly on the other end of the line.

Andrew showed up twice during the second day since Connor left and both of the times he asked him the same thing, so that Jude, the second time around, really wondered if he was a weak attempt to hit on him or anything close to that.

“Dude...You literally asked me this morning if I have nails to lend to you and I gave you all I had.”

Jude's eyes widened in shock. Dude was sweating like a freaking fountain.

“S-seriously? I..Oh my God, I am so... so.. uh, I'm so sorry. I..I'll just go..”

  
Jude was about to stop him but Andrew was pulling out his phone typing quickly on his way to the door, then he slammed it shut behind himself.

  
The third time it happened, Jude was tired of whatever games Andrew had in mind.He exhaled sharply and then opened the door after peeking from the peephole who that was. He decided to be blunt about it even if then Andrew was going to consider him a rude person because for starters, he didn't want to give Andrew false hopes and aside from that it wasn't respectful towards Connor being gone. So he decided to cross every “T” this time around.

“Okay..” He did nothing to hide the tired edge in his voice.  
“What do you need today?”

Andrew looked tense. “Uh.. if perhaps you--”

Jude snorted, very irritated by Andrew's umpteenth attempt to make a fool of him. Well, flash news. Jude was sick of it.  
“Okay, I think that's enough of this. Whatever you want from me, you ain't gonna get it. I'm mated. I'm carrying my boyfriend's pup and you're a very sweet guy but I think you should go hit on someone else..”

“Oh..” Andrew gulped thickly before muttering through a weak breath, almost on the verge of falling apart. “I.. I wasn't trying to hit on you... I... I have a girlfriend..”

Jude's eyes narrowed in two severe lines until he was glaring at him with probably enough intensity to burn a hole through his head.  
Andrew gave a small nod of his head as a final greeting, before walking towards his door and when he saw him pull out his phone, Jude saw red.

“Who's sending you?”

Andrew was turning the key of his apartment into the lock and Jude saw him froze with hand midair, the question remained unanswered. Jude desperately wanted to ask but at the same time, he was dreading the answer. He couldn't face the reason behind Andrew's silence. He felt fire bursting up from the pit of his stomach with each passing seconds and the way he kept looking down at his phone did nothing but increase the dreadful suspect creeping through Jude's mind.  
All the pieces fit, after all. The fight. The makeup sex. Connor's sudden change of heart..

“It was Connor.. wasn't it?”

Andrew's face turned crimson and that the only answer Jude needed. He started breathing heavily through his nose, did the best that he could to maintain his temper even though he would have gladly thrown a punch against the nearest wall.

“I'm going to fucking kill him.”

“I never said he was!” Andrew shrieked defensively, panic clear on his face and in his voice which made Jude realize how right he'd been through this whole time. Andrew looked like he was most likely about to throw up on his door mat and for a second, Jude felt sorry for him. He was harmful. He didn't do anything wrong more than let a jerk like Connor to boss him around. He felt like knew the feeling damn well.

“Oh, honey... I know that look.”

Andrew turned to look at Jude and after an endless moment of dull silence, “P-Please don't tell him I told you!”

“You told me it wasn't him...” Jude replied with a hollow smile on his lips, waiting for Andrew's next move which, not to Jude's surprise really, was to barricade himself into his apartment while murmuring.  
“I... I... fuck. I can't deal with this shit anymore. I'm moving out.”

It was the last time Jude saw Andrew. As far as he knew, he moved to Montana and never gone back into town.  
 

Jude waited for their scheduled call of the day and as soon as he saw the name flashing on his screen, the rage he thought was fading away, only increased.

  
“Hey, babe..”

  
“Hey, babe.”.

Connor could detect that Jude's voice was edging on a sarcastic tone so he asked him almost immediately if something was wrong.  
_Something?_ Jude wanted to laugh and scream and cry. _. damn hormones._  
Jude had never been able to hide his emotions, that's probably why living with a werewolf had never been an easy feat since the very beginning. When Connor softly called his name through the speaker he realized he'd been lost in his thoughts for the past few seconds.  
The more he listened to the erratic rate of his breaths, the more He felt enraged, betrayed, treated like a baby... take your pick. He didn't know how to say it, what to say, if the most appropriate thing was to talk face to face when Connor would get home but although his brain suggested him to keep calm and not let his rage to cloud his judgment, the vomit of words left his mouth against his own will.

"I know about Andrew.”

“Jude--“ Connor began to say but Jude wasn’t willing to listen to whatever excuse Connor had up his sleeve. There was no excuse or justification to stand on. When Connor called, no pleaded, his name, the stream of words left his mouth like a flooded river.

“You know what? Whatever shit you’re about to feed me about being safe or that you’ve done it for good reasons is completely meaningless right now! It won’t change the fact that you didn't give a shit about what I wanted and fooled me outright! I thought you understood why it meant so much to me to be able to be self-sustaining, right now and.. y-you just went behind my back--”

“You’re right..”

That.

_That enraged Jude even more._

He knew damn well he was right! It didn't need to be recognized by Connor.

“I know I am!”

“You have every right to be mad at me b-but if you'd just let me explain..”

“Oh my God.. oh my God! I’m not mad. I’m pissed off! You said you were going to trust me on this but I was wrong. You know what really amuses me, Connor? thinking that you were going to look at me in the eyes and just pretend you've never gone behind my back! That's what hurts the most! God, you're such a jerk!"

Jude tried to keep his breathing steady but it was nearly impossible. His eyes fell shut, trying to force back tears but he knew it was a fighting battle. He heard the silence coming through the other end of the line and honestly? He wasn't surprised in the slightest by Connor's lack of words.

  
“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! What else can I say right now to fix this? I’m not even there, with you! I.. I think it’s for the best if we talk about this when you’ve cooled down and we can actually see each other in the eyes because right now you’re mad and y-you’re could say things you may regret later and... Jude? Jude?!”

_The line went mute._

Connor stared at his background picture -- which was the photo he's taken during the first ultrasound-- like some magical spell was going to fix the mess he'd done but it didn't. He had to face the consequences of his actions and for the first time in his life, Connor was scared of what was going to ensue.  
He didn't try to call Jude for the rest of the day. The least he could do was to give him some space and if he had to be completely honest with himself, carrying this constricting weight over his chest gave him the awareness that what he'd done was utterly stupid and likely inexcusable as far as Jude was concerned. There was a chance Jude wasn't going to forgive him for what he'd done and if Connor had to be completely honest with himself, once again, he wouldn't blame Jude for it.  
The moment he finally came home after an extenuating plane ride during which he had to put up with his boss, sitting on the seat next to his and listen to his loud snores throughout the whole ride, he was assaulted by a strange feeling creeping right through him the moment he stepped through the door.

“Jude?”

  
Silence.

  
The suspect that started forming in his mind found its definitive answer when he found a note stuck to the fridge.  
“I think you were right about me staying with moms so I'm just gonna stay here for a while. _Don't say I never listen to you.”_

  
He took awareness of his short, unsteady breathing as he read the note out loud even though there was no one there to listen. He'd had this dark foreboding bugging him since the moment his boss told him about the conference and he'd been right all along but not for the reasons he thought.  
Jude was indeed hurt. He'd seen right on that one but what he had not seen coming was that he was going to be the sole reason of it.

He hesitate before sending the text to Jude but in the end, he thought it was a small, little thing that would have soothe the hurt filling Jude's heart.. maybe.. probably.. he wasn't completely sure but he tried..

"This bed is too empty without you.. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, talk to me. I love you."

He let his eyes to flutter shut and waited for a reply that never came. 

He jumped out of his skin when the loud ring of his phone jerked him awake, the following morning. Suddenly, he was fully awake when he saw the ID caller. It was Jude. His Jude.

He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face and the vomit of words that followed.

"Jude? I... I'm sorry I've been a jerk and I know you hate me right now b-but please... come home." 

He heard a short intake of breath coming from the other side, then a voice that definitely didn't belong to Jude.

"Connor? It's Lena.."

 


	23. Chapter 23

“You called him.”

Lena raised his gaze, meeting the worn out look on her son's face the moment she stepped into the hospital room. She had to because Connor deserved to know what Jude had gone through the previous night.

Lena and Stef had been jerked awake by a sharp shriek of pain coming from the guest room where Jude was supposed to be sleeping. They ran as fast as they could, fearing the worst when the screams kept echoing through the whole house. Lena was almost caught by an heart attack when she found Jude sitting on the bed, his face and body writhing in pain. He had his his long arms crossed against his bump as to keep it safe and despite the several attemps by his moms part, he couldn't seem to calm down.

Jude kept doubling over in pain throughout the whole ride to the hospital crying out incoherent words as "Make it stop." or Connor's name.

 

“He deserved to know.”

Jude gave a small sigh before looking down at his cold hands clasped over his tummy, which did nothing but increase the affliction flooding through his body. “He's coming here, isn't he?”

  
“Yeah..” Lena exhaled. “He was worried sick when I told him where you were..”

Jude couldn't bring himself to add anything more. The lump in his throat was back and was more constricting than ever. Water. He needed some water. Lena diligently filled a glass and handed it over to his trembling hands. “Thanks, mom.”

Luckily, he'd done sipping from the glass, when he saw a familiar face staring at him from the threshold of the room. He wondered how long he'd been there just looking at him..

“Hey..”

Connor's lips parted as he was about to say something but nothing came out but a wounded noise from the back of his throat. Jude guessed he was probably as tongue-tied as he was.

“I'll leave you two alone.” Lena said, cracking a weak smile to the both of them. She pressed a gentle kiss to Jude's forehead before walking to the door and as she came to a stop where Connor was completely frozen, near the doorframe, almost in a catatonic state, she stopped in her tracks, allowing herself to steal a careful look at the young man, looking paler than she'd ever seen him and with two dark bags under his eyes, a sign that he hadn't probably slept well for the previous days.  
Connor's eyes flickered from Jude's form to Lena's eyes, who were filled with chagrin and concern. She was looking at him almost as Connor was her own son and leaned in until her lips were at level with his ear. She whispered softly so that the words were out of Jude's ears to reach, “He may push you away right now but don't give up. He's just scared and he needs you more than anything. You both need each other, right now.”

Connor cleared his throat. It was so dry that almost ached when he forced the words out. “Thanks, Lena.”

She hummed under her breath before giving him a pat on his shoulder.

“I'll let the doctor in, okay? He wants to speak with you.”

“Sure..”

Connor entered the room, surprised to find Jude's eyes looking straight at him. He allowed himself to throw an attentive look to Jude on his way to the metallic chair near the bed and the first thing he noticed was the bright light that filled Jude's eyes was completely gone replaced by a fog made of sorrow, regret, fear..

  
“Jude, I..”  
Jude released an injured sound from the back of his throat resembling a whine. Connor saw him shaking his head as in denial as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. Jude was right there, next to him, but in that moment he felt like they were on two different planets and the mere thought of it caused him a shooting pain straight to his heart, making it feel like someone had just squeezed it like a lemon.  
Connor wanted to feel able to reach for him, hold him in his arms but he couldn't.. he.. he didn't know if Jude would allow him ever again to be close like that. He focused on his mate's scent, the only thing that, in a moment like this, could give him hope. Technically it was still there and it smelled as delicious as ever but it was kind of impossible to not notice how much fainter it was, just like it was losing more intensity with each passing second.

“Connor, don't..”

“D-don't close off to me.” Connor's voice was incredibly steady considering the way his whole body was seething from anxiety. Jude kept looking at him. He never dislodged his gaze from Connor's, even if he wanted to.

“I'm sorry.” Jude mumbled weakly, biting his lip as to hold back himself from the stream of tears that desperately were trying to spill down his eyes.

“About what?”

'You did nothing wrong.' Connor thought bitterly, holding his breath because in a moment like this even a simple task as breathing, hurt. 'I did. I'm the reason you're here.'

Connor craved his mate's touch. He dared to reach for Jude's hand and at first impact, it startled him, how cold it was, and how unresponsive Jude was to his touch. To Connor's eyes, it was almost like Jude was scared of him. Like he was a stranger touching him instead of his mate. Connor sighed, ready to take his hand away when Jude's hand just laid completely lifeless in his own, indicating that the gesture wasn't that welcomed, after all, but then Jude promptly took it back, intertwining their fingers together and sending a glimpse of hope as bright as the first sunray after a rainstorm, into Connor's chest. They suddenly heard someone giving a soft cough and turned towards the source of the sudden noise.

  
“I'm so sorry to interrupt... I'm doctor Evans.” Connor grudgingly let Jude's hand fall on the mattress when he stood up, introducing himself to the doctor. He was feeling quite an unease, unsure if introduce himself as Jude's mate or boyfriend or just Connor. He was unsure of his current status, considering everything that had happened in the last few hours but then he thought 'Scratch it.' He was the father of the baby. He still was Jude's mate.

“I'm Connor Stevens. Jude's mate.”

He caught glimpse of Jude's face while introducing himself and much to Connor's glee, he didn't show that much of reaction to his words.

“You can sit down, Mr. Stevens.”

Connor hated being told to sit down. It seemed like a gentle way to say 'Prepare for the shitstorm hitting you right in the face." But he sat back, anyway.

Considering the serious look on the doctor's face, it was probably for the best. Much to Connor's happiness Jude's hand found his own and made use of the quick distraction of the doctor, who giving a quick look to Jude's folder, to kiss every single one of his knuckles causing a small smile to appear on Jude's dry lips.

“So.. Jude and Connor, I'll try to be very clear and concise to the both of you, sounds good?” Connor liked the bluntness. In moments of excruciating tension like this, it was what they most needed.

“Absolutely.”

“So Jude, you have to know that when you're under a high level of stress your brain releases several hormones which include the Corticotropin-Releasing Hormone also known as CRH. That's one of the several and basically the most important reason you shouldn't put yourself into stressful situations in the first place. See, your moms told me you accused abdominal pain for the past weeks that, once left untreated, turned into excruciating contractions.”

“H-He's constipated. W-we thought--” Heat rose in Jude's cheeks when Connor began to talk about his constipation problems with the same gravity as he was talking about politics.

“You have to be aware that hemorrhoids and constipation are very frequent factors during pregnancy but when you're put under a lot of stress or strains, the pain is mostly focused on the lower abdomen or on the back.”

“S-so w-what you're saying is..” Connor trailed off when he noticed the way Jude had completely tensed up next to him, his eyes wide and frightened staring blankly at some random point on the wall.

“That stress increases the release of this hormone and in many cases, especially during the first months, can lead to miscarriage or premature delivery.”  
Connor's mind blanked out completely at the newly piece of information hitting him as a slap in the face.

“Jude.. you're on mandatory rest for the next two weeks. No undue strains. No stress and, huh.. I hate to say it but my personal advice is that you abstain yourself from sexual activities for at least the next two weeks. You have to rest and take care of you and your pup. I don't think this young man will mind, right?”

Connor didn't like the sound of it.. God, two weeks of blue balls.. but Jude's and the baby's health were way more important, besides, they could as well find alternative ways to entertain themselves, once Jude's gotten better, of course. 

Jude knew the doctor had to be blunt on one hand he was truly thankful for it, but on the other hand.. hearing that any of his actions could cause a miscarriage made his heart sink in his chest. He was so used to the little life into his tummy that even thinking of losing it...

“We'll make it through.” Jude didn't even realize he closed it eyes until he heard Connor's voice snapping him back into reality from the myriads of thoughts flooding through his mind.  
Jude's eyes fluttered open and the moment they laid on Connor's... something broke irremediably within him. They were clearer than he'd even seen, almost teared up and so much vulnerability flashing across them that actually made Jude's heart sink into his chest, knowing that he was the one putting that look on his face.

It was his fault...

“I'll give you some privacy..” The doctor announced before walking towards the door. He turned around, throwing one last glance at the couple whose desperation was clear on their faces and sighed. “We'll run some tests before discharging you from the hospital, then I'll see you again in two weeks, okay? Get some rest, son. You need it.”

There was no way Jude could fight back tears in a moment like this.  
His mind was racing with million of doubts and fears and all of that while blaming himself because.. if he'd listened to Connor.. if he'd let him stay.. if he...

“It's my fault..” Connor whimpered against his hair, his voice wrecked with guilt. “I'm so sorry, Jude.. I..It's all my fault.. I-If I gave you the trust you deserved...”

“No.. no..” Jude sniffed, erratically shaking his head almost in denial. “I.. I should have listened to you. I.. I should have let you stay. I.. It's my fault. _My body_. _My hormones_. _My stress_. I did it.. It's my fault that we've risked losing our baby.. I..”

Connor couldn't accept any more words slipping from Jude's lips, not this kind. He refused to let Jude believe he was only one to blame. Connor started it but playing this blaming game back and forth wouldn't help them travel back in time and fix things. Right now, the only thing they could cling onto was each other so Connor held Jude with everything he had to give, whispering shushing sounds in his hair, letting him cry on his shoulder. 

_"Everything is gonna be okay. We'll be okay."_

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jude was desperate. It had been exactly eight days since he'd been discharged from the hospital but the air at home was weird and tense between he and Connor.

“He's distant..” Jude whined to his college friends, Mark and Anthony, one afternoon while Connor was at the gym.

The situation, in addition to the whole pregnancy hormones pack, was literally driving him insane and an intervention was urgently required.

“Have you tried to seduce him?” Mark asked him, before taking a small sip of the cup of hot tea Jude had just prepared to them. 

Despite the blush creeping over his cheeks, Jude swallowed the lump formed in his throat and forced words out, admitting with a sad tone in his voice.

“Yes.. I.. I tried every single trick I've learned throughout these months that I know for sure are effective to drive him insane... uh, even the filthy spoon trick, that was the last weapon in my arsenal, didn't work.. so I don't really know what else to do at this point. ”

Jude's eyes shot open when he heard Mark and Anthony's gasping in outrage at harmonious unison while a disconcerting look was growing wider all over their faces.

“T-the filthy spoon trick didn't work?”

“Impossible!” Mark contested, mouth wide open in shock.

Antony was shaking his head, almost as if in denial by the absurdity of it. “The filthy spoon trick  _always_  works.”

The look of panic on their faces did nothing but increase the doubts and fear weighing heavier in Jude's chest. “He doesn't love me anymore, does he? That's why he barely kisses me, anymore.. h-he dodges away whenever I try to get some cuddles. I-It's over.. I can feel it. H-he's gonna leave us..”

Anthony and Mark rushed to sit on his sides and held both of Jude's while he breathed heavily through his nose, almost on the verge of having a panic attack.

“H-He.. o-oh my God. That's it..”

“No.. honey, no.. he loves you.”

“He definitely loves you.” Mark agreed.

But Jude was shaking his head, letting tears to fall down his cheeks

. “I.. I don't know how to make things better.. I.. I'm scared it's all over.. I.. H-how do we do this? I'm carrying his child and.. this is just the beginning. I'll h-have to raise this baby, alone.”

“You won't. It will be okay..”

“I miss him..” Jude cried against Mark's shoulder. “I miss him so much.. I.. Just wish everything went just to the way it was before.”

“It will..” Anthony kept making shushing sounds in his ear as his hand drew circles over his back.

“Connor loves you and this pup. It's probably just a momentarily crisis but it will pass, Jude.. Trust me.”

“I.. I'll have to pick a name all alone.. What If I pick a shitty name and he's gonna end up being mocked by his classmates throughout the whole adolescence?”

“Okay, now you're channeling your inner drama queen...” Mark exhaled, shaking his head a bit.

“I'm pregnant, okay?!" Jude shrieked loudly, throwing a dreadful glare to his friend as he remarked. "I'm allowed to be a drama queen!”

"Have you talked to him?" Anthony asked him apprehensively. "Told him how you feel?" 

"I did." Jude exhaled heavily, wiping some tears with the back of his sleeve. "He's firmly convinced that nothing is wrong and I'm just being paranoid."

"Maybe you are.." Then, when Jude's enraged eyes met Anthony's, he rushed to correct his previous statement. "What I'm saying is.. what if the pregnancy hormones--"

"Look, I can't blame every single shit happening during these nine months on pregnancy hormones, okay?" 

"I know but.. you know.. the mood swings and all--"

Jude tightened his grip on Anthony's hands that winced in pain when Jude squeezed his fingers, _hard_ , asking with vivd panic filling his voice.

"What? Do you think that's the reason he's distant? Because of my mood swings?" 

"Well.. you went from being pissed off to cry to sad in the last ten minutes... it's a lot to put up with for a werewolf."

"So if your mate were pregnant you'd leave him just because he has a lot of feelings, huh?" Jude spat out angrily. "How do you call yourself a man?!" 

"I wasn't--"

"Okay, we all need to calm down." Mark grunted, his eyes going wide when Jude suddenly stood up on his feet with hand firm planted on his stomach. He never stopped stroking his bump as he paced the room while every single movement was being followed by Anthony and Mark's startled eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. _I am Calm._  Do you hear that, pup? Tell them your daddy is calm and he's gonna take care of you.. always. No matter what's gonna happen. If daddy leaves us, we got each other's back, okay ?"

"Who's gonna leave you?" 

Connor was standing near the doorframe, wearing his gym clothes and still holding his gym bag and from the sound of his voice, he seemed pretty upset by what he'd heard coming from Jude.

"Uh.. it has been nice catching up with you, Jude.." Mark thought it was their cue. He gave a nervous laugh before standing up from the couch. He took Anthony's hand and dragged him, very quickly, towards the door much to Anthony's displeasure.

"W-what? No! Right on the best part!" 

"Shut up." Mark murmured through gritted teeth before walking past Connor, waving at the two boys standing completely frozen in the living room too busy staring at nothing but each other. "Bye Guys!"

Connor couldn't bring himself to look away from Jude and when they were finally alone, he just asked through a shaky breath. 

"You think I'm going to leave you?"

Jude's heart picked up speed in his chest, already swollen with the mix of feelings he'd been building up for the past few weeks. "I don't know.."

"You don't know," Connor repeated with a weary tone in his voice. "How can you possibly not know? If you've made such a statement you seem pretty sure of yourself that's what is going to happen."

 "I don't know, okay?!" Jude started crying.. again. God.. He really hated to blame pregnancy hormones but this time, it was all on him and the fear taking over his whole body that made him vent that way.

"Something is changed! I can feel it!"

"Nothing is changed." Connor sighed tiredly. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you feed me this shit! Actions speak louder than words!" Jude couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes as he breathed the following words, regretting every single one of them because of the hurt they were going to cause if They were ever going to slip out of Connor's lips. 

"Just tell me." Jude pleaded him, "It's gonna hurt but I need to hear it from you."

"Hear what? Jude? Huh? W-what are you expecting for me to say? Tell me, since you seem to know all about what I feel and what I want. Do you expect me to say that I don't love you anymore? That I want to run away from you? Are you expecting me to say that all I wanted from you was sex?" 

"Anything." Jude cried out and being completely unable to keep up Connor's gaze, he hid his face behind his hands as sobs were shaking his whole frame. He was so tired of walking on eggshells. He just wanted to put an end on this, however it took to give himself some peace, even if that meant to break his heart, He just wanted to know what was going through Connor's head and what to expect for the future for the sake of his own sanity. 

"Just tell me why you're so far away from me. If.. if you don't love me anymore or I've done something wrong.. just, please.. say it."

Connor walked towards Jude on hushed steps, hearing a short intake of breath when Connor's hands held a grip on Jude's wrists, lowering his hands off his blotchy face, currently scratched with tears.

Their eyes met and all Jude could detect into the depth of Connor's hazel eyes was _regret_.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

“Do you want me to be honest with you, Jude?”

Jude knew it was just a rhetorical question but he gave a nod of his head, anyway. 

Connor let out a deep exhale of breath as it were the last one on this Earth. “I feel like shit and I know what you’re thinking okay? So please save me that look.”

“Why are you this angry at me? W-what have I done to you that pushed you so far away from me?" Jude's question was very accurate, according to Connor.. It didn't make it any easier to give him an answer. What Connor knew, one hundred for sure, was this.

“Oh my God, Jude.. seriously? You seriously think this is about _you_?”

Jude stared at him for a long moment, wide-eyed and mouth agape in bewilderment, then anger came to the surface because if it wasn't about Jude, then... was it all about someone else? 

“Then what is it all about? Just tell me! I want to know! W-why are you pushing me away like this?”

“To protect you and the pup, fucking Christ!” Connor growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment, then when he saw Jude stumbling backward, startled by the wild noise reaching his ears, his voice went softer. As Connor spoke, Jude could well recognize the presence of regret and sorrow in it.

“Have you any idea of what I’ve done to you? W-what me shifting has caused to you when we had sex? W-what if I lose control again! What if I hurt you! W-what if..”

“No.” Jude shook his head, pushing back tears. “Y-you wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that..” Connor was visibly drained. He noticed that Jude was unconsciously starting to get close and he immediately created some distance between the two of them, breaking Jude's heart a little more whenever Connor clearly kept enhancing his walls instead of tearing them down.

“Yours and the pup’s safety is all I care about..”

“I’m not scared of you..”

“I am.” Connor admitted with low-pitched voice, his hand desperately itching to reach for Jude’s face where his cheeks were pink and warm-looking, begging for his touch.

“ _I am scared of you._ I dread every second of having you close since the day you've left the hospital. I.. I can’t afford myself to hurt you or the pup. If something happens, I’d never forgive myself.”

“You won’t!I trust you with everything I have and right now I need _my mate_ , _my man_ , _the father of this pup_ , to be there for me.”

Connor sighed tiredly, “You have no idea how hard it has been to not be able to touch you, these past days.”

“Y-You could have.” Jude breathed out, wiping a tear from his cheek with the back of his thumb. His voice sounded weary and heartbroken to Connor's ears. “That's all I needed, for you to touch me. I twisted and turned in bed every night for the past few days, knowing that if I ever tried to snuggle against y-you, I-It felt like I wasn't welcomed.. and I hate that.” Jude sniffed. “I hated not being able to feel you, to talk to you..”

Connor's heart sank when fresh tears were miserably finding their way down Jude's cheeks. He hated that he was the one putting them there and when Jude's body began to shake with every sob rising up his throat, the walls just miserably started to be torn down.

Connor's first priority had become, since the day Jude left the hospital room, to make sure to give Jude some time to recover so.. since he still fully blamed himself, the most reasonable thing to do with an extremely heavy heart, was to take a step back, completely unaware that doing so was hurting Jude – and himself-- more than he would ever want.

It was incredibly hard for Connor to not reach out for Jude in the middle of the night, where the side of his bed became too _cold_ and too _empty_ for his liking. He'd certainly heard Jude's body twisting and rolling on the sheets and Connor had to close his hands in two fists to refrain himself from rolling over on his side and pull his mate into his arms. When he was sure Jude had finally fallen asleep, he would get out of bed, completely unable to sleep a wink, and found himself sitting on the living room's couch until dawn, wide awake staring red-rimmed eyed at some undefined point on the wall, while the only sound audible in the room beside his labored breathing was the sound of tv playing in the backgrounds. Then, Jude would wake up and he knew he had to pull his armor back again, even if he hated to, even if it broke his heart. Watch the misery flashing in Jude's eyes growing wider after each passing day, whenever he broke the uncomfortable silence surrounding them and asked him, blunt and outspoken, with that candor and vulnerability in his voice, did nothing but hurt Connor as painfully as being stabbed in the heart, “I feel like something is off with you..” or _worse._ “You don't look like _my_ Connor, anymore.”

But what else could Connor do about that? Hurt Jude or the pup even more than he already did? Because it was true. Since Lena called him, that unfortunate day, and told him with voice rushed and frightened, “ _Jude is at the hospital. I think there's something wrong with the pup..”_ Connor had been literally stormed by a voice, screaming from the back of his head, _“It's your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.”_ playing like an endless loop ever since, so Yes, Connor himself felt like he wasn't _Connor_ anymore. He'd started living with the fear assaulting his senses and it wasn't okay.. He knew it wasn't okay to Jude or the pup but most importantly, it wasn't fair to _himself._ Everything Connor thought he had been doing was protect them but when he caught Jude saying, _“_ _If daddy leaves us..”_ It felt like the floodgates had finally opened making Connor realize that the only road that was going to lead him back _home_ was just them; Jude and their pup.

“I missed you. I missed my mate but most importantly,  _I missed my best friend._ ”

Jude's trembling voice snapped him back from the chain of thoughts hitting him one mile a minute and soon Connor found himself moving, erasing the distance between them and reaching to his mate with the same urgency as someone lost in the desert who has just found a haven. He held Jude so tightly to his chest that it seemed like all the air left their lungs. Jude made a wet sound between a laugh and a sigh of relief against his neck where he buried his face and it had been soaking it with his tears.

"Shh.. Jude.. I'm here now, okay? I'll be with you as long as you'd let me. I won't leave you, you hear me?" Jude gave a small nod of his head as Connor gently stroked his hair.

_"I'll never let you go."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown is started. Ten more to go.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First baby kick!

Jude woke up first, the following morning and felt a soft smile playing at the edges of his mouth when he found himself staring at the peaceful angel sleeping, for twenty good minutes, before Connor started to stir.

“You've been staring at me the whole time?” Connor's voice was adorably grumpy and sleepy and that made Jude's smile grow bigger where it was buried against his neck. Jude nodded, closing his eyes and melting into Connor's strong arms.

“I missed this.” Jude exhaled happily, referring to Connor's hand stroking his baby bump and Connor's nose nuzzling against his neck, Jude's morning scent filling his nostrils in the most amazing away.

 _"We_ missed this.”

Connor's hand suddenly stopped drawing lazy circles on his tummy, a short intake of breath coming from his lips caused Jude's eyes to flutter open.

It only took him one look to guess what was going on through his mind and then he sighed. “Connor.. I already told you--”

“I know.. Sorry, but I can't help but I feel like I've wasted time dealing with my shit while you needed me.”

Jude sighed before sitting up, resting with his back against the headboard. “C'mere..” He gently cupped Connor by the back of his neck, motioning him to lay down with his head on Jude's lap. Connor happily obliged, turning on his back so that his face was at level with his bump.

“We both made mistakes, okay? We're a couple and we're allowed to have a fight sometimes, okay?”

“Yes.. You're right.” Connor conceded.

“Bitch, I'm always right.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow and Jude quickly corrected himself, a small smile playing on his lips as he stroked Connor's hair. 

“Okay. Fine. Sometimes you're right too. Don't give me that wolfy eye, man.”

Connor closed his eyes, leaning into Jude's soft touch as a genuine grin spread across his features against his control when he heard Jude say. 

“Since you won't listen to me, let's ask this bean.. hey, _pup we still have to pick a name to_..”

“Best daddy ever.” Connor mused.

“Shut up. I'm talking with our child... so.. What was I saying? Oh yeah.. so.. since daddy is a stubborn ass--”

"Stop speaking highly of me to our pup, Jude. You're starting to make me blush.”

Jude gave a small cry of victory as he cheered. “See? He's already coming back into senses. Hallelujia!”

Connor laughed, shaking his head as he murmured under his breath how much ridiculous Jude was.

“Can you tell dad that he got nothing to be forgiven of?”

Connor's eyes shot open when he heard a sudden thump coming from Jude's belly. “Did you do it?”

“Do what?”

Connor let out a soft gasp of surprise, stroking Jude's swollen belly, a look of wonderment blossoming over his features.

 “I.. I think he's kicked.”

“What the hell? How in the world did you hear that while I didn't feel anything?”

“I have no idea..”

Jude's mouth drifted open the moment after that, his hands coming to rest on his belly while his face wrinkled in pain. “Oh my God! I felt that now! Jesus... What a kick! I hope that's enough answer for you because I swear, this pup has his spot reserved for the local soccer campionship..”

Connor's exhilarated smile was the only answer Jude really needed.

 

 ***

 

"I was thinking.." 

"Don't hurt yourself there."

Jude jerked around to face Connor who was currently zipping up his pants. He was intentioned to come up with a retort but words died in his throat when he was met by Connor's bare chest, sending a thrill of arousal through his extremely hormonal body.

"What would happen if all your clothes mysteriously went on fire?"

Connor stared back at him for a long moment, unsure if Jude was serious or that was a poor attempt to make a sexual reference. In any cases, he realized, the answer would be the same.

"I wouldn't buy any."

"Okay." Jude replied simply, murmuring under his breath loud enough to reach Connor's sensitive ears. "Good to know."

Connor just shook his head, letting out a small laugh before pulling on a shirt much to Jude's disappoint.

"Should I expect to walk around the house completely naked in the near future, then?"

"I don't really see the harm in taking the initiative," Jude shot back, trailing after Connor out of the room, who kept giggling through the whole room from their room way to the elevator about Jude's subtle antics.

Connor, of course, helped Jude climbing in the car as the real gentleman he was. As predicted Jude was still fiddling with the belt when Connor walked around the car, hopping on the driver seat. Jude's smile could only be described as sheepish when Connor patiently pulled the safety strap off his hands and stuck it into the buckle. "Thank you." 

Connor just couldn't help the nostalgic smile quirking over his lips. 

"I guess I'll have to do it all the time, right?"

Jude reached for Connor's hand, unable to keep his smile at bay.

"You looked forward to it.." He pointed out softly, sending a fond look on his way as a soft sigh of something Connor could recognize as _happiness_ left his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Can you believe it's been two months since that day?"

"What I can't actually believe is that I'm going shopping for newborn clothes with my mate. I mean, if someone asked me a few months ago I would have probably laughed in their faces."

"B-But you don't regret anything, right?" 

Connor rolled his eyes at Jude's insecurities kicking in once again. He pressed a soft kiss on his hand before leaning over the console, brushing his nose against Jude's. 

"The only regret I have is hurting you when I was supposed to be there for you but you were right... we're allowed to make mistakes as long as they help us grow and realize what's really important."

"And what's important?" Connor watched Jude's eyelids go heavier, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he brushed his lips against Connor's.

 _"My pack."_  Connor whimpered against Jude's lips.

Then he kissed him. 

***

Connor had never witnessed Jude unleashing his shopaholic side until that moment. Connor had been put in charge of pushing the shopping cart around and honestly, got more terrified with each passing seconds.

  
He gave an attentive look to the cart completely stocked with onesies of every single color from red to yellow to pink and rainbow themed, and shirts and Dear God, _a sailor onesie?_

"Jude..."

It was like Jude had some special invisible earplugs because whenever Connor tried to warn him that enough was enough and they had been locked in the mall for the past three hours, Jude completely ignored him in favor of picking, even more, shirts, onesies, tiny pants... 

"Jude!"

But Nope, Jude's eyes were blown wide with amazement staring at a tiny little shirt, his lips were slightly parted, although the corner of his lips was tugging upwards as to refrain a smile to break free.

"What have you seen, now?" 

Jude turned around with grin wide on his face and Connor couldn't honestly refrain the wave of laughter looking at the item in Jude's hands. 

 _"I got dad's genes."_   Connor read out loud. "Jude, Really?" 

"It's perfect! We're also taking this." 

"Oh my God.." Connor mouthed to the ceiling as Jude once again stuffed the cart full with every adorable newborn item he found on his way.

 When they finally headed to the cash register Connor wanted to weep bitter tears but honestly.. the fulfilled and genuinely joyful smile on Jude's lips made the whole check worth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 left!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle love making in this chapter!
> 
> (Yes, I know it's weird cause we're all used to rough ass slapping action but I guess there's a first time for everything in this fic.) (also I listened to The Lion King soundtrack while writing this so.....)

_They had sex, that night, like never before._  

They were laying on the couch kissing, softly at first, like they had all the time in the world until the air started shifting, becoming a bit heavier when kissing didn't seem enough anymore. Connor's hand never pulled away from where it was resting on Jude's hip in a gentle but firm grip as his free hand was cupping the boy by the back of his neck, so that their lips could keep exploring, tasting, biting.

Jude was making these needy sounds against his mouth almost as to share what Connor's mind had been screaming all along. 

 _“More. Please Connor, More.”_   He heard him moan, sending waves of desire through his whole body when the deliriously sweet scent ravaged his senses, enough to send Connor over the edge by the intensity of it.

"Bedroom."

Jude gave a gleeful noise of approval against his mouth before climbing off his lap, holding out his hand for Connor who found himself staring wide-eyed with want at the wondrous hint of smile growing wider on Jude's lips with each passing seconds.

He let Jude drag him by his hand, stumbling a bit on the route from the living room to their bedroom because of course there was no such a thing as stop kissing, so Connor, which was totally on board with this approach, suddenly grabbed him by the back of his thighs. Jude gave a surprised laugh when he found himself suddenly being lifted up by Connor's strong arms. He wrapped his legs around his torso and let him lead the way in their room. -- not daring to keep their lips apart, of course.

Connor gently laid him down on their bed, taking pleasure in the way Jude's eyes were flashing with hunger as soon as Connor stripped off his shirt, soon being met by Jude's hand roaming over his chest. 

"Jesus, you're perfect.."

Jude swore he saw a delicate blush make a quick appearance on Connor's cheeks, tinging them pink at the praise sweetly dripping from his mate's lips.

" _You_ are perfect." Connor retorted, stripping Jude of his own shirt before laying down on his naked chest, peppering his neck with kisses with the same gentleness as someone who was handling the most precious thing in the world.

"That's not true and you know it.."

Connor looked up and when he saw Jude's lips starting to tremble he cupped his chin as to make him look into his eyes as he uttered those words, sounding a bit choked up when he finally managed to spit them out.  "Stop with this nonsense, okay? You are, you are _more_ than perfect to me and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Yes." Jude laughed softly, a look of undeniable love in his eyes that made Connor's heart stutter in his chest. " We are perfect for each other." 

"Glad we are on the same page, now let me take care of you.. " Connor smirked while being currently busy fiddling with Jude's belt, his fingers would brush over his hip bone and send Jude in a hysterical fit of giggles.   
  
"It tickles!"

"A little help, then?" 

Jude rolled his eyes as he arched off the bed just slightly, allowing Connor to finally stripping him down to his pants and underwear. Jude raised his eyebrow quizzically, wondering why Connor was straddling his lap without proceeding with.. you know. It was not like Jude was impatient of anything.. he was just purely concerned about Connor's sanity, at the moment. That's all.

"Huh, Connor?" 

Connor's eyes were huge and dilated, staring at some random spot on his bump, then his eyes locked with Jude's, a small smile playing on his lips as he breathed feebly, almost as the sight was enough to kick air out his lungs.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look, right now." 

Jude bit his lips, feeling a warm heat spreading through his chest and rising to his cheeks. He felt a lump formed in his throat, preventing him from forming words but Connor smiled, aware that everything he needed to be said was in Jude's eyes. He leaned down, pressing a trail of kisses starting from his hipbone and discovering every inch of Jude's skin up to his chest, sending a wave of shivers up and down Jude's spine whenever his plump lips made contact with the quivering expanse of skin. Then, the warmth radiating from Connor's body on his own was suddenly gone when he saw him moving away from him. Connor had opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out of it.  Jude's eyes fluttered closed in the exact moment Connor's lubed finger traced the outline of his hole, slowly sliding inside. Connor stared at him in awe the whole time as he pushed his finger in and out, realizing that he could have watched Jude writhing beneath him for the rest of his life and never got bored of the sight of those eyes squeezing shut whenever his finger brushed against his prostate, or the motion of his lips, slowly parted and red from the bites, letting out breathy noises of pleasure. He sensed, through the intense scent of slick filling his nostrils and also by the way Jude's breathing became shorter, uneven, that Jude was close so he gently pulled his fingers out, reveling in the noise of desperation leaving Jude's lips as soon as deprived of Connor's touch, leaving space to the void that soon was going to be fulfilled.

"Fuck.. I was so close.." 

Connor couldn't help the smirk flashing across his features as he waited for Jude to open his eyes, before telling him, voice knowing and playful.

"We don't want to leave that matter unattended now, do we?" 

"Oh.. no." Jude laughed slightly, clearing his throat. "We do not want that.."

Connor slid into him with one slow stroke, hissing just slightly when Jude's nails started to dig into his back with each thrust of his cock. Connor was very gentle and attentive through the whole time, being careful to not squash Jude's body too much but at the same time caring to make that moment special and intimate for the both of them. Connor found himself smiling the whole time, thinking that it felt odd, to make love like this, taking their time to make sure that the both of them would reach the highest place they'd ever been, but at the same time.. it sent thrills through Connor's whole body because yes, they've had sex.. a lot of sex, actually, but it had never quite felt like this.

It was gentle, slow, attentive, careful, sensitive but also passionate, intense, fueled by the burning fire of their bond.. it was what Connor had never experienced before that first time with Jude, the night that turned his whole universe upside down. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter has been posted in the same day as chapter 27, make sure to read the previous one (even if it can be read as stand-alone but alas...) before this one

Jude begged Anthony and Mark to join him for the charity soccer game that Connor's office, among with other firms of the city, decided to participate to.  Jude, of course, was more than happy to sit on the bleachers and lose himself in how good Connor looked in those shorts all afternoon, but he thought it wouldn't harm anyone to have someone to talk to, once in a while, right?

He winced when Anthony's hand waved a tissue before his half-lidded eyes, causing him to abruptly dislodge his gaze from Connor's tanned legs.

“Huh? What's this?”

“Oh, I'm sorry.. I just saw you drooling and I thought--”

“I wasn't _drooling._ ” Jude immediately retorted, giving a snort. He almost sounded outraged by such unfounded statement about his good character.

“Sure Jan.” Anthony said, waving a hand dismissively. Jude looked over at Mark, sitting next to Anthony as seeking for backup but Mark lifted his hands as to wave white flag.

“Seriously, man?”

“Jude.. you know I love you and all but I swear.. I was about to lend you a glass to collect all that drool.”

“This is a conspiracy.”

“Nah.. man that's perfectly normal. With a guy like Connor, I would barely contain my thirst,” Anthony said, patting Jude's back.

“Uh... I'm right here?” Mark deadpanned, eliciting a wave of laughter slipping from Jude's lips.

“You guys are the best.” He commented with amusement filling his voice, with a small shake of his head.

" Have you picked a name yet?" 

Jude let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, caressing his bump who kept becoming bigger week after week.

"You're actually touching a sore spot." Jude admitted quietly.

"I have some suggestions if you're interested.."

"Let's hear." A small glint of hope was visible into Jude's wide eyes.

"What about Mauricio?" 

Jude really wanted to keep his expression neutral and he did, at first, but then the corners of his lips started tugging down against his will, his nose wrinkling and--

"You hate it."

Jude, as usual, was awful at hiding his emotions.. so he just admitted,"It sounds straight out of a telenovela, to be honest.." 

"It really sucks, love." Even Anthony looked terribly displeased by the name choice, which made Mark retort with a snort, "Let's see if you can do better, then." 

"Victor." Anthony announced with pride filling his voice.

"You might as well call him Frederik Alistair The First, descendant of the Stevens lineage." Mark trailed off with a scoff, "I mean.. Victor? What kind of name is it?" 

Anthony rolled his eyes while Mark addressed to Jude with a serious edge in his voice. "Should I call you, your majesty from now on, Jude?"

"Nah, man.. that's fine.. I'm a noble person, after all. Anyway, it might sound absurd but these names are far better than the name Connor suggested."

"Name?" Mark asked with an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Yeah.." Jude let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "That conversation kind of went downhill, I think.."

 

  _They were having breakfast, sitting at the kitchen table in a comfortable silence when Connor spoke, completely out of the blue._

 "What about Peter?" 

Jude almost choked on the milk he was sipping from the big mug, mostly startled by Connor's randomness more than the peculiar name choice.

"W-what?" 

"Peter." Connor repeated with a small but so proud smile on his face that made Jude's heart skip beats in his chest.

"Peter." Jude repeated, attempting (not so brightly) to maintain his voice even. Connor gave an affirmative nod of his head so Jude asked, just to make sure.  "Huh.. For our pup?"

"Who else we're choosing a name for? The goldfish already has a name."

"Had." Jude corrected him, watching Connor's eyes go wide for a long moment, processing the new piece of information Jude had just told him.

"Had?"

"Yeah.. he's dead, Connor."

"The goldfish died? When?!" 

"A week ago. I think."

"Why I'm only discovering this, now?!" 

"Why do you care? That goldfish had like, ten years." 

"Nemo.." Connor looked genuinely heartbroken about the goldfish death, which okay.. Jude was sad too when he found him flooding lifelessly above the water but still.. 

"You named it Nemo?" 

"Small? Red? Fish? Of course, I named it Nemo, Jude!" 

_"Woah okay... I think I called it fish since the day we brought it into this house.."_

 

"What do you mean _Nemo_ died?!" 

Jude and Mark exchanged a look that ended up with Mark shrugging his shoulders, a defeated look was growing wider on his face the moment he raised his left hand. "It's too late for me." 

"Hey!" Anthony gasped in mock offense, a pout of his lips that quickly faded when Mark wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his chest. Jude's heart got warmer at the sight. Mark and Anthony had been married for four years now and it just astonished that despite knowing each other for half of their lives, they still were able to maintain their friendship fresh and precious just like the first day. He hoped to be just as lucky.  He snickered when Mark leaned over him and whispered with voice so soft, almost as he was telling him a secret, "You're still in time, though." 

Jude could tell by the sound of Mark's voice, light and playful that he was joking so he just decided to play along, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Claimed and pregnant, bitches." 

 

Connor took him into his arms as soon as he stepped out of the building, burying his face into the crook of his neck while Jude softly caressed his face. 

"Hey handsome, did you miss me?"  
  
"Not even a bit." Jude smiled. 

Connor hid the smile into the crook of Jude's neck, but Jude could hear it in his voice anyway when he murmured."That's good cause I was actually talking to the _pup."_

Connor noticed the affliction behind Jude's apparently serene eyes. It only took one knowing look before Jude gave in with a sigh, knowing that Connor could tell if he lied.

 "I hate that we're still calling him pup."

"Me too." Connor admitted.

"So let's sit down and pick a name!" Jude whined, fluttering his long eyelashes in a way that could only be described as enchanting. One of the powerful weapons he had up his sleeve to turn Connor into a puddle... that and--

"Now?" Connor was visibly tired because of the game but when Jude pouted, Connor's expression somehow softened and Jude had to take advantage of the opening. Absolutely.

"Yes." Jude exhaled, a hopeful smile started to grow on his plump lips. "Please?" 

"Let's go then.." Connor took him by his hand and led him back to where Jude was previously sitting with Mark and Anthony. They sat down and Jude let out a yelp of surprise when he suddenly found himself sitting on Connor's lap.

"Yes Santa. I've been a good boy this year." Jude mused, causing Connor to roll his eyes, once again, at Jude's ridiculous antics.

"Okay, spill." 

"Connor.. someone might see.."

Connor did the best that he could to refrain the laughter that wanted desperately to break out but failed miserably. His shoulders started shaking with the force of giggles coming from his lips. God. His mate was an idiot sometimes but fuck, he loved him like crazy.

"I hate you so much, oh my God." 

"You totally love me." Jude laughed, shifting on Connor's lap a bit so that he could rest both of his long legs diagonally over Connor's. Connor's grip tightened on his waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck and much to Jude's amusement, Connor was still laughing.

"So.. I was thinking.. we should at least pick three names we like? Start from here, maybe?" 

Connor sobered up, wiping a tear spilling down his eye. He gave a deep exhale of breath before clearing his throat, "Y-yeah.. Yes. I think we can start from here.."

Jude smiled absent mindedly when Connor's fingers started caressing his bump, sending shivers up and down his spine, "Perfect. Okay, I'll start.. mmh, let me think.. huh, okay so.. I like Liam, Parker and Philip."

"Philip?"

"I like what I like, okay? Don't judge! Okay, now is your turn."

"Damon, Stefan... and.. mmm, let me think. Oh, okay! Tyler! I like Tyler!"

"You did not just pick random names from The Vampire Diaries characters!"

Connor just laughed at the way Jude would get so worked up over names.

"Could you take this more seriously? It's important!"

"Okay.. okay.. sorry. You're right. So, mmh.. My nominees are: Dylan, Kyle and Mason."

"Perfect.. at least we have six potential names. It's something, right?"

"Yeah but until we pick the name, we'll still call him pup. What's the point? We can't call him each time with a different name.. It's weird."

"No one is going to know before we pick the effective name.. and I'm positive that when we'll call him with _his_ name, we'll just know.." Jude lowered his gaze, asking with fondness filling his voice. "..Right Philip?"

Jude and Connor exchanged a knowing look and both spoke in unison like they were reading each other's thoughts. "No fucking way. NO. "

 

_Five names left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm terrible at picking names.. okay? I would have called him pup till the last chapter tbh. xD feel free to share your preference or suggestions. :) 
> 
> 7 more chapters left!


	29. Chapter 29

 

"Thank you for keeping me some company.."

Callie looked over at her brother, currently snuggled on the couch to the best of his ability due to the massive baby bump.

Callie found it quite strange when Jude called and asked her, voice weird and almost shaky, if she wanted to come over, that morning.

"Of course I won't mind keeping you  company, but I can't help but wonder.. is something happened with Connor? I mean, where is he?"

Jude didn't look away from the tv playing some pointless quiz show, giving a small sigh. Callie was sure she touched a nerve, if the heavy silence falling in the room was anything to go by, then he heard Jude say through a breathy noise coming from his throat, "Probably visiting his parents."

Callie knew it wasn't any of her business to ask but she was also known for not minding her own business. "Okay, first.. _probably?_ Second, you didn't go along... Because?"

"Well, he asked me.. actually but we had a fight, yesterday and I guess we both needed some space for you know.. cool down a bit."

Callie looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face, although her tone sounded mildly concerned, almost softer. "What happened?" 

Jude finally looked away from the tv screen, meeting Callie's apprehensive gaze.

"I flipped at him because he was just trying to take care of me and I-- I don't know what happened afterward... I was sweating and in need of air.."

"Jude..."

"I know, okay?" Jude snapped at the judging edge in Callie's voice. "I know what you're thinking and I felt like shit-- I still feel like shit for how I treated him. It wasn't fair. He was just trying to look out for me and my brain translated it as an attempt to babysit me."

"Look, Connor is your mate. You can't possibly expect to turn the switch off his Wolf-Alpha-man buttons. Is it in his nature and instincts to take care of you and the pup and honestly? I don't see anything wrong with that. You're almost the size of a house--"

“Thank you Callie. You sure know how to compliment a pregnant man.” Jude deadpanned.

“Okay, sorry. You're right.”

“Thank you.” Jude exhaled, but Callie quickly cut him off.

“..You're the size of a _cabin_ but still.. Jude.. you can't push him away whenever he tries to help you.”

"I know that! I.. I swear I didn't mean to snap like that! You had to see his face, Cal.. He looked like a wounded puppy.. I.. I was a total jackass to him.." Jude trailed off with a wounded noise of frustration, his hands coming to cup his face as to hide the embarrassment flushing to his whole face and concentrating in his cheeks, turning warm and rosy with heat.

“He'll forgive you.. you know he will. He probably already has.”

“I hope so.” Jude sighed, then he lowered his hands, sending a thankful look in Callie's direction. “Thanks, Cal.”

  
“You're welcome.” Callie smiled, then a pleased grin quirked up her lips. “Look at us.. having a normal conversation between siblings, I'm honestly so proud of us.”

“Me too.”

 Callie's joyfulness was so contagious that Jude found himself matching her smile with his own.

“When was the last time?”

"If I recall correctly, the last time you were bitching about our conceiving plan..”

Callie just snorted, shaking her head as they reminisced that day's conversation. "That was just ridicolous and you know it.."

"You're probably right.." Jude conceded.

"I mean.. I should at least deserve a thank you?"

"A thank you for what?" Jude laughed, his eyes going slightly wide in disbelief.

"Uh.. I don't know... For bringing the two of you together?" Callie deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look.. I know we are two stubborn--"

"Pff.. yes.. that's a _euphemism_." 

Jude decided to ignore her comment and went on his speaking, "...But I'm positive that we would have pulled our heads out of our asses, eventually."

"Look, I'm not trying to get all the credits cause I'm 100% that Connor was in love with you way before realizing it, but can I take some credits for the little push I gave him?"

Jude sent Callie a confused look, "What do you mean? You talked to him?"

Callie just looked at him, then she gave a little sigh, pulling out her phone. "You probably haven't seen this."

Jude stared at the screen with burning curiosity in his eyes, then when the video played his heart kind of stopped beating for a painfully long second.. 

He could recognize the voices.. "Is this--?"

"Just watch this." Callie said with a small smile on her lips.

  _“_ _So.. as I was saying, pup. This is a milestone in the mankind history, you know? Cause he's finally realized how much of an idiot--”_

“ _Stop embarrassing me in front of my kid!”_

"W-when d-did this happen?" Jude asked, voice trembling. His eyes were already tearing up, watching Connor at its most vulnerable state. 

"Shh.. You're missing the best part." 

 _“_ _Hey, cub. So.. I know I've been a bit silly, in my past life.. but I'm about to try and make your dad, my mate. Do you like the idea, baby? We'll live all together here. We'll be a happy family and I promise.. I won't let anyone and anything to ever hurt you two.."_

Jude couldn't look away from the video. His eyes soon started to tear up with tears of happiness mixed with sharp waves of guilt creeping through his chest. He'd just witnessed the moment Connor had just realized that he wanted to be more than just a sort of anonymous sperm donator. The moment he decided to recognize their pup as his and Jesus, that last line definitely supplied the ultimate coup the grace.

 _"We'll be a happy_ family. _"_ Connor said with such fondness filling his voice that honestly burned a hole through Jude's chest the moment he heard those words, making him feel a lot more guilty and unworthy of Connor's love, considering how he'd been treating him lately due to hormones, cravings, weird and unpleasant mood swings...

"T-thank you f-for showing me this.." 

"He's a great man." Callie observed with emotion filling her voice, then she added. "He's a great mate and he's gonna be a great father.." 

"I think so too." Jude only replied before playing the video again.

Callie left twenty minutes later but not without sending the video to Jude's phone and as soon as Jude was left alone, he found himself completely spellbounded by the moment captured in that short but momentous video. He was playing it for the third time around -- although there were tears spilling down his eyes and landing on the screen-- when he heard Connor's key turning into the lock and jerked on his feet, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve as he made his way to the front door, his breath short and uneven as he waited for the door to sprang open.

When it happened, Jude launched himself into Connor's arms, who felt fairy tensed up, mostly started by Jude's sudden embrace but then Jude gave a small sigh of relief when he visibly started to relax, his arms promptly lacing around his waist and his nose, burying into the crook of his neck, nuzzling and sniffing Jude's scent.

"What was that for?" Connor asked softly into his ear.

Jude pushed away tears as he said fast and voice edgy with fear, almost as he was scared to even utter them out. "Just promise me that even when I push you away, sometimes.. you'll never let me go.. promise me that no matter how bad things get, we'll always get through it. Promise me _forever_ , Connor." 

Jude didn't need to be a werewolf and listen to his heart beats to know that he was deadly sincere, when he whispered, voice fond and somehow broken with emotions along with a bright (also relieved) smile that was pressing against his pulsing point, "I _wolfy_ promise." and Jude knew that Connor meant it with everything he had to give.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapter left..


	30. Five chapters left. I'm shook

 

Connor's eyes shot open _way_  before the sharp shriek of pain even reached his ears, his shrewd _wolf_ had already perceived what was going to happen way before he did.

"Jude?"

Jude's whole body jerked upwards, sitting on their bed as his hand immediately came to encircle his immensely huge bump as in a way to protect him like a shield.

"Jude?! Talk to me! What's going on?!"

Jude would have promptly replied if it wasn't for the stabbing pain hitting him with sharp strokes on his lower abdomen causing his body to double over in pain. "I.. I think is happening..." Jude breathed out through deep, sharp intake of breaths. "I think my water just broke."

Connor's wide eyes followed the trail of Jude's gaze and as Jude has efficiently managed to tell him between pants, the sheets were soaked. 

"B-but it's too soon! It's not supposed to be happening until three weeks from now!"  
It surprised Connor the way Jude could still be able to send dreadful glares even when his face was clearly contorting in pain.

"Are you questioning it, now?! Take me to the hospital, dumbass! This baby is clearly eager to meet us!" 

Connor was highly shocked and pretty proud of himself for how fast he managed to wrap Jude into a blanket and drag the both of them on their feet, wrapping his arm around Jude's waist and led him fast but still gently to the front door.

“You're in your pj's.” Jude moaned, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth despite the pain shooting through his whole body. Connor sent a sharp look in his direction while on their way to the car.

“Our pup is on his way out. Do you think I give a fuck? Besides, you're wearing your PJs, too.”

Jude gave a breathless laugh as Connor helped him sitting down on the passenger seat. “Y-yeah but I'm about to give birth.. do you want our pup to meet you in PJs?”

“Shut up, Jude.”

Jude's eyes squeezed shut when another shooting pain hit him with the intensity of a lighting bolt.

"Jesus Christ..."

"We're almost there." Connor found Jude's hand and never let it go through the whole ride from their house to the hospital.

 

***

Jude was screaming so loud that he was sure his lungs were going to crumble apart till the time the baby was finally delivered.

"Never again! You hear me?!" 

Connor, who was standing at his side, winced in pain when Jude's hand squeezed his own so hard that it made him see stars.

"D-Don't get near me with that dick ever again... I... I s-swear to God, Connor. I will fucking kill you! Fuck! Pull that _thing_ out of me!" 

A nurse sent a sympathetic look in Connor's direction, whom, poor thing was about to lose the sensitivity of his hand.

"It's just a thing they say.." She reassured him with a small smile on her lips.

"Jesus, help me. Jesus, I swear I'll become a monk if you pull this baby out of me, right now."  
  
"Take deep breaths.." The nurse said, swiping a tissue over Jude's sweating forehead.   
  
"You're doing so good, Jude.. you're my perfect omega." Connor leaned down, whispering muffled words and praises into his hair. "I'm so proud of you. You're giving birth to our son and once this is over, we'll go home and we'll raise this perfect baby together just push, okay baby? Just a little more."

Jude screamed as he pushed with every glimpse of energy he had running through his whole body, then tears started to fall down his cheeks, blending with sweat. “I.. I-I'm so tired.”

"Shhh.. it's okay.. it's okay, baby. You're doing so good."

"I hate you." Jude cried out, his face contorted in shooting pain. "I hate you so much, Connor. God!"

"I know." Connor smiled against his hair, pressing a soft kiss there. "I love you, too."  
  
"I can see the head." The doctor announced, eliciting a small cry of victory coming from Jude's lips. "Just another push, Jude you can do it. Just one more tiny push and you'll meet your baby."

Jude was looking forward to that part. He wanted to finally meet the little hazelnut he'd been carrying in his belly for months, so he pushed with everything he had to give, his whole body was covered in sweat, sore and swollen.

"Crap." the doctor whispered to the nurse, whose eyes were huge and frightened when the head of the baby was slowly sliding out of Jude's body.  
  
"What's wrong, doctor?" Connor found it strange that no sound came from the baby when it finally made his way out. He was supposed to be wailing his lungs out but aside from Jude's uneven breathing and the tense looks exchange between the doctor and nurse... nothing else reached his ears.

He couldn't see much through the sheets covering Jude's lower stomach and most of his legs but he could tell, from the tension on the doctor and nurse's faces that something was off.

"W-why isn't he crying? W-what's going on, doctor?" Connor's voice was shaken, already dreading the answer to that question.

Connor's eyes flickered to Jude's face, who was still coming down from the aftermath, breathing harshly through his nose, his eyelids tiredly fluttering shut. 

"Why our baby isn't crying?!" he growled, not daring to pull his hand away from Jude's.   
  
The doctor looked at him, an utterly heartbroken light in his eyes as he exhaled, "I'm sorry Mr. Stevens..." No. No. No. Connor didn't like the mourning tone. It couldn't be it.. He couldn't--

"Your pup is _stillborn_."

 

****

 

"No! No! No! our baby.. no, p-please! No!" 

"Connor?!" Jude was trying to shake him awake, but despite his best attempts, Connor kept just twisting and tossing underneath the layer of comforter covering them both.

Connor finally opened his eyes and his heart broke when he was met by Jude's huge eyes, worry flashing across them, along with tears. 

"W-what's going on?" 

Connor's eyes grew huge and dilated and immediately flickered to Jude's belly. Relief soon flooded through his chest, allowing him to take a deep breath. "Y-You're pregnant.. y-you're still pregnant."

"Of course I am." Jude frowned. "W-why wouldn't I be? Hey.. Connor.. it was just a bad dream. It's okay.."

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase those images off his mind. Jude was right.. it was probably just a dream, except that as far as Connor knew, werewolves don't dream and when they rarely do... are more than just regular  _dreams._  

 

 


	31. This baby is on his way out but it's still nameless.

Jude should have been used by now to the cold sensation of the layer of gel squirm over his skin. Connor's hand promptly reached for Jude's, seeing his mate hissing in discomfort and intertwined their fingers together as they waited for the image to form. That was the third-semester ultrasound which meant that the pup was half way through due date. Doctor Sullivan's attentive gaze was firmly planted on the screen while she moved the transducer over Jude's abdomen. The air was thick with tension, both of them were holding their breaths without even realizing it until the image was slowly starting to come to life.

Jude covered the gasp of wonderment escaped his lips by lifting his hand to his mouth as soon as the image popped on the screen.

“He looks so much bigger than the last time!”

Connor smiled, emotion filling his eyes as Doctor Sullivan just gave a  knowing smile, “He _is_ bigger than the last time..”

“H-He looks like an actual baby..” Jude gave a wet, choked laugh, unconsciously squeezing Connor's hand. “ He's not a bean anymore..”

“Definitely not.” Doctor Sullivan agreed, then she pushed a button on the keyboard and suddenly, they were met by--

“This is a 3D scan of your baby's face.” Doctor Sullivan smiled.

Jude's body reeked exhilaration from every pore, Connor noticed, fighting the urge to pull him against his chest and lose himself in how good his scent tasted.

“Connor, look! He got your nose!”

Connor snickered, unable to keep the smile at bay at the sight of Jude's awed look, his eyes glossy with tears. “Most definitely yours.”

***

 

Jude was alone in the house, when he got the phone call. His hands were trembling as he listened to the doctor’s voice suggesting him to head to the study as soon as possible.

“Y-yeah of course, b-but.. is..is something wrong, doctor?"  
He was met by a heavy silence coming from the other end of the line that did nothing but increase the erratic beats of his heart, when the he heard the doctor say through a breathy noise of distress.

“I got your results and there’s something you should know..”

Jude’s heart was hammering against his chest as he nodded, “You can stop by this afternoon if it suits you better.”

“Y-yes.. I..I’ll wait for my mate to come back from work and w-we’ll drive there.”

“Perfect.”

  
**

Jude and Connor were sitting in the comfy chairs of the doctor’s fancy study, staring blankly at the empty wooden desk before their eyes.

“I’m scared..” Jude admitted.

Connor gave a humming sound from the back of his throat, tightening his grip on Jude’s hand. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it. I promise..”

It didn’t help dissipating Jude’s fears but it helped.. just a bit.

The door sprang open and they were soon met by doctor Sullivan, greeting the young couple with a professional smile on her lips that, in all honestly, did a pretty awful job at hiding the concern clear written all over her face. She sat down at her desk and with each passing seconds the rush of anxiety flooding through Jude’s whole body became unbearable. She pulled a piece of paper out of a binder, “You’re probably wondering why I summoned you here..”

“Yeah..” Jude said, his voice small and filled with concern while Connor kept staring at her.

“I got the results of your exams Jude and your blood pressure level is quite alarming, having reached this stage of the pregnancy. See, when it's higher than 140/90 mm Hg, a small share of pregnancies worldwide contract a disorder called _pre eclampsia_."

“What the hell is pre-eclampsia?”

“Connor..” Jude sighed, "Let her talk."

“It’s a legit question..” Doctor Sullivan said, “Pre-eclampsia is the result of a severe hypertension whose symptoms are subtle and almost undetectable if not by running blood tests, occurring during the third semester and worsening over time.”

“Is.. is it in any way threatening the course of the pregnancy? ” Connor's voice sounded on the verge of breaking in a sob at the news while Jude closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He wondered for the first time if he was really going to deliver this baby. If felt like, since he'd been impregnated, the world was trying to conspire against them.

“It could be.. both for the pup _and_ your mate. It could induce problems with the placenta, therefore, restricts the blood flow to your baby.." She explained, giving a little sigh of sorrow. Jude was at loss of words. The only thing he could do was telling himself that everything was going to be fine even if it seemed impossible, at the moment, the only thing he could hold on to was Connor's hand, soft and warm on his own.

"I-Is there something we can do? A-a way to cure this disorder?" 

“Mandatory bed rest and being taken care of by a magnesium sulfate treatment will definitely prevent seizures but... there's not an effective way to cure pre-eclampsia but delivery."

“Delivery?! S-so that means--"

“Premature birth through C-section or labour induction." She cut him off, her concerned eyes constantly flickering from Connor's enraged one to Jude's, staring  blown wide-eyed at his bump as he was somehow waiting for something to wake him up from this nightmare.

"This is completely ridiculous! It's.. It's too soon!"

"Look, Mr. Stevens. I know that you're scared and upset, right now but we have to think fast. Jude's just stepped in the 32th week. It's too dangerous to leave pre-eclampsia untreated at this late stage of the pregnancy. For the sake of your pup and your mate, we need to get a move on this labour... until there's _still_ something we can do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......and to think I was completely uneducated before starting this pup fic xD Bless Wikipedia.
> 
> Big fat (real) delivery in next chapter!


	32. He-Who-Must-Be-Named.

Jude was laying on the bed with his knees bent just slightly. It was the only position that allowed him to get comfortable with the huge bump. The gown he was wearing was pooled around his waist while his legs covered by the thin layer of the sheet so that he was going to be ready for when the contractions were going to start. It had been 45 hours since Doctor Sullivan explained in a very detailed but clear way to Connor how she had to be proceeding with the stimulation of the cervix , in order to separate the membranes of the amniotic sac from the baby in a way to kick start the labor. He listened to her words but the waves of contrasting emotions hitting him all at once wouldn't allow him to think clearly, so he did what he knew how to do best. He held Jude's hand and cracked a reassuring smile in his way while he wiped the sweat off Jude's forehead.

“I can't believe I'm about to give birth..” Jude exhaled feebly. He was so nervous that even breathing hurt at the moment, “It all feels surreal to me.”

“I can't wait to meet him..” Jude's heart stuttered in his chest at the sound of Connor's reverent pitch in his voice, completely unable to bring himself to feel optimist. He'd been trying to stay positive but the truth was that Jude was terrified. “I hope you'll get to meet him..” Jude's eyes were getting watery as he spoke, lowering down his gaze from Connor's hopeful eyes, currently losing some of the blinding faith when Jude kept tearing himself down,

“I.. I hope to not fail, Connor.. I.. I hope I can save him. I-I want our son.. alive and healthy and perfect-- I.. I want to raise him with you and see him grow happy and-- God. I'm a mess..”

Connor's hand came to rest on his chin, lifting it just slightly so that Jude was forced to look at him, “Hey.. hey.. hey... what's this? Why this negative all of sudden? You'll give birth to this pup.. I know you will. You.. Jude, you are the strongest person I know and.. and I've never trusted anyone more than you. I know you'll succeed. I can already picture us with him. I.. I need you to believe in this, Jude."

"It's just.. It feels like the universe is conspiring against us.. what if everything goes wrong? what if I actually lose this pup? W-what's going to happen? I need you to be realist and know that there's a possibility that it could actually happen.."

"I know! I know there's a chance of it to happen, but I.. I'd rather believe in you. It's all I can think of.. I.. I can feel it." Connor said, letting out a wounded noise of frustration.  

"I don't want you to!"

"What?" 

"I don't want you to believe in me because it's all on my shoulders. T-the fate of this pup is weighing over my shoulders and I'm so fucking scared, Connor!"

"I am too, okay?! " Connor realized that he'd raised his voice when a nurse, coming into the room to check Jude's magnesium IV, froze on the threshold. 

"I..I need some air." Jude pleaded Connor to stay, with the force of his gaze, unable to verbalize his thoughts. Connor cleared his throat, being careful to avoid Jude's eyes as he made his way out the room. 

"I feel you.." The nurse breathed out of the blue as she refilled the IV fluids bag. Jude looked up from his lap, meeting her brown eyes, "I know what you're going through. I had a miscarriage during my first pregnancy and when I got pregnant again, I've been diagnosed pre-eclampsia."

"H-how did it go?"

The girl smiled, probably reminiscing old memories. Then she gave a small laugh, "I let fear to override my good judgment and if I'm allowed to give you a piece of advice--"

"Yes." Jude needed it like _magnesium sulfate. "_ Please, I think I'm losing my mind."

"Just think of happy moments.. when the pain becomes unbearable as well as the urge to rip your mate's head off."

Jude felt his mouth go dry, "D-do you think I'll start to threaten my mate?"

"Oh honey, I've witnessed things in these past few years that you wouldn't believe.. One time, a dude actually tried to steal the scalpel from the table and threatened to cut his mate's dick off."

"No way!" Jude snickered, "Poor guy!"

"I guess it's the most common way to cope with the pain that comes when you push a little human being out of you." She wore a small, knowing smile on her face which matched Jude's for the briefest moment before a sharp excruciating pain as a shot in the stomach, flooded through his whole body, mostly concentrating on his lower abdomen. Connor walked back into the room as soon as Jude's vocal chords stretched roughly, letting out an inhuman shriek of pain. Connor rushed to his side, holding his hand and kissing the knuckles, making shushing sounds while the nurse ran out of the room calling the doctor.

"Fuck! It hurts! It hurts!"

"I know.. it's supposed to.."

Jude's eyes shot up, locking with Connor's, "Dude! You're not helping!"

"I know.. I'm sorry. Breathe. You know what doctor said.. Deep breaths, Jude."

"It's easy to say." Jude said between pants, then his hand came to stroke his belly as in a way to soothe the pain but it really wasn't helping. Doctor Sullivan stepped into the room, walked by the nurse and smiled at the couple in a way that, she hoped, could send some reassurance. 

"This baby is finally ready to meet you! How do you feel?"

"Scared, excited, over the moon... all at once." Connor smiled, throwing a quick glance at his mate, currently writhing on the bed with eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip being held by his teeth in a way to fight back the wounded noise leaving his lips whenever being hit by the contraction.

"It might not look like it, but I'm happy too." Jude cracked a weak smile through the haze of pain. 

"Okay.." Doctor Sullivan said, "Apparently the membrane sweep worked on the first shot. Congrats!"

"Thank you, I guess?" Jude moaned, squeezing Connor's hand, his back arching off the bed just slightly. 

"W- What's going to happen now?" 

"We'll wait till the cervix gets dilated and then we'll just wait for this little hazelnut to show up, sounds good?"

"Sounds more than good." Connor's voice sounded broken with emotion. He couldn't believe that they were going to finally meet him.. the baby Jude had been carrying for months and that witnessed the beginning of their story.. how it all started as an agreement, between the two of them, something that Connor wanted to give Jude.

A gift.

But that became something huger, something unexpected, something that Connor never thought would have rocked his whole world to the core. 

"I love you.." 

Jude's eyes snapped open, a small yet genuine smile spread over his face lighting up his features. "I love you too. It's happening..."

"I know..."

"We're about to meet him."

"Yes." Connor agreed, pressing a kiss over his sweaty temple. "We're gonna meet our pup."

"Push Jude." Doctor Sullivan's voice broke the sweet, intimate moment between them but Jude, nor Connor, didn't mind. Once their pup was going to be finally delivered, they had a whole lifetime ahead of them for moments like these to come.

He just had to make sure to deliver this baby, alive.. and healthy, which was Jude's biggest challenge at the moment.

Jude closed his eyes, taking a long and deep intake of breath and then... his sight got blacked out by the stabbing pain. 

All Jude remembered about that moment was the  _push-breathe-push-breathe-_ puuuuuuush _-curse-breathe- shoot threats to your mate-push-push._ whole arch.

There were fragments of voices playing in his memories.

Doctor Sullivan's encouraging words, telling him that they were this close to meet their pup and that everything was going to be fine and Connor's hand, firm into his own despite the sweat sticking their hands together and Jude's attempts to squeeze his hand like a lemon, 

"You're doing so good, baby. I've always known you would. That's it, baby. I know it hurts but just one more push, okay? It's gonna be over soon and I promise I'll be your slave for one month--"

"Two." Jude cut him off with a sharp look and a weak smile quirking over his lips. "At least two."

"Well.. uh, we'll discuss this as soon as we get home, okay?"

Jude let his eyes to flutter close again as he emptied his lungs from all the air before breathing in it all back again. The last step, when the baby was actually leaving Jude's body, was the most painful so Jude just pushed, with every shaky breath and with all the energy he had left in his body, and following the nurse advice's, he let his mind to wander over a happy moment, in a way to soothe the excruciating pain that left him a sated limb of flesh on that bed, when his baby finally climbed out into the sunlight.

 

_“Well, guess what? I want to stay. I can see why you look so incredibly surprised by what I'm saying, believe me, I am too cause I've never been the kind of man that would ever settle down and start a family or whatever the fuck. I'm the one that never fucks the same guy twice. Never. That's like a golden rule I've never broke in my entire life until..”_

Jude recalled asking Connor, both thrilled and scared of the answer at the same time _. "Until?"_

_"You."_

  
He felt the moment their son finally left what had been his household for months. He was too tired to touch his belly,  but he didn't really need to check if it had been emptied out. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, check if their pup was okay.. if.. if they'd made it. It was probably just a projection made by his mind that caused that moment of excruciating silence a lot longer than it effectively was. It felt like everything was playing in slow motion... Connor's hand squeezing his own and his hand squeezing back, the voice of doctor Sullivan calling his name, Connor's short intake of breath playing in his ear and then... he heard it.

The sound of a baby wailing his lungs out.

 

 

 

 


	33. my babies... Excuse me, I need a moment...

 

Connor's hands were shaking, scared that he was going to hurt the baby, in the throes of the infinite sparks of emotions currently bursting into his chest with the same intensity as blazing fireworks.

"It's perfectly normal.." Doctor Sullivan said with a reassuring smile quirking over her lips, guessing that Connor needed someone to tell him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Connor let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he cut the cord, letting a relieved smile to take over his features.

Doctor Sullivan held the baby for Connor to hold and for a long moment, his heart skipped some beats staring at the small, perfect creature in the doctor's arms letting out small but sharp cry out of his tiny lungs as he took in the surrounding world for the first time through his close-lidded eyes.

"C-can I?"

“Of course you can." Doctor Sullivan nodded, but then before letting Connor hold his son for the first time, she had to remark, "But we have to take him to the neonatal nursery and run some tests as soon as possible. He looks more than healthy but he's born premature, after all, and it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Hold him, Connor." Jude's voice, wrecked with emotion and tiredness caused by the labor, made him turn around, facing his mate's smile that despite being visibly worn out, didn't lack of the ecstatic joy of the moment, "Let me see my baby."

Connor gulped down saliva. He sucked a deep breath, before taking his son into his arms for the first time..

Connor was never going to know if it was just a coincidence that their baby stopped crying the exact moment he took him into his arms but his breath hitched in his throat when the baby's eyes fluttered open for the briefest moment, as to give Connor his official first greeting, to shut close two seconds later.

"H-He's so beautiful.."

Connor was completely incapacitated to look away from him, his breath got short in his throat when the baby gave a small yawn, eliciting a wet laugh out of Connor's throat. It was bigger than Connor thought, considering that he was born eight weeks earlier than the due date.

Connor's eyes flickered to Jude's, excited to meet his baby and stuttered through sharp intakes of breath. "God.. H-He's perfect."

"Come here.." 

Connor walked to Jude with the baby in his arms, still not ever dislodging his gaze from their son just like a magic spell had fallen on them. He found himself being struck by the similarities he found in their son. Connor could tell he'd gotten Jude's ivory skin color and his nose.. like he's predicted, he'd gotten it from Jude. The color of his hair wasn't that clear but as far as Connor could tell, it was definitely clearer than Jude and darker than Connor. He sat down on the edge of Jude's bed and gently placing him into Jude's arms.

"H-Hey.." As predicted there were tears spilling down his eyes, making his way down Jude's rosy cheeks. Jude smiled through the daze of tears when he took hold of the baby's tiny hand. " _I love you_.. I just met you but I cannot express how much I love you, already and this.. this will never go away, the way we love you.. w-will never go away." 

Connor exhaled sharply through his nose, losing himself in the way Jude spoke and looked at their son, enraptured by the little human being in his arms, looking at him like the rest of the world was nothing but insignificant compared to the way their son was filling theirs.

"I'm sorry." They both looked at Doctor Sullivan's shifting uncomfortably on her spot, clearly displeased to interrupt such an intimate moment, ".. but we really have to take your baby to the newborn aisle for the check-ups." 

Jude felt Connor going still against him, his arm tightening around his shoulders as he wiped the tears falling off his face with the other hand. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he started crying without even realizing.

"Okay.." Jude didn't sound too happy but doctor Sullivan was right. His gaze fell back on the baby, whose lips were pink and slightly parted as he exhaled small puffs of air. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

The baby shifted in his arms, making a cooing noise before squeezing Jude's finger into his tiny hand. Reluctantly, Jude gave a small nod in Connor's way. Connor pulled the baby from Jude's arms and handed him over to the nurse who smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, by the way. He's a beautiful baby..."

“Thank you.”

The girl smiled once again before following Doctor Sullivan out of the room, leaving the two of them to their own device.

Connor sat back down on the bed, wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulders. Jude gave a loud exhale of breath, leaning into the embrace. 

"Is that really happened?"

"Yes." Connor gave a soft laugh, his voice still sounded broken with emotion, "I can confirm.."

"I think we should make a decision before letting our parents in.. they'll want to know the name of the pup.”

"Parker is my favorite.." Connor admitted.

"I honestly hoped you'd say that."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Jude's cheeks turned pink as he exhaled, "Because Mariana insisted on hand-sewing the baby's blanket and honestly... I heard you mumbling the name in your sleep so I kind of had a hint of your preferences... I'm sorry if I haven't told you. I wanted it to be a surprise..”

"Did I say the name of the pup in my sleep?" Connor laughed, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes.. I have to say that was kind of cute.. _daddy Connor_ to the rescue! Um.. which reminds me... you cried! You know what that means, right?" 

"Okay. Fair's fair." Connor conceded but then his face fell when Jude added, voice playful and filled with mischief,

"Oh.. hold up, hold up, hold up! You promised to be my slave for two months.." 

Connor's mouth fell open in a gasp, _"One month!"_

"Um? Two?" 

"As far as I recall we agreed to talk this out at home.." 

"Fine.." Jude let out a grunt from his throat before muttering under his breath,  _"I'm accepting nothing but two months."_

_"I'm open to discussing the terms and conditions." Connor conceded._

It had been four days before Jude and the baby finally had the green light to leave the hospital.

 

"Oh my God.. I hate this bed! I hate this room! I want to go home! " Jude whined, sitting up on the bed that has become his cage for the past four days. 

"No strains." Connor reminded him, which made Jude raise an eyebrow at the firm tone in his mate's voice. "Since when have you turned into Doctor Sullivan?"

Connor rolled his eyes, his lips parted as to say something but then the nurse, who became very acquaintance with Jude since the delivery, stepped into the room with huge smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Look who has come to see you.."

  
Jude's eyes lit up with joy, his breath caught in his throat when he was met by the small bundle in her arms. "Parker.."  

The nurse gave a nod of her head as she walked to the bed, "This little bean wanted to catch up with you two, like seriously, he wouldn't stop crying.." 

Jude bit his lips, taking the baby into his arms who made a small noise from his throat before closing his lips again. Jude looked up, anxiety filling his voice when he asked her, "Is.. is everything okay with him? Something we should know?"

The girl smiled softly before shaking her head,

"This little guy is a champ. Apparently, he's inherited his dad's werewolf _stamina_."   
"Mine?" Connor asked with confusion flashing across his features, "Like.. he's gotten werewolves strength from me?"

"Yup." The nurse said, "Exactly. Despite being born 8 weeks earlier he's genetically as grown as an average newborn."

"Great job, Parker." Jude chuckled, wrapping his finger around his son's hand, revelling in the way he immediately squeezed it back. Connor pressed a close-lipped kiss to Jude's forehead, relieved that their son was perfect and healthy, like it was always supposed to be.

“So.. I came here to tell you that you can be discharged.”

Jude's eyes went wide with surprise, his mouth falling open as he stuttered, “L-Like.. d-do you mean w-we can finally-- I can finally go home?”

“Yes.” The girl cut him off with bright smile edging over her lips. 


	34. Glimpses.

  _Two months later.._

 

_*_

Jude was sitting on the gliding chair, rocking Parker to sleep for his scheduled afternoon nap. The baby was wrapped in his blanket, his head was gently resting against Jude's chest with the support of Jude's hand gently holding him by the back of his head. Jude was lulling him to sleep by singing one of his favorite songs but his son's eyes kept falling shut and then flutter open again, in favor of sucking his finger. Jude rolled his eyes, diligently sliding the digit out of his mouth.

"Aw, God... Parker, come on... " Jude winced at the saliva dripping from his son's finger before reaching for a baby wipe, diligently cleaning it, despite being well aware that it was completely useless because the moment after, Parker was aiming at his mouth once again.

Jude shook his head before he went back to singing softly.

 " _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you are!"_

Parker finally drifted off to sleep, ten minutes later much to Jude's relief.

Jude stood up very carefully from the gliding chair and walked with stealthy steps, in order to not wake Parker, before putting him in his crib.

He tucked him under the covers, allowing himself to steal one fond look at his son, Beautiful and peaceful as he slept. Jude knew he wasn't going to wait long until Parker was going to start snoring and as always, had to lift his hand to his mouth to muffle the giggles escaping his lips as soon as Parker's pink lips fluttered open, started making snoring noises.

Jude brushed a strand of hair falling over his forehead and walked out of the room, bringing the baby monitor with him. 

 

 

In another room of the house, Connor was sitting on the floor, playing Fifa17 with Anthony, who decided to pay them a visit, bringing some of his father's bakery croissants much to Connor's delightfulness and Jude's sorrow, who was on a strict diet.  

"No,no, no!" Connor bit his lips in a weak attempt to keep the curses at bay that wanted to escape at that, all of that under Anthony's amused gaze.

"Oh, come on! Are you serious?! that was a foul in the penalty area!"

"In your dreams!" Anthony snickered, waving a hand dismissively as he said, "Why wouldn't you accept that I'm kicking your ass?"

"Y-You're not kicking my ass!" Connor fired up, completely red in the face. "I'm still winning this match, you _motherfucker!_ "

Silence fell in the room when Jude, appeared out of nowhere since no one sensed his presence before that, let out an injured noise from his lips.

"Connor..." 

They both turned to look at Jude, standing on the threshold of the room with a basket of laundry in his hands, a paled look on his face and his eyes, blown wide with horror and promise of threats when a loud cry was heard through the monitor.

Jude rubbed his hand over his forehead, breathing heavily through his nose as to maintain his temper.

"Jude.."  
  
Jude threw a sharp, enraged look in Connor's way, enough to shut him up with the force of it, then he exhaled.

"It took me one hour and twelve minutes to lull him to sleep... and now.. because of a f-fucking game..”

"It's not just a game!"

"I don't fucking care!" Jude spat out angrily, before lifting his eyes to the ceiling, shaking his head as to clear it from the murderous thoughts flooding through at the moment abruptly cutting off by Parker currently wailing his little lungs out. He sighed, pointing a finger in Connor's direction that admitted no objections. "You did this. You fix this."

"B-But--"

"No but's! You're still under the slavery agreement, Connor!" Jude spat out in an exasperating tone.

"I never agreed to extend it to another month and you know it!"

Jude left the basket on the floor before crouching down just across from Connor, sending a threatening look in his eyes, talking with a slow and measured tone that he hoped transmitted the wrath currently flooding through his veins. "I hope your vocal chords are warmed up because our son just can't get enough of  _Twinkle twinkle little star."_

 

_**_

Jude came back from a job interview, one day, and found a strange silence welcoming back home as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

"Connor? "

He went checking in the living room but no one was there. Maybe in the kitchen, he thought, but there were no traces of Connor and Parker there either.

"He's probably rocking him to sleep." He wondered, But Parker was not sleeping in his crib.  Jude frowned as he walked out of the baby's room.

There was only one room left. 

Jude froze on the threshold of their room when he spotted Connor, sprawled in the middle of their bed and Parker, dressed in a bear onesie, snuggled against his chest, held by Connor's hand gentle but firm pressed on the baby's back.

Jude's heart melted at the adorable sight of father and son taking a nap together and although he had so many things and chores to do at the moment he just wanted to take a nap with his family, so he stripped off his shoes and jeans and wore a comfy pair of sweatpants before joining his family in bed.

***

 

Parker was having the time of his life while playing in the play gym, a courtesy of Connor's parents as a birth gift for baby Parker. He was laying on his back on the stuffed pavement and stared in awe at the toys hanging from above the structure, making noises of wonderment while waving hands and legs in excitement whenever he tried to reach for them.

Jude was sitting across from him, enjoying every single second of the joyfulness oozing from baby Parker's pores whenever he saw the toys move.

"You like grampa's gift, don't you?" 

Parker made a small noise from his throat. His attention was now focused on  Jude, holding a stuffed bear in his hands and started waving his tiny hands as to reach out for it.

"No, no, no. This is mine." Jude laughed when Parker made a weirded out expression, his eyebrows furrowing together as to say, _"Are you denying me this toy? How dare you! It's mine!"_

"Here." Jude placed the small toy on Parker's tummy, losing his breath when the baby's puzzled expression broke into a happy smile, amused by the new game.

"Oh, you're amused, aren't you? You know what? I changed my mind... I'm gonna keep this beautiful star." Jude said with a small pout on his lips that caused Parker to let out an excited yelp when Jude tickled his baby with the stuffed star in the tummy, discovering that Parker was very ticklish there. 

Connor came back from the gym right in that moment and his nostrils breathed in the scent of happiness reeking off his mate and his son's, so intense and delicious enough to make him feel lightheaded with the force of it. He let the gym bag to fall on the floor with a loud thump and sat down next to Jude, on the floor. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." Connor smiled before cupping Jude by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Jude smiled against his lips, letting out a mewling noise when Connor tried to deepen the kiss.

Much to Connor's displeasure, Jude pulled away and laughed when he was met by an adorable pout tugging down at his lips.

“Later..” Jude promised.

Connor sighed before brushing his finger over Parker's tummy, making him squirm beneath his touch. “If this little boy decides to not cock block us, tonight..”

Jude snickered at the desperation currently filling Connor's voice but hell if that wasn't the truth..

 

They hadn't had much opportunity to be alone with each other.. Jude still flushes red at the memory of the previous week when Parker decided to wake up from his nap in the exact moment Connor was about to slide into him..

 

****

Jude had just closed the lid of the washing machine when a pair of arms blocked his way. Words got stuck in his throat when the sensation of a bare dick started rutting against his ass.

“Well, hello...”

“Hi.” Connor whispered into his ear, pushing himself against Jude's ass. Connor must have run out of underwear, Jude thought, shivering at the sensation of his bare chest plastered against his back.  “I think you're wearing too many clothes.”

“Yeah?” Jude gulped down saliva, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. “W-what do you have in mind?”

Connor's lips started pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck, while one hand reached for his sweatpants, pulling them down in one smooth motion.

“Have you ever been fucked against a washing machine?”

“I-In motion or?”

“Both.” Connor smirked.

"Um.. No.. Have you?" 

Connor laughed, pulling down Jude's underwear as well before kneeling down at level with his ass. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Not really." Jude admitted, biting back a moan when Connor's lips started exploring the plain roundness of his cheeks. "I missed these babies so much.."

"We had sex three days ago.."

Connor froze, exhaling slowly as to measure the weight of his words. "Three days ago in Connor Stevens dictionary means _an eternity ago,_ Jude." 

"You're so dramat-- oh, God." Connor had rolled his eyes, cutting off whatever nonsense about him being a drama queen was about to leave Jude's lips in favor of slipping his tongue inside. Jude's eyes rolled to the back of his head with every swipe of Connor's tongue circling around his rim. "God.. Connor.. the things you do to me, holy fuck--"

Connor's eyes fluttered close as he went on the sweet assault to Jude's hole, reveling in the soft noises of pleasure escaping Jude's lips along with curses and small cry of his name between pants.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Do it now, please. Please, do it now!"

Connor pulled his tongue out, standing on his feet and turning Jude around by his arm. Connor kissed him, moaning against his mouth when Jude wrapped his fingers around Connor's shaft, jerking him in perfect synchronism with every swipe of his tongue sliding into his mouth while Connor's finger draped over his rim, edging over it but without actually sliding inside, causing Jude to become a panting mess in a matter of seconds..

"Please.. fuck me against this fucking machine before I lose my fucking mind."

"Turn around."

Jude did what he was told and closed his eyes in anticipation of Connor's big and hard cock sliding into him after three days of withdrawal.

"Do it.. do it now."

Connor nodded, pressing a kiss against his bare shoulder. He was about to slide inside, filling Jude so good with his cock when suddenly a sharp cry was heard through the baby monitor making them both blink several times, utterly disoriented by the sudden interruption.

"Um.."

"Yeah." Connor cleared his throat before taking one step backward, putting some distance between himself and Jude.

Jude sighed loudly before gathering his clothes as fast as possible but then Connor, already dressed with a soft looking shirt and shorts, took his face into his hands and kissed him, short but firm on the lips. 

"I'll go." 

Jude was so thankful to Connor in that moment, "Thank you." 

Connor smiled before pressing his lips against his hair, then he ran out of the room on rapid steps.

Jude leaned against the washing machine in a way to keep himself steady as he caught his breath, unable to hold back a small laugh when he heard Connor entering the room through the baby monitor and heard, aside from Parker's sleepy noises, Connor's voice fond and full of love that made his heart pound against his chest when he said.

  _"Daddy's here!"_

 


	35. You and I were forever wild.

Heats.

Ouch.

Jude had honestly forgotten how heats could catch him off guard, especially when it hit at the most unexpected moment. What he never brought himself to forget was the intensity of the first wave, intense as burning flames spreading through his whole body.

His eyes shot open in the middle of the night as being awoken by a terrifying nightmare and suddenly realized, if the dampness pooling over his hole and wetting his boxer briefs or the necessity to get rid of all of this clothes as soon as possible was anything to go by, that he got into heat.

The first thing flooding across his mind was, of course, to shake Connor awake who quickly complied by opening his eyes, frowning for the smallest moment of disorientation before taking awareness of the situation.

“Jude?!”

Jude felt hands over his warm body, starting from his chest and roaming downwards over his-- but no!

“T-the baby!” He managed to shriek between pants. “C-Con... y-you have to take Parker to your parents.”

Connor sounded mildly confused, his eyebrows coming together in a frown as he stuttered. “M-My parents? B-But--”

“They live closer than my moms! I-It's the h-heat, C-Connor! Please, _fucking_ move!”

 "I'm moving! I'm moving!" Connor was out of bed in no time. He put a pair of pants on and grabbed his keys. 

"I prepared an emergency bag just in case this happened before than expected," Jude said between breathless pants. "It's in our bathroom." 

Connor nodded before rushing out of the room. Jude's eyes fell close as he let his hand roam over his body where the skin was already prickling with sweat.  He heard Connor enter Parker's room on heavy steps and then the loud cry of their baby coming through the baby monitor. Parker hated being wakened during his sleep, especially abruptly like that, in the middle of the night. He heard Connor making shushing noises before the door of Parker's room was being slammed shut behind them.

 

Connor drove as fast as he could with the baby safely strapped in his car seat. Parker was fast awake throughout the whole ride, looking at Connor with those little beady hazel eyes and waving his hands and legs whenever Connor stopped the car at the red light.

"You're staying at grandma Rachel and Grandpa Adam's for a couple of days." Connor turned to look at his son, tapping his finger over his nose, causing Parker to let out a happy noise. Connor's heart constricted in his chest at the thought of not having Parker at home for few days but it was probably for the best..  Jude needed as much of attentions as a baby right now and he knew that with the heat in the mix, they wouldn't be able to give Parker 100% of their care and attention. He was going to pick him up later the following morning, probably when the waves of heat would be quenched a bit. Luckily Adam and Rachel were more than happy to take care of baby Parker for a few days when Connor exposed the delicate situation, so he peppered Parker's cheeks with kisses before holding him out to his mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Behave with grandma Rachel and Granpa Adam, okay?"

Parker's lips were twitching as he'd already figured out that Connor was going to leave him alone and it broke his heart even further at the sight of tears prickling at the corners of Parker's eyes.

"Just go.." Rachel suggested with knowing smile on her lips. "It's going to be worse, otherwise."

Connor nodded. His mother was right. He pressed a gentle kiss on Parker's forehead and headed out of the door.

It was time to get to Jude.

 

Connor's brain blacked out completely way before turning the key into the lock of their apartment. The enrapturing scent of come filled his nostrils as soon as he stepped into the apartment. Jude's moans of desperation could be heard from the foyer but they weren't probably that loud.. it was probably just Connor's werewolves hearing that caused the noises to sound that clearer and more amplified.

It all felt like a Deja Vu. 

Connor's heart was hammering against his chest with each step he made towards the bedroom, while the sweet scent reeking off Jude was the sweetest addiction his nostrils had ever experienced and then.. when he stepped into the room, his breath caught in his throat as glimpses of that first time flashed through his mind.

_“C-Connor..”_

Connor's eyes locked with Jude's way before words even left Jude's cherry red lips.

"Connor."

He could detect that Jude's voice was firmer than that first time. He finally took a step away from the door, stripping off his shirt. "Fucking do something."

Connor smiled recalling how desperate Jude sounded that first time they did this.

 _“Just do something.”_ He said that time between moans with a frightened pitch in his voice just like he was scared that Connor was going to chicken out, but he never did, no matter what happened.

He kept his promises.

Connor grabbed a hold of Jude's hand currently wrapped around his dick, jerking off to retrieve some of the itching arousals sending blood straight to his dick. He straddled his lower stomach without breaking eye contact with Jude's eyes, currently clouded by burning lust, and leaned down to kiss him. Jude moaned his name before lacing his arms around Connor's neck, pulling him down with him. Connor's hand took place of Jude's, touching his cock and making Jude moan against his mouth with every slow swipe of his hand over the length of his painfully hard erection.

"Yes.. yes, Con. Just like that.." Jude breathed out between pants, sliding his tongue between the seam of Connor's lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Connor moaned softly against his mouth. He bit on Jude's bottom lip whose mouth fell open in a gasp. Connor took advantage of the opening to slide his tongue inside, wrapping around Jude's before starting to suck on it, coaxing the hottest noises out of Jude's lips.

"I want to rim you, long and slow until you're nothing but a panting mess.. I want to put my tongue in you and make you beg, crave, cry for it."

"Yes.. want that too." Jude agreed in between pants. Connor climbed off his body making Jude let out a wounded noise from his throat at the sudden deprivation of warmth provided by Connor's body on his own, then Connor took hold of his pliant body and maneuvered him on his stomach. Jude positioned on his hands and knees, shivering in anticipation of Connor's tongue making him lose his mind with every skilled swipe into his ass, causing his vision to get blurry but Connor didn't move. Jude turned to glance at him from over his shoulder and his face wrinkled in a confused frown when he saw him on his knees, still, just staring.

"Are you having a fit?"

Connor burst out in a wave of laughter, shaking his head as a wet snort left his lips. 

"No seriously because if you're about to sit there and watch my hole spill like a freaking dam then I suggest you to go sleep somewhere else, tonight."

"Rude." Connor laughed.

Jude's eyebrows furrowed together as he remarked with sharp tone in his voice, "My body is going on fire if you haven't noticed!"

Connor let out another snort before he crawled over Jude's ass with a smirk on his face that could only be described as predatory just like the mischievous edge in his voice when he asked, "Well, guess what?"

"What?"

Jude felt the outline of Connor's smirk against his cheek as he breathed, _"Good thing I got my fire exstinguer with me."_

Jude smiled through the haze of pleasure at the first swipe of Connor's tongue edging over his rim, "Feel free to spray its foam all over me, then."

Connor chuckled for a moment, shaking his head, realizing how perfect they were for each other.  Connor was going to be forever grateful for that moment of recklessness that made him say,  _I'll do it._ " casual and chill as the most natural thing to do was to give someone a son, Bringing two crazy, filthy, reckless people together through the incredible journey that had been, started as a game that became his _family_ , his world, the center of his universe.

Connor, as usual, did good on his promises. He lost himself in the way Jude squirmed beneath his touch and the mewling noises leaving his lips as the soft touch of Connor's warm tongue in his ass was enough to send him to heaven. Connor knew he was never going to have enough of the way Jude tasted, like melted honey on his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to refrain himself from tasting it, breathe in Jude's intoxicating scent whenever a fresh spurt of come gushed out of him.

Jude let out a loud noise of dissatisfaction when Connor pulled out his tongue, almost feeling sorry for Jude, currently breathing so harsh that he was most likely going to pass out in a minute or so. 

Connor turned him around, urging to look into his eyes, half lidded and fluttering close heavily as he caught his breath. Connor found the sight ethereal. Jude sprawled out like that, in the middle of their bed, looking completely stung out with pleasure. Connor felt pretty shaken himself, his heart was picking up speed into his chest with every breath leaving his lungs. Jude's eyes softly fluttered open, staring up at him with eyes warm and lustful. Their eyes locked and who knows how long they stayed like that, just breathing each other in. 

Jude's voice sounded wrecked with want when he finally broke the silence, "Remember when I won that bet?"

Connor nodded, unable to form words. His heart started inexplicably skipping beats at the fear suddenly flashing across Jude's features. Connor's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion because.. whatever thing Jude was that scary to tell him, how bad could that be?  
  
"I.." Jude sighed before clearing his throat, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "I think I know what to ask you, now."

"W-what is it?" 

Jude looked away for a moment and it made increase the tension flooding through Connor's body. He respected Jude's silence, waiting for him to say it whenever he was ready despite feeling like walking over a cliff. He wanted Jude to look at him. He wanted Jude to talk to him. He wanted--

"I want another baby."

Well.

That wasn't exactly something Connor expected but..

"Connor?"

Connor blinked, few times actually. Was that it? Was that the reason why Jude looked scared of telling him? Was he fearing a rejection?

Connor was tempted to shake his head at his mate's idiocy if he wasn't completely left jaw-dropped by Jude's words.

"I.. I know it's soon but--"

Jude's eyes shot open when his words suddenly got cut off by Connor's lips falling against his own, a firm outline of a smile pressing against the one that was blossoming over his own lips.

"That's a yes?" Connor allowed himself to steal one look into his mate's eyes, sparkling with glee at the meaning behind Connor's kiss and smile growing wider on his lips and in his eyes..

Jude knew he didn't have to use the bet because Connor.. Connor would have given him  _anything_  but hell, if it wasn't _exactly_ what Connor wanted as well.

 

It felt like a Dejavu, indeed...

 _"_ L _et's make this pack happen.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so.. here we are xD another journey has ended.
> 
> I want to thank, as always, whoever commented, left kudos or simply read this fic. As said on Chapter 1's note, this has been my first time attempting to write something in the ABO Universe because reading so many fics featuring this Dynamic totally enraptured me so I thought 'Let's give it a shot.' (Also because I was dying to write Pregnant!Jude so bad xD it's probably not even healthy xD) so thank you for the support :) 
> 
> I'm excluding the idea of a sequel but I'm not excluding the idea of one-shots featuring these two because honestly, this is the first fic I've started and finished without any interruptions and I know I'm gonna miss this universe :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts :)
> 
> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
